Jail of the Forbidden
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: Welcome to the world of demigods after the war. Katherine is being treated like an animal. What will she do to get back out to the real world? T because i am not sure what will happen later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all this is goind to be a challenge because now i shall be running three stories all at the same time. Can you say, "A lot of emails."? I can't wait. So here is my fifth story have fun. **

* * *

"Get off of me!" I ordered not exactly sure where I was anymore.

It was pitch black but the person leading me didn't seem to have a problem at all. My hands were bound painfully behind my back by something that could only be held by magic. We came up on a rather dismal building. The wall was all cement blocks without paint.

The person slammed me up against the wall. I turned my head so that I would go full head on. The mysterious figure pressed me up against the wall and whispered in my ear with a terrible hiss, "Where issss he?" It demanded. It sounded more like a female snake and I had no clue what was going on.

"I don't…" _Whack! _My head hit the wall again as it slammed me there.

"Don't ansssswer unlesssss it issss a location." She whispered in my ear.

I stayed silent. I didn't know who she was talking about or why her s was carried out like a snake's would be. She peeled me off the wall and led me around toward what I guessed would be a door.

The automatic door slid open heavily. Yea, your thinking nice little glass door that slides away and then back. No, it was a giant medal door the groaned on the tracks and then locked back into place with a deafening snap.

The gray walls were dressed with nothing as the inside came into view. There was a desk in the center of the room and a dark haired man sitting behind it tapping his fingers on the table. A rather large man looking thing with a large javelin stepped out with a chair and placed it in front of the desk.

The thing leading my threw me in the chair and leaned down to my ear again, "You don't move, and he might not kill you little hero." The things lips left my ear leaving the evil mist in the air.

"No need to threaten, Lilith." The man at the desk said. "These blasted lights aren't on. I can't see a thing."

The guy with the javelin flipped on the lights and the man at the desk came into view. His hair was long as if he hadn't been able to afford a barber in long time. His face was young though maybe late teens early twenties. His eyes were a dark grey almost black. They were so dark it wouldn't surprise me if everything to him was tinted grey.

"Oh my, what a new soul I never would have known." His eyes seemed to be boring straight into me as he looked me over. "She had such hope, hope that will easily be destroyed. Strong though, she can be used."

The surroundings of the room came to my interest again as I realized there was a line of large guys with javelins and other weapons. They all had one eye placed in the center of their head. Surprisingly, I didn't mind. I had seen a guy like that once before when I had been attacked in the seventh grade by a possible sex offender who was never found.

"My dear, I don't appreciate it when I am not paid respect." I didn't really pay him any attention. "Look at me!" he demanded. I turned his way and now his eyes were black. He was right in front of my face as if he had been there the whole time staring fiercely into my eyes. He clamped his hand around my jaw cutting of any attempt to avert my gaze. Tears began to sting my eyes as I figured I wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. "Get her out of here." He ordered.

Seconds later I was ripped out of the seat and led out. The same person who had led me in was forcing me outside and toward another building. This building was built like a high school. In other words it was built like true hell. The doors clicked back into place behind us as the inside revealed something worse then the outside. Cells, barred rooms with cement walls on three sides and one person in each, sometimes two.

The broken looks on every person's face looked like they had been painted there and would never go away kind of like smiling clown. Most people were in their pajamas curled up in the fetal position. There were cots set on each cell but only one so if there were two in a cell the brave one would take the blood stained floor.

I was led to the end of the corridor to the last cell. This one seemed to be the cleanest of the ones I had seen, but the person inside looked like it had gone mentally insane. I had to get closer in order to find out that it was a girl.

Her hair was matted and curly so that was a mess. Tears streaked through the grime on her face. Her eyes were green, but they seemed to be illuminating them selves slowly. She looked wise as if she could tell you exactly what was going to happen.

"Ssssorry about your roommate." The lady leading me chuckled. Keys clanked against other keys as she worked on the lock. Her legs poured around me making me thoroughly uncomfortable considering they were green and scaly like large anacondas.

She shoved me in and as soon as the door was locked my wrist were freed. I didn't know why I was here. I hadn't done anything. Had I? I mean I got in trouble at school but my psychiatrist said that was from my mother leaving me when I was young leaving me with my father.

I turned away from the bars. Two bars were covered in blood as if someone had bleeding hands and was begging to be free. The sight made my skin crawl, but the one I had turned to was worse.

This girl my cellmate was leaned against the wall avoiding light of the moon. Her eye stuck out through the dark and her hair was matted so much her curly hair was stuck to the sides of her face. She looked completely calm though. Her hands were covered in sores and the back of her orange shirt was lashed away by marks that looked as if made by a whip.

"I can't do it." She murmured staring at her knees. She rolled her head back and looked at the ceiling. "They took me away and I can't tell them." Her attitude was really starting to get on my nerves, but I sat down and listened since there was nothing better to do. "Apollo, forgive me" she whispered before losing it and jumping up from her spot.

She ran over toward me and I had to dodge quickly before she rammed into me. She threw her self up against the bars. Her eyes were going a shockingly neon green.

"_Stuck in a world where only death lay,_

_A death toll the heroes must pay._

_Three shall come to end your reign, _

_Thee shall loose a large gain._" Her eye dimmed back down slowly as she collapsed against the bars.

I expected some large thing to come to the bars and rip her to shreds leaving her body in pieces on the floor. Instead, a boy waltzed up to the bars with shackles. "You finally cooperate, Rachel?"

"I told you the only prophecies I have for your kind. Can I leave now?" She was breathing heavily only held up by the bars in front of her.

"I'm sorry. Rachel, boss says you aren't going anywhere any time soon." He stroked the side of her face that was somehow condescending instead of caring.

"Don't touch me you bastard." She ordered pushing back from the bars.

"Twenty lashing instead of dinner Rachel Elizabeth Dare." The boy stalked away from the cell heading on to the next."

She turned away from the bars and walked back over to the spot on the wall she had been earlier. Her eyes were no longer sticking out in the dark and she seemed completely defeated.

"Who is your parent?" She wondered from the darkness. I was shocked to no sense. I couldn't answer.

"My _what_?" I asked rather puzzled that she would even bother to ask me about my family.

"Olympian parent, do you even know what you are?"

_What I am? _I thought to myself. _Was she implying that I wasn't human?_ I moved back against the wall basking in the moonlight that poured in.

"So, do you?" Rachel pressed.

"Frankly, I think you are crazy. Maybe it's time for you to go to sleep." I said in more a smart attitude than called for.

"Not until you tell me who you are." She demanded.

"Fine, fine," I shouted and then called myself. "My name is Katherine Mason Mores."

"Full name I am guessing is Aikaterine Mason Mores."

My jaw fell slack and my chin dropped practically to the floor. How had she known that? "What? How did you?"

"Aikaterine is Greek for Katherine. And you are part Olympian from Ancient Greece."

"Now, I know you're crazy. Nap time for the crazy person." I yelled hoping someone would come and get her.

"No, be quiet you imbecile. I am trying to help you here. How old are you?" She was mad and then completely kind. Let's see; she is mental and bipolar.

"I'm 16." I said rather confused at this point. _Why the hell does she want to know this about me?_

"That's peculiar." She whispered to no one.

"What's peculiar about it?" I wondered. Once again this chick was freaking me out.

"Oh nothing, you need to get some sleep. I'll take the floor." She tucked herself into the darkest corner. All I could see was the faint glow of her eyes disappear behind her eyelids as she fell asleep.

I pull the cot over into the moonlight and fell asleep peacefully. My dream wasn't too pleasant though. I was lost in the woods, but my dream self seemed perfectly at ease with the fact. I could hear something walking through the woods. It sounded big and dangerous, but once again my dream self was completely at ease. A giant wolf appeared from the darkness of a line of trees. The wolf was snow white and bowed o me as if I was royalty. It nodded its head for me to follow and I did. We both went into the pitch black of the night. My dream ended.

* * *

**What do you think? Read and review. I love this story and it will get a little dark, but i am not gothic i swear. Tell me who you think Aikaterine is a daughter of. And then tell me why you think she is in this jail. The Jail of the Forbidden. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	2. Welcome

**I have three reviews but i was posting during the week and i think exams just ended for a lot of people. Lucky you mine are coming straight for me. But, i will post what i can. **

* * *

A blaring horn echoed through the halls making me almost deaf. I mumbled something in a language foreign to my tongue. Greek maybe? A hand rested on my shoulder waking me up fully. Red bushy hair was hanging around me as green eyes stared into mine making sure I was awake.

"Aikaterine, get up, you have to go out to the fields." She whispered harshly pulling me to my feet.

"Fields?" I wondered barely awake enough to support myself.

"Fields of Elysium, which is where you are working unless you are permanently put in there. Your judgment is today." She said propping me up on the wall.

A man sauntered down the halls pulling people from different cells. I saw one girl being lead out by a Cyclops with completely white hair and crystal blue eyes. Her dress was tattered around the ends but was white just like her hair. She looked are way and in her eyes were tears. Fear was all her face said. Her sad face seemed to be permanently placed there.

They pushed her out the door and I had a feeling I wouldn't see her in this building again. The same man came back and opened our cell.

"Rachel Dare, you are off for today. You new cellmate here will cover your job." The Cyclops's voice was deep. I had a feeling he could be a sports announcer.

"No, I can cover my own job." She spat at him straightening out.

"You may still have to if her judgment goes the wrong way." He boomed evilly. "Come on Aikaterine" He pulled me over by my shirt collar and dragged me out of the cell. "Good bye Miss Dare."

He shoved me down the hall to the exit. I could hear the sound of other people crying. Most of them were girls, but I noticed some guys who were thin, but they had there heads up against the wall with a tough face on to trick the guards.

The Cyclops shoved me out the door and into the building I had been in the previous night. The lights were on this time and the guards were not lining every wall. The same dark eyed man was sitting in the chair making mini hurricanes.

There was no chair this time and I just stood in front of the desk. His eyes wandered up to my face lingering there and then dropping to the hurricane he had made. It vanished and then he sat back in his chair to stare at me.

"Welcome back Miss Mores." He said pressing his palms together.

I wasn't going to say anything. This guy had just made a dangerous storm at a small scale he could probably blast my head off.

"What nothing to say?" His eyes seemed like they belonged to a demon. There was no care or regret for what he was doing just the dark look of pleasure.

"Who are you?" I opened my big mouth, stupid me.

"You haven't guessed little hero?" He leaned forward his dark eyes zeroing in on my face.

"I don't know where I am. I don't know what I am because apparently I am not human." I roared a little pissed.

"That's just it. We don't know who you are either. We wait to find out." He said calmly.

"Great, but who are you?" I wondered. This guy was starting get on my bad side.

"My name is Nereus. I am a son of Oceanus, Titan of the Sea." His smile was quite demonic.

"Titan?" What the hell was a titan?

"You are clueless to the fact that world you live in, is something completely different…" Suddenly, his attention was turned to above my head. I looked up in time to see the fading image of a crescent moon with a hunter's bow in it. "Daughter of Artemis, you do truly belong in the secluded pit of Tartarus, or as we like to call it now the Jail of the Forbidden."

* * *

**Welcome to the Jail of the Forbidden... to venture farther you must read and review. I will give shout outs to the best reviewers. Love you all**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	3. I Make Friends with Ash

**I like this story it is a lot of fun because everything is so dramatic. So welcome back to the Jail of the Forbidden. I hope you like it. **

* * *

The Cyclops thing pulled me away from the man leading me toward a back door. He shoved me through and into a small room. There was an elevator on the other side, but some weird looking girls were bustling around trying to find something. One screamed, "Yes!" in triumph and brought over a silver dress. It was brand new that was easy to see. The silver flowing fabric would cut above my knees and looked as if it was feminine but completely suitable for running.

The girl dragged me into a dressing room with thick curtains to block wandering views. She slipped my pajamas off quickly and slipped the silver tunic over my head. The dress looked good with my auburn hair. And it matched the silver gleam that was always in my dark blue eyes. But, it was cut above my knee and tight fitting. It was too short and ho-ish for my taste.

The girl dragged me back out of the changing room and handed me off to the Cyclops. As I was dragged away I saw the scared look on their faces. There were tags that were written in ancient Greek along the ends of their dresses. I understood the writing miraculously. It read, "Ash Nymphs" I wanted to help them, but I couldn't.

The Cyclops got me into the elevator. There was only three buttons. The first had a large G on it. The second had a JF on it. And the last had a scythe on it. The Cyclops pressed the JF and we slowly sunk away from the real world. We went down until the elevator lights read we were at the right floor.

It slipped a little farther down like all elevators do and the Cyclops told me to hold on. The elevator was forced to rock uncomfortably and then set back in place. The elevator lurched upward back to the right floor. The doors creaked open slightly and suddenly there were hands reaching in.

The Cyclopes smacked them back and then pulled out a gun. The people the hands belonged to saw it and backed off immediately. I was guessing the gun was no bluff. He shoved me out and the people backed away slightly. Everyone in this section of Tartarus seemed to be around the elevator except for one boy.

The boy was leaned up against a large rock looking as if this was normal routine. He was dressed in all black as if he belonged exactly where he was. I wondered deeply who he was and why he wasn't fighting to get out.

"Welcome to your new home Child Artemis." The Cyclops hissed in my ear before pushing me to the ground.

He vanished behind the doors and everyone cleared away. The boy I had seen earlier came over to me and picked me up to my feet.

"Let me guess." I started as I found my feet on the cold ground. "You work here and are here to tell me that I am going to get tortured everyday."

"Well, the first part is wrong. I don't work here, I got caught by them. And two, this place is the torture. If you can't survive, you don't. If you die from starvation then they'll feed you to the monsters in Tartarus. So, I suggest you don't die."

"Sounds good" I huffed. He took hold of my elbow like elder gentlemen would do and led me over to a cave. I wasn't completely against caves. I had stayed in one before. At age five I ran away from home and found a cave. I made friends with a hawk and it brought me fish everyday. Yea, I guess that goes with being a child of Artemis.

The dark haired boy sat me down on a flat rock that looked unnatural. The whole cave looked as if some force of magic had formed it. The boy sat on a similar rock and just looked at me. It wasn't technically dark in this cave. But, the only light radiating was black flames on torches on the wall.

"So, what's your name, girl?" He said. It wasn't mean the way he said it, but it seemed rather sexist to me.

"My name is Katherine." I would not tell him my real name.

He guessed it. "Aikaterine, your name is Aikaterine. Don't deny yourself your identity." Who was this dude? Was he here because he was some off spring of that Yoda character?

"What does it matter? I don't think anybody in this joint thinks anything of my identity." I said pulling my legs up close to my body.

"It may not matter to those guards or to the others here, but you have to keep your soul alive and it has an identity." He leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Out there, why weren't you trying to escape?" I wondered watching as he was fighting sleep. I had to keep the conversation going.

"There's no need. I finished what I need up in the real world." He eyed me from the side as I began to get the conversation going.

"You are in all black. I kind of figured out that each person down here has clothing to match there godly parent. And you were made this cave and given the dark torches. Why do they treat you like royalty?"

"Well, I am kind of grounded, and my dad thought this would be good punishment."

"Your dad is a cruel man. Why does he do that?"

He lifted his head and just looked at me. Then he decided to talk after a droning silence. "Kate, do you mind if I cal you Kate?" I shook my head. "I was sent down here on punishment because I broke my father's helm of darkness playing Capture the Flag with Poseidon's son. My father knows it is harsh, but he doesn't know anybody is down here besides me. My father is Hades; my name is Nico."

"So your father is completely oblivious to the fact you're not alone down here?" His father obviously wasn't very observant.

"I plan on picking one person to take with me. My dad won't notice the extra weight of the shadow traveling."

"So you get shelter, light, and you aren't treated the same way as us?" I wondered letting my feet drop and leaning forward.

"I also get food which should be coming in three… two… one…" A plate of fruits and a garden salad appeared in front of him. Vegetarian meals were just my style. He made a face at the lack of meat, but he took the plate. He handed me a yellow apple and I took I gingerly in my hand.

I bit into it almost immediately and felt the juices cover my taste buds. Nico was picking at spinach leaves. When I finished the apple I sat back on my rock and fell asleep. I was so not ready to be awake and the darkness of everything was starting to ruin my sleeping patterns.

My dream was oddly vivid. An auburn haired twelve years old was coming out if the woods with the wolf I had seen the last time I slept at her side. The wolf bowed to the lady and then trotted out of sight. The girl grew into a full sized lady and held out here hand to me. As soon as I grabbed hold I had the weirdest feeling. My dream was fading away but I could feel a hand in mine.

Nico was next to me sleeping, but he had a light grip on my hand. I giggled a bit and he woke up. He immediately pulled away his hand blushing tomato red.

"Good morning Nico" I giggled as he stumbled to his feet.

"You were reaching out and I thought you meant…"

"I was dreaming about my mother." I stood up.

He laughed and held a hand out in which a bowl of cereal appeared. He ate about half of it drank some of the milk as well and then handed me the bowl. I quickly sucked down the milk eating the cereal afterwards. I ate my cereal that way. My dad always made fun of me.

We made our way out of the cave and into the sullen place known as Tartarus. People sulked around every single one of them different. Including me, and excluding Nico, there were ten of us.

The girl I had seen yesterday in the white dress and white hair was walking around holding the hand of another boy. The boy had black hair and dark onyx eyes. If they kissed their hair would look like the yin and yang symbol. The girls startling blue eyes were that of beauty. And the boy's dark eyes were that of love.

"The girl is the last daughter of Helios. The boy is the last son of Selene." Nico whispered as I eyed the couple walking around holding hands. "The two children were destined to fall in love with each other." I nodded. It seemed as if, even though they were captives, they were very happy.

A girl with golden eyes waltzed around as if she owned the place with evil glee spread across her face. "The daughter of Kronos, she is that of our enemies." Her hair was deadly looking red. She looked evil just like her father would be.

A girl with light brown hair and sea green eyes stared at me and then turned away. You would think her beautiful if you didn't notice the slight scaling on her jaw bone and part of her neck. The scales were green and blue creating an aqua. "The daughter of Poseidon" Nico whispered.

"What's so wrong with that?" I wondered turning toward him.

"She is also the daughter of a mermaid." His eyes glittered at the wonder of suck a meeting.

"What is this jail exactly?" I said seriousness creeping into my tone.

"This is where monsters store children that should not be alive. The people that are important do not notice they are here because they aren't supposed to be born in the first place, like you Kate. You mother is that of a maiden and a virgin never to have children."

"I know my Greek mythology, Nico. I simply did not understand the concepts at hand." I said a little annoyed.

I looked back out to the field. A girl was wearing all green. Her hair looked course and there was a wild look in her eye. She seemed to shimmer like a mirage as if she could not up hold her image.

"Daughter of Pan, the god of the wild" Nico started naming off again. "Her father faded away and her godly half is fading as well making her more of a mirage."

Another couple was sitting next to a rock. The girl was in the fetal position in his arms as she cried. The blonde hair was strung with silver and gold slivers of hair. It reminded me of wedding bands. The boy looked similar. They looked as if they were…

"Twins, they are the only kids ever to be born of the goddess Hera. Both brought here under the watch of Kronos himself. They are always together since their mother is the goddess of union."

I could see the faint figure of two more up against a fence. They were looking at something. Fog billowed on the other side and they were straining to see what was happening.

"Those last two are Ash Tree Nymphs made from the blood of a titan. They are the only two left actually." He said matter-of-factly.

"What are they looking at?"

"The fields that lie between here and Elysium where the prisoners work," He gripped my hand and pulled me out that way.

The magic of the fence hurt my hands when I tried to touch it, but the nymphs had a tough grip on it. My gaze caught on the fierce red hair of Rachel standing over a dead girl. Her eyes were a dull depressed green that only reflected her emotions.

I screamed her name. I wanted her to look me in the eyes and see that I was still standing. Nico shook his head slowly as I continued to scream.

"Shut up you imbecile. They cannot hear you beyond the fence." A strong English accent came from the nymph yelling at me. Funny, I expected no accent or American. To me it's no accent. You get the point.

"She is new is new Ornella. She has not yet learned what goes on." The other said placing a hand on Ornella's shoulder. "Hello dear daughter of Artemis; my name is Melia."

"My name is Aikaterine." I held out a hand expecting her to take it.

"What do I do with it?" She wondered eyeing my hand as she left me hanging.

"You shake my hand. It's how you greet people."

"Really?" she reached out her hand grabbing my ring finger and shaking my whole arm from side to side.

"We'll work on it." I laughed turning my attention back to the other side of the fence. Rachel was gone. I had seen many prisoners, but now there was only one. The one who was dead.

* * *

**Weird ending i know, but i was going for a sort of cliffy ending. Hey can't blame a girl for trying. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	4. Four Months Takes Four Lives

**So i got some great reviews still hoping for more readers. you know if i keep telling y'all what i am wishing for it ain't coming true so i'll stop shhhhh you didn't hear me say my wish. **

* * *

~!~!~Four Months Later~!~!~

"Nico, Nico wake up!" I shouted pulling on his arm. He was so difficult to wake up sometimes. It had been four months since I was placed in the Jail of the Forbidden, and I was finally adapted to the situation.

My best friend down here used to be Nico. Now, he was my boyfriend. Then, my best friend was Melia. She died two months ago from starvation. Ornella, soon after, committed suicide by cracking her head open and bleeding to death a week later.

I made friends with the rest and soon found that I could not be friends with Kronos's daughter. The Hera twins were down to one. The sister had died from dehydration. The boy claimed he would live in honor of his sister.

Pan's daughter died from the simple fact that she faded. It seemed as if it would be the most peaceful way to go.

So there were only six of us left, not counting Nico. Me, Jezebel (Kronos's daughter), Hazel (daughter of Helios), Colby (son of Selene), Ocean (Mermaid chick), Grant (Hera's son) were the only ones left out of the ten original ones. The bodies had been carried off as soon as someone died and fed to the monsters deeper in Tartarus.

"I'm up." Nico muttered with his eyes still closed.

"I want breakfast." I complained like a toddler.

He pounced up from his spot pinning me against the wall. He kissed me lightly on the lips and then put his hand out and our bowl of cereal appeared. We split it like usual and then curled up against the cave wall. There was nothing better to do. Ocean was starting to get sick so she was currently being left to herself so the rest of us wouldn't get sick.

Hazel and Colby were attached at the hip and stayed leaned up against the wall all day every day. They agreed as soon as Hazel was moved down here that they would die together. We had a feeling that's how it would end.

This is positively evil, but we were all kind of hoping Jezebel would die. Her golden eyes were starting to get to us. Plus, it made us feel like the titan was watching us from bellow. Creepy…

Grant was moping mostly. He would show up every now and then. He was very depressed and I couldn't blame the boy. Grant had lost his sister and if he wanted to mope by the gods he would mope.

"Nico?" I wondered looking up toward him slightly.

He was stroking my hair looking off to no where. That was Nico for you. "Yes?" He responded after a minute or two.

"Why are they doing this?" I could feel the tears building in the corners of my eyes.

"I don't know. I guess after the war a lot of the monsters and left over demigods got angry with the outcome."

"But, all of us, the Forbidden children, we didn't have any part in it. Nico I wasn't even attacked until I was brought here."

"You have to realize that these creatures can be heartless. They don't care what you think or what you've done. They just want the ultimate advantage." Nico whispered into my hair as he sunk farther down against the wall, me following.

"Advantage, I don't even know what I can do."

"They don't want you to find out." He assured me tightening his grip around me as if he knew what was going to happen next.

"Colby!" Hazel's voice pierced the air and then was cut quiet. Nico stood pulling me to my feet. We ran out and saw Colby being dragged away by _empousai_. Hazel was being held back by a Cyclopes.

"By the power of my father, I demand you to STOP!" Her last word seemed to set her off. She grew into a giant column of flames. The Cyclopes stumbled back form her and went head first in the fence. Nico shielded me from the sight as light took over our pit.

Nico was breathing heavy. I realized he was being burned. I pulled him back into the cave. He tried to grab me as he went back but I walked out into the fire. I couldn't burn.

_The night breeze runs through you along with the wild._ A voice leaked into my head. There was a small figure hiding in the heart of the flames. She was crying as the fire flew off of her in a heavy sheet. I wrapped my arms around her and calmed her down.

The fire calmed around us until it only rolled down her face in the form of tears. Yea, she cried flames. It was pretty cool. After the flames subsided it revealed Colby standing as if nothing had happen. Gold dust floated around until it vanished.

I looked back to my cave stepping away. Nico was hunched over his back to me. He was down on his knees. I sprinted to his side lifting his chin up to look at me. He was in a cold sweat and pain covered his face.

"You idiot, you aren't supposed to risk your life for me." I tried to smile probably looking like an idiot in the attempt.

"My son your sentence is up." The voice was deep and rumbled over the whole cave. Nico's arms shot out and wrapped me into his body as we vanished. The darkness seemed to fly by in a rush of freezing air until we could see again.

We were in a large throne room. It was dark and there were three thrones. One was huge and black. The next was almost as large and had flowers weaving up the armrest. The third was a bit bigger then the second but looked similar. The flowers were more vibrant though.

The huge black one had a man perched upon it with a black warrior helmet at his feet. He watched me as I knelt. But, I wasn't kneeling to the god I was kneeling to get to my boy friends pained face.

"What have you done to my son?" The man boomed.

I ignored him. He stood from the throne heading straight for me. Nico's eyes grew as I could feel his father getting closer.

"What did you do to my son?"

I stood from Nico's side. I was going to talk. But, the god threw his hand at me throwing me across the room with sheer force. My head cracked against the wall as I slammed into the dark marble.

I fell to the floor as Hades stood and carried his son away. The back of my head felt sticky and wet. I knew I was bleeding. The pain pulsed through my head growing with each beat of my heart. The pain finally grew to something so strong I passed out.

The dream of my mother came back to me. We were sitting in a tent with a low lying table before us with food spread across it. She was telling me a story of which I could not hear the words. It was like watching a show you've never seen on mute. It sucks.

My dreams, for some odd reason, never had sound. The only time they did was when they weren't supposed to. Only then could I hear the white noise that made the quiet dreams more eerie. My dream slowly started to fade away.

"You can't just let them all die!" Someone was shouting as I came back to the real world.

"It is not my realm son. I can't do anything to save them." A man's powerful voice rang out.

"You got her out. You got me out." Nico's voice was now recognizable in the muck of yelling.

"That was simple. You are my son and you helped shadow travel her here. Plus, her being the daughter of the moon it is easier for her." The man's voice was starting to calm down.

Nico was just getting started, "What happens when all of them die? Father they have the Oracle in their jail."

"It will be a tragic lost, but the oracle will find a new host some day. It would not be the end."

"Yes it would. The Oracle's spirit would get trapped by the magic that covers that place."

"I can not help them this is the end of our conversation." I rush of cold wind blew over us and my eyes finally fluttered open to Nico holding me up. We were still in a dark looking place, but it had a calmer feeling. Like the feeling you get when you except death of a loved one after moping. A beautiful feeling covered over me. It was something I had never experienced.

I was still wearing the silver tunic I could tell that from the way the fabric hugged my thighs along with the rest of my body. But, I had a robe of some kind over it. I looked down upon myself to see a black cloak that was hooked in front of my neck with a hood hanging down the back.

"Welcome back to the Underworld Kate." Nico whispered as he got me up to my feet. I stumbled for a bit, but I had no real trouble with my footing. Nico led me down a couple of long corridors until we came upon a dark stone door.

He opened it for me and ushered me in. The inside was all black making it seemed as if a gothic kid lived here. But, I knew Nico wasn't gothic he didn't have that feeling of "I hate the world" covering his aura.

"We got out." I said in awe as I slowly stepped into the room.

"I told you I was going to take one person out with me for evidence." He laughed going over to his bed to sit down. He lifted his hand up in an odd motion and a chair rose from the rock of the floor for me to sit in. This was awesome.

"You said when you were done with your sentence. I didn't realize it was today." I sputtered taking my seat on the chair. I crossed my legs all lady like because the tunic felt way to short to not have jeans or something with it.

"You didn't ask me when it ended. My father won't help though. So, we can either stay here or I can take you to camp."

"Camp, they have camp in the fall?" I wondered. I had never heard of fall camp. Winter camp and summer camp, yea, but fall camp? That's just weird.

"It's for people like us. It's for people who are children of the gods." He had his legs criss-crossed in a weird meditation pose. But he was hunched over with his elbows on his knees. Like I said before weird…

"People like us, people like us; you make it sound as if we are a discriminated race."

"No one knows the danger we go through, and obviously you don't either. I can't smell your demigod aura like I can the others. It's something completely new to me and the monsters so they don't know how to find you, but trust me, as soon as they find out you are alive they'll hunt you down and kill you." Nico was suddenly standing in front of me with fury dancing in his eyes as if it was usually there. Something he couldn't contain, but he lived with it everyday.

"Nico, you're in my bubble." I put a steady hand on his chest and forced him backwards. He landed against the wall with a thud. Oops, I guess I didn't know my own strength. But it was fun to do that.

"Don't even start the bubble thing with me." Nico laughed taking a seat back on his bed as if he hadn't just blown up in my face. "We had this new water spirit come out one year and when Percy got to close she said 'you're in my bubble' and literally made a bubble no one could penetrate. Percy got smashed against a tree. It was great."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I wanted to see this place they called safe it sounded like a lot of fun. He looked sad though. It looked as if it was the one place he could call home. A place he hadn't seen in many months, but a place he could rely on that would always be there.

"I want to go to camp Nico. I want to be free." I said standing from the chair and taking his hand in mine.

"Great, we can leave when ever." Excitement jumped around in my stomach. He pulled me in closer to his body. I was sitting on his lap when we vanished.

* * *

**What?! I know weird cut off place, but i am writing as i go and cliff hangers are not my forte oh well.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegilrindisguise  
**


	5. Nico Turns Down a Satyr

**Hi fellow PJO lovers haha. So, i am about to end exams and if i am happy enough i might be willing to share some parts of the new story i am writing! Yes, yes, your think "OH MY GODS, SHE HAS MORE?" And yes i do. So, let me know if you want to hear about a girl who reveals to Percy Jackson and his gang that they are nothing but a story to the rest of the world. Don't worry she gets dragged into the demigod world despite her beliefs in it. **

* * *

We reappeared in the sunlight. People were walking around us as we sat on a bench in the center of a U of cabins. There was another wing off to the side.

Nico still had his arms wrapped around me comfortably. Another couple was walking hand in hand away from us. Their orange t-shirts had white stencil writing on the back that said, Counselor.

Nico stood and set me on my feet. He led me out of the U of cabins toward a large house. A centaur was uneasy on his feet as he moved inches at a time in place. He looked as if he was about to charge anyone that rubbed him the wrong way. It was kind of frightening.

Nico must have felt my tension because he squeezed my hand. I relaxed a little as we got closer. Slowly, Nico pulled me closer and closer until he had an arm around my shoulders and I had an arm around his waist. We were walking in perfect synchronization.

The centaur seemed to calm down as we got closer as well. A warm smile cracked across his face when we stopped in front of him. I tensed up again as the friendly looking centaur put a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Welcome back dear child." The centaur greeted Nico. "Who's this lovely creature?" The centaur picked up my hand and kissed the top.

"Chiron, this is Aikaterine. She is a daughter of Artemis." Nico let go of me. His grip slipped from my shoulder rubbing my back comfortingly inconspicuously. His hand slipped away from me and I felt vulnerable.

"I have heard the story on how she was conceived. In fact, I think Artemis plans on telling her daughter personally." The centaur named Chiron said.

"Chiron I do have a question." Nico said stepping in from the side taking my hand again. Sweet comfort came from the touch.

"Yes Nico?" I could tell Chiron was still a bit edgy by the way his tone was sharp.

"She was claimed late age sixteen. Why is that?" Nico wondered gripping my hand a little tighter forcing me to relax again.

"She is indeed a daughter of Artemis. She looks just like her mother. But, as a forever maiden, it was difficult for her to come to an understanding with herself that she had a daughter that she must claim. The gods' oath gave her more time." I nodded like I understood while I was secretly sorting through my mythology studies. I was completely lost.

I stood there silently as they continued to talk. It took some funny looks and Nico whispering my name to me before I realized they had asked me a question. I said something smart like, "Wha…?"

"Kate, he was wondering how they got you there and what happened in the jail." Nico whispered making me feel all the dumber.

"Oh," I giggled making it feel like all a big joke. "They took me from my home. It sounded like a snake lady or something. When we got to the building she slammed against the wall and asked, 'where is he?', but her S were drawn out like a snakes hiss."

"He, who is he?" Chiron mumbled to himself.

I shrugged and continued, "They took me inside one building to meet the head of the place. He said his name was Nereus son of Oceanus or something like that." Chiron scratched his scrawny little goatee. "The snake lady thing took me to the next building which looked like a high school."

"I wonder if that's what it looked like from the outside, Chiron." Nico said. He had a hand on the small of my back as if protecting me from my surroundings. I was a little strange. I didn't say I didn't like it.

"Maybe Nico, maybe," Chiron mumbled more to himself then anything.

"Anyways," I cut in, "They put me in this cell inside with this freaky girl. Her hair was red and curly and she had green eyes that lit up. She said the most random depressing poems and kept asking me questions…"

"Name child, give us the name." Chiron pleaded bringing hands down on my shoulders.

I was a little shaken but still managed and answer, "Rachel, her name was Rachel."

"I feared as much." Chiron said quietly before removing his hands from my shoulders.

"What are we going to do Chiron?" Nico wondered pulling himself closer to me.

"I will talk to the cabin leaders after dinner. In the day time it is too dangerous. Someone may try to listen in. With the harpies out we'll less of a chance for eavesdroppers." Chiron looked at me once more said his thanks and then turned back to the Big House.

Nico nodded as if Chiron was still standing there before us and then turned to me. "So, do you want to go check out the mess hall?" He was completely calm. I, on the other hand, was completely jarred.

"Who is this Rachel chick?" I wondered trying to get to the bottom of why she was so important to horsey man.

"Oh, she is just the Oracle of Delphi." Nico dismissed it with his hands and pulled me away from my frozen standing position.

I racked my brain until I figured out what the Oracle was. "Isn't she kind of important?" I wondered as he led me toward a marble pavilion with standing pillars.

"She is, but if we dwell on what we don't have. Then we won't take advantage of what is at hand." He was all deep and mysterious the way he said it and then said something that ruined the moment. "If you aren't coming to lunch, I will very gladly leave you here." He released my hand and started to make a run for the marble stair case that led to the pavilion top.

I ran after him making it easily across the landscape. The black cloak blew away from the front flying out behind me revealing the silver dress that was surprisingly comfortable to run in. I came up behind Nico and gripped his hand in mine tightly. A grin split across his face giving me no choice but to smile back.

Mindlessly, we slowed to a crawl and walked up the stairs to the pavilion. His eyes were a strange cross between blue and black. There were slivers of black on his irises as if they were touched by death and the rest was a deep dark living blue. I had stared into his eyes who know how many times and they did wonders for me ever time.

He walked me over to an empty table and sat me down. He himself didn't take a seat and it bothered me. I tried to pull him down by force but he let go of my hand. His gentle hands rested on the sides of my head as he kissed my forehead and walked away.

I mumbled some kind of complaint; my exact words escape me. Someone plopped down beside me smiling with a wicked grin.

"Hey Cuz!" A strong southern drawl echoed out from my side.

"Cuz?" I wondered facing the blonde haired boy with the shiny smile. His eyes were a warm brown like the warmth of the sun.

"Yea, your mom's brother is my dad." He explained blithely.

"So, you're Apollo's kid."

"One of them anyways," his smiled got a little bigger as he pointed to the next table over filled with blondes.

"Great, now I have more family." I said sarcastically stealing a glance and the Hades table which was empty except for Nico.

"So," A girl blocked my view plopping down on my other side. "You got the heart for the son of death?" She wondered purposefully staying in my way.

"Not the son of death, his dad is the ruler of Underworld. There is a minor god for death." I spat. Theses people were starting to annoy me. I wondered slightly if Apollo himself was this bad.

"Fine, but your mother is supposed to drop in soon and she might not like it." The boy scolded.

"My mom took sixteen years to claim me. If she has a problem she can take it up with me." I said smartly and both left. Nico smiled my way and motioned for me to take a burger off a platter that seemed to just appear there. I took one thankfully glad to get some real food other then Demeter's obsession with cereal every day.

I thought I was surrounded by weirdoes when the whole pavilion started talking to their glasses. It took me a minute to realize that that was how they were getting their drinks they wanted. I muttered the words, "Apple Juice, iced" To mine and it appeared there. I smiled and took a sip. I always loved this drink, one, it was good, and two, if I got it just right then I could freak my dad out by making it look like whiskey on the rocks. It was great. All you need was the right kind of food coloring lying around. In the bronze goblet it looked pretty convincing though. I would have to ask for one to take home.

I munched down on the burger happily. It tasted pretty good. There wasn't any ketchup on it so it was little dry, but the beggar can't be the chooser, or something like that. A side of fries was what I really wanted and suddenly there was a boy standing there with a bowl of them. He had donkey legs? No, no, they were definitely goat legs. He had little horns that peaked over the edge of his hair and he looked around my age.

"W-w-would y-you l-like some French f-fries?" he wondered. His terrible stutter didn't sound good though. Maybe he was nervous?

"Yea, I'd actually love some."

A large smile broke across his face. He pulled the tongs from the large serving bowl and started setting some French fries on my plate. He set down the bowl unsteadily after he served them and sat down across from me.

Nico was suddenly there behind me keeping his hands on my shoulders. I didn't even have to look at his face. I knew the feel of his safe touch. He took a seat next to me smiling at the goat boy.

"Noah, how are you man?" He asked gripping my hand under the table.

"I'm good, in the presence of the princess." Huh? What did he just call me?

"Uh, man, I'd like you to formally meet Aikaterine. She is the daughter of Artemis,"

"I know that. Her aura is strong with the sense of the huntresses." Noah's eyes were trained on my face. I was majorly uncomfortable.

"Yea man, she is also my girlfriend." Nico tried to keep it light, but he was straining on the kind words.

"Oh, Nico, I didn't even think to ask if she."

"It's ok" Nico laughed it off his laugh a little unsure. "Kate, this is Noah. He is my partner in crime in the real world. We go and gather up half-bloods all around the country."

"Hi Noah, it's nice to meet you." I gave a considerate smile and shook his hand. He seemed to jump when making contact with me. I resisted the urge to giggle. "N&N, you guys are N&N."

"Way better then M&Ms." Nico laughed putting an arm around my shoulders.

Noah gave a nervous bleat of a laugh. I sighed in content with my spot under Nico's arm. Today had been a pretty good day. I had to admit it could have been better and I could have never gone to that stupid little jail. But, if I hadn't gone to the Jail of the Forbidden then I never would have met Nico. It was a lose win situation. Sometimes I guess you just have to take those kinds of situations.

Noah got up and trotted over to his table with his friends. They welcomed him back with open arms comforting him from the let down. Nico hugged me a little tighter then stood to leave. I stood next to him showing him my empty plate so I could leave with him.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" He wondered tugging me slowly to the edge of the mess hall.

"I just spent four months in a dark cave. Even if I used to be, I think I got over it." I exclaimed as we jumped to grass. We ran into the woods and into a shaded patch of trees.

I kicked off the sandals I had mindlessly been wearing for months now and walked into Nico's arms. His chest pressed up against mine perfectly as his arms wrapped around my backside keeping me close.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too."

"I thoroughly hope you mean you love the smell of her shampoo." Someone's voice rang out. I pushed away from Nico's chest meeting an older look alike of me standing on the edge of the trees. A dozen or so girls were standing directly behind her with bows trained on hitting Nico.

"Mom?" I wondered stepping toward her and away from Nico.

"Lady Artemis" Nico said kneeling to the lady who I believed was my mom.

"Yes, mom" She smiled walking forward and hugging me.

If she was a forever maiden and hated guys, we had a problem.

* * *

**Tell me this cliff hanger is a bit better! I tried so hard for a good stopping point and with exams I am totally fried in my logical thinking part of my brain those stupid exams. SO you no the drill READ AND REAVIEW then i will not yell at you to read and review**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	6. Enemies Made

**so i got some good reviews last time thanks to everyone. I really like this story and will continue to post, but how fast it puts up depends on your reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

My mother dismissed Nico without shooting him or turning him into a gazelle. I supposed that meant he got it easy. The Huntresses that had been standing behind her patted me on the back as I walked passed. They gave cheers and welcomed "The Child of the Moon" I took that to be me. Though I never thought of myself that way, I was still in the mind set that Colby, back in the jail, was the true child of the moon.

Artemis closed off her tent except for letting one girl in. She looked around the age sixteen, the girl not my mom. The chick had black hair and startling blue eyes. A silver tiara looked off on her head, but she looked proud to wear it. My mother was sitting at an uncomfortable age for her. She was maybe twenty-three. I had heard from stories she preferred to be at a younger age.

"Aikaterine, hi, my name is Thalia, lieutenant of the huntresses." She shook my hand smiling to me as if I was one of her generals.

"Yes, Thalia is very trusted which is why she is the only one who can be around for this meeting." My mother smiled my way resting a hand on my own and quickly removing it.

"My dear child," my mom started. "I came to get you because I would like to tell you the story of which you have most interest."

"The one on how I was born?" I wondered scooting on a pillow closer to her.

"Yes" Her tone was grave as if she regretted the night herself.

"Lady Artemis, you do not have to do this. The mystery is with stainable. Isn't it Aikaterine?" Thalia comforted my mother while giving me a death glare. She was multitalented and scary looking, but somehow, it didn't faze me.

"No, she needs to know why I will never let her back to her father since she found camp." Mom said looking Thalia straight in the eyes.

"Fine, I wish to not stay for the replay of the story Mistress." Thalia mumbled not paying as much respect as she should.

"You were never forced to come in." Artemis pointed out. Thalia huffed and then left.

Artemis took a minute to herself before facing me. Here we go.

"Sixteen years ago, Apollo and I were in disagreement on who could last longer in the mortal world." She said the word mortal as if it was the most disgusting creature. "We went to my father and asked him to take our power from us for two months to see who could last longer.

"The second month I was leaning towards quitting, but I was too stubborn. I was taking a walk through a park by my apartment and a group of guys jumped me."

"Mom!"

"Listen, I thought I got out quick enough, but I couldn't do it. My father gave me back my power when he found out and I lost the bet. My brother excused my loss and no one spoke of it again." Artemis was staring at the table in front of us. I wanted too comfort her; I wanted to reach out a helping hand, but I wouldn't be able to do anything. It was done.

"I met your father again on a trip into the city. I dropped you off at his door step because the hunt was no where for a baby. I knew once you grew up enough you would be hunted and I tried to get to you, but when I got to the house you were already gone.

"I knew you would find camp eventually, but when I heard about the jail I started to worry. I came to camp to wait for you." She wouldn't look me in the eye and it was starting to bug me.

"Artemis," I whispered drawing my attention to the table as well, "I think I should leave… now." I stood from my spot and headed for the tent exit. She jumped going to follow me and started to run. I made it to the edge of the Huntresses' camp before I couldn't move at all. I was frozen in place.

"I want you to come with us Aikaterine. I want you to join the Hunt." My mom said calmly stepping forward and around to my face.

"I can't live the way you guys do. I can't be a forever maiden." I said keeping my gaze away from her face.

"Of course you can. I don't believe in the fact that you love that Nico boy."

"But, I do, and I can't stay. Good bye Mom." My tone was pretty much dead. This was getting harder and harder by the second. I took off from my spot in a dead sprint heading for the camp borders.

Fresh air ripped through my hair as I ran. The feeling of the forest around made me happy, but my mother's story and the fact she wanted me to leave Nico behind made tears stream down my face.

I flew into the shaded patch of tree me and Nico had been in and I was caught by someone. They jumped from behind a tree and I shrieked as they pulled me into their arms. My fists were useless against his chest as he tightened his grip on me.

"You're going to give me bruises." He muttered still tightening his grip. It was Nico.

I relaxed immediately sinking into his chest to cry more. He used the support of a tree to hold himself up while keeping me up with his arms. My face was buried in his chest. His fingers were gentle as they rubbed my back keeping me calm enough to stay in place.

I heard someone gasp when they saw who was alone in the woods. One of Nico's hands left my back probably to shoo the person away from us. A stomp of a foot insisted that the person stay put.

"Please leave," Nico said calmly.

"I'm not leaving Nico. Chiron said it's after dinner time and we need to go." I male voice was prominent, but there was someone else there.

"Percy," There was the other someone. She had a gentle voice toward Percy and also seeing my state she kept it calm. "Nico just has to get her more comfortable. She has to come too."

"She does?" Percy's voice was confused and Nico's was calm as they spoke at the same time.

"She is the only Artemis child at camp; therefore, she is the cabin leader." The girl's voice was still calm even more calm then Nico's. But, that was probably him struggling to hold me in place against him.

"Kate, are you ready to go to the meeting?" Nico stroked my hair and pushed threads of my auburn hair behind my ears. My face was slowly dragged up to see him smiling at me. I nodded and unsure yawn and he pulled me steadily into a full standing position. "It's ok." He whispered as we began to walk. His thumb was rubbing the back of my hand keeping me calm.

We were right behind the other couple. A black haired boy had his arm slung over a blonde haired girl's shoulder. They were the couple I had seen when we first appeared in camp. The back of there shirts had script that said counselor. It was written in Greek, and I could surprisingly read it.

We came back out by the pavilion and headed for the large house at which we had talked to Chiron earlier that day. The sky was dark now, stars littered the sky. As soon as we got out of the shade of the trees and into the moon light I felt fantastic. I took a deep breath through my nose. It seemed to drag in all the night air around me making me even calmer.

The door to the house was already open and kids were already placed inside. They were talking among themselves as if they were a secluded clique. The couple we had followed in took a seat. Percy gave me a wicked look that reminded me of Thalia. What had I done to him? The girl was smiling at me, but her eyes made me feel like she was analyzing every way to take me down. It was a kind smile none the less.

Chiron, I supposed, was in a wheel chair. I could have sworn he was a centaur this afternoon. Nico dragged me over to an abandoned pair of chair in the corner of the room. He put them right next to each other draping an arm around my shoulders. His lips brushed past my cheek making me blush even though no one was paying attention to us.

"Children," Chiron rolled to the front of the group waving a hand at us for silence. "We have recently found out where our Oracle has disappeared to."

Whispers split through the crowd of demigods. Percy had a look of fear that he was trying to hide. The girl to his side didn't look to thrilled that we had found her. That wasn't good.

"Annabeth" Percy chided rubbing her arm gently. She pushed it away and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't have to go." He said trying to get close enough to rub her shoulders. She smacked away his attempts.

"Annabeth doesn't favor Rachel." Nico whispered to me making it seem more loving then anything. "Percy got the quest to find her." Nico's fingers were brushing my hair back behind my ears so he could continue to whisper into my ear.

"Why? Percy hasn't even been there." I muttered keeping it quiet enough so the people around couldn't hear.

"He is a big quest taker." Nico whispered again not paying attention to what Chiron was saying.

"Annabeth, please, she is just a friend." Percy's whispers were becoming a little harsher.

"I'm not scared of you Percy. Yelling at me won't do any good, Seaweed Brain."

"Percy Jackson has refused to take the quest. I am giving a day to reconsider…" I heard Chiron come in. I was more in tune with the whispering conversations.

"If he still refuses tomorrow I would like Aikaterine too lead…" WHOA, BACK TRACK!

"Did he just…?" I wondered not actually finishing the question.

"Yes, yes he did." Nico said kissing my ear. It tickled and I giggled in voluntarily.

"Aikaterine," Chiron bellowed bringing me back to the main conversation.

"Hmm?" I said so smartly looking back to the man in the wheelchair.

"Do you except the request to take Percy's place if he does not exce—,"

"Why her?" Someone stood. She had red hair and was gripping the hand of a blonde haired boy next to her.

"Clarisse, have a seat girl." I chubby man stepped into the room from the kitchen with a glass of wine.

"Mr. D, this isn't fair. This chick just got here." She exclaimed her face was turning bright red like her hair and was fuming.

The boy that had been sitting next to her was behind her standing and rubbing her shoulders. She pushed his hand away and grabbed one hand to hold on her shoulder.

"She, unlike you Clarisse, has had humility and has been to where our Oracle Rachelle Deer is." They all moaned with his mess up on the name. Nico laughed.

"I have plenty of humility!" Clarisse gasped taking a step forward instead of backing down like she should have.

"She would have TAKEN A SEAT!" He yelled purple fire flaring in his eyes. She immediately took a seat like ordered to do so scooting back toward the blonde haired boy.

"Aikaterine, do you except?" Chiron repeated as if nothing happened.

"Yes" Nico whispered to me making my skin tingle where his breath lingered on my skin.

"Yes" I piped up automatically repeating Nico's last word.

"Great, that is the end of this meeting. I would tell both of you to go to the Oracle, but that is kind of the point of this quest. So… have a good night at the camp fire." Chiron's face was a happy façade that I could see fade as he turned away.

The red head Clarisse stood coming straight for us through the people leaving. The blonde haired boy closely trailed behind.

"Hey Moon Head!" She shouted even though it was unnecessary since she was right in front of me.

"Clarisse —," The boy was cut off.

"Shut it Chris. I just want to talk to Starry Eyes for a minute." She spat throwing a hand up to silence him.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Nico wondered pulling us both to our feet to face the bigger couple.

"I think we need to leave these two alone." Chris said watching the red head fume some more. He wasn't afraid per say; he seemed more smart to not get whack in the head by the big girl.

"Ok," Nico replied. There was no nervousness, but his touch was shaky as if he didn't trust the girl. I knew I didn't. He leaned down to my cheek kissing it gently and then to my ear whispering, "I won't go far. Just scream if you need help." I rolled my eyes and the red head grabbed my collar.

This talk was starting to look more like a cat fight.

* * *

**Poor Artemis, and now Aikaterine has Clarisse on her back. How many of you guys think this is bad because i think its bad.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	7. My Life's Curveball

**OH MY GODS!!! You guys i am sooooo sorry! I got grounded! no computer and such so you know what here it is the next chapter of the Jail of the Forbidden.**

**Get ready for some curve balls!  
**

* * *

"Listen," Clarisse's anger had been bad inside, but in the moonlight it was worse. True I felt better outside, but this was terrifying. "You may be the only daughter of Artemis and have been to this jail place, but you don't mess with me and I'll consider not running you through with my spear."

_I feel so loved. _"Clarisse, I am not trying to make any enemies here." _Too late,_ "I just wanted to be safe." _Not that that was a problem until I met the snake lady in my bedroom. _

She gave me one of those stupid glares that gave me the chills. I turned away from her and pulled the hood to the cloak I was wearing over my head. I could smell the crackle of electricity in the crisp night air as I continued to walk away. Clarisse's eyes were boring holes in the back of my head.

"Don't walk away from me!" She roared. The clumsy trample of her large feet started to shuffle my way.

I rolled my eyes as I neared the woods. I searched my mind scoping out the exact spread of the land I hadn't yet realized was in my mind. I could pinpoint every tree and pebble. It was kind of cool. There was some kind of monster by the creek that was exactly .34 of a mile away. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but it wasn't big.

"I said, DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Clarisse's voice was a bit closer, but no where near close enough to get a spear through someone.

I ghosted through the trees and into the dark. Heavy footsteps trailed behind me as I made my way through the forest. The feeling of the night air against my skin made me feel good as I went through the woods. I noticed there was a monster of some sort off to my left and avoided it.

The footsteps disappeared behind me and I realized I was alone. I mean literally alone. There were no stars, no moon, no grass, trees, or animals. I was alone utterly alone! The world had vanished around me. Black stone was lying beneath my feet and I could suddenly hear footsteps approaching me.

Nereus appeared holding a silver cylinder. The cylinder changed becoming a trident. Each time he hit it against his hand it would change into something else. It stopped on an arrow. He kept walking around me and I wouldn't move. My body wouldn't allow me.

"The power that one can hold in the palm of their hand," Nereus whispered to me stopping next to me. "Kronos's scythe, changing before your eyes, disguising its self until its owner's return." His fingers tucked my hair behind my ears. "You're going to carry it for me."

"No," I muttered not wanting that thing any closer then it already was. The power of it alone tickled across my skin making my hairs stand on end. The world's power inches away was making, that of which was my weakness, struggle to the surface. Being the best, being the most powerful, my weakness that barely kept my fingers to my side.

"You know you want the power in reach, Aikaterine." Nereus smiled realizing the power was almost too much for me to withstand.

I wanted it. I wanted it so much; it was so close. My fingers twitched at my side reaching for what I just couldn't take. "I won't…" I mumbled.

Nereus dragged the scythe across my back that was now a rose that in which represented Aphrodite. The shiver of power ran through me making me want to snatch the power from his hands.

"Take is Aikaterine, it's what you were meant to do; it's your destiny." Nereus's voice was low and seductive as he circled around me.

"Let me go; please, just let me go." My voice trembled as I thought about it.

"Not until you do what I say. You know what hurts though?" He took on a silence making me want to answer the rhetorical question. "You know it's your destiny. You can feel the power that makes you want to revolt to what you're saying."

"I…" A tear slipped down from my eye. I wanted to run because he was right. I wanted to hold that power to get the feeling of it in my fingers.

Nereus stood in front of me as the scythe changed back into an arrow. "Take it." He hissed smiling at me. The cruel evil smile made me shiver, but my hand reached out before me taking the arrow in my hold.

A shock of power went through me and I fell to my knees in pain. A stretch of golden light webbed up my arm and vanished under my skin. The hold of pain released me as I dropped the arrow.

"You've accepted it. Kronos will return Aikaterine, and you are the first person he will visit. Take this power with a warning: if anyone tried to remove the item from your possession, they will parish. It will disguise it's self as needed." An icy smile stretched across his face just before he turned and walked away from me.

Suddenly, I was back in the woods with Nico kneeling over me. His face was filled to the brim with worry as he stroked my hair from my face. His black eyes were watery as if he had been about to cry, but I knew he would never let the tears spill over.

"Are you ok? Clarisse caught up to you and you were on the ground kneeling and crying." Nico wondered keeping his voice low as he stared me in the eyes.

"I'm fine." I looked to my hand realizing that in my palm was not an arrow but a ring. The ring had a wire look with a blood red rock sitting in it. I slipped it onto my finger and hid it from sight.

"Ok, Chiron said we have to get ready to go, but he needs to know who you are taking with you. Percy refuses to take the quest." Nico smiled realizing that I had no clue what I mean by refused. "He and Annabeth ran off to go stay at Montauk for a while."

"Ok," I at least knew about Montauk. It was a beach. That's all I got.

"So…?" He pressed pulling me up to my feet.

"So what?" I laughed knowing that he wanted to go onto the quest with me.

"Kate please, just tell me who you're going to take on the quest!" He exclaimed getting slightly annoyed.

I pulled myself out of his arms and used him as support to stand. That scythe had completely drained me when I picked it up. "Ok, ok, I think I'm going to take you, and I also think I'll take Clarisse."

Nico stared at me for a bit not sure what to make of the second name. "What was that second one?"

"Clarisse, I'm going to take Clarisse."

"Are you crazy? If you make her too mad she could skin you alive!" Nico was being more sarcastic now. He knew I could handle myself if I had to.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny." I rolled my eyes stepping out toward the cabins. I stumbled a bit but held myself up. The trees were rather helpful as I pushed off one to get to the next. Nico stayed close but didn't try and help. I was going to do this on my own.

Chiron was waiting just outside the woods in centaur form. He looked tall and proud with new confidence I had never seen bloom in a person. He was holding a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt. _Orange? Really? They are going to make me wear orange?_ I thought. I had tried orange once. I threw the shirt away immediately. I hated orange.

"Do you have any other colors?" I wondered taking the shirt and jeans from Chiron.

It was then I noticed that Nico had on a black shirt with white words that looked like they had been stenciled on there. It kind of reminded me of a boot camp look.

"Sorry Aikaterine, we have always used orange, and we don't plan on changing it." Chiron did look truly sorry, but he was a considerate… uh, person… horse… man, thing. Centaur! He was a 'frickin centaur ok? As long as that's clear I can move on.

"I'll make some changes." A smile curled at the edges of my lips as plans formed in my head on what to do with this ugly butt shirt.

**!(This scene was too long and so wisegirlindisguise has omitted it from my story)!**

So, I was walking to the pavilion the next morning with Nico. My _new_ shirt was black and I had frayed the seams. I tied it back together so it showed off my figure and then I used silver cloth paint and in fancy script wrote "Camp Half-Blood" I even spelled it right with my dyslexia.

Nico had complimented the shirt as soon as I saw him and I got a couple of whistles from other guys that quickly got punched. The Aphrodite cabin girls hadn't liked how I had out done them in fashion since they wore stupid orange. All in all, it was a great day at camp! The rest of the day was boring no need to say anything about it.

We all headed off for our cabins and stayed there for the night. I was lying in my bed when Nico appeared sitting on my bed. His smile was demonic and kind all at the same time giving him that Hades charm.

"Hi Kate," He kissed my cheek and then scooted back on the bed so that his back was resting on the wall. I moved over in front of him and leaned back into his arms. So, he was sitting with his legs framing mine and his arms resting on my abdomen.

"What are you doing here Nico? The harpies already checked my cabin." I didn't mind that he was here, but I never imagined him sneaking in.

"They checked mine too. Once they check mine they don't come back, so I thought we could hang out." He seemed brighter now as if he was happy to be back at camp.

"You really like this place, don't you?" I wondered looking up to see him smiling at me.

"Camp is cool; it's safe. I really like you." He moved the stray hairs from my face. "This camp visit is going to be one of the best of my life." He whispered as he heard horse hooves passing. He put a finger to his lips as he listened.

The horse hooves continued to slop along soft soil until the stopped on my marble porch. Nico slipped out from under me and vanished again. I waved stupidly not realizing he had just left me until after he was gone.

_Knock! Knock!_ I sighed and rolled out of my bed and onto my feet. The door wasn't far but I was kind of tired from my shirt fixing. I opened the door to find Percy and Chiron standing there.

"Aikaterine, Annabeth and I need to go on the quest with you." Percy started as soon as I made eye contact with him.

"What makes you think that I want to take you and Annabeth?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Nothing, but we have to go with you. Annabeth and I had the same dream about it. Clarisse can't go." He looked real serious.

"What about Nico? He is still coming, isn't he?" I wondered loosening a little bit.

"Of course, you guys are inseparable." Annabeth breathed jogging up to Percy's side.

"Who's inseparable?" Nico wondered walking in like he had never known Chiron had come to my door.

"You two," Percy said pointing at the both of us as Nico slung an arm around my shoulders.

I looked at Nico for a second and then turned back to our audience. "How do I tell Clarisse she isn't coming?" I wondered realizing Nico's assumption that she would skin me alive might come true a little bit sooner than expected.

"Tell me what?!?" Holy Hera, she was walking straight for us with the angriest expression she could probably out match her own father in a stare down.

"Good luck," Percy shouted running away with Annabeth to one of the cabins closer to the end. Chiron had his fury hindquarters turned to us and was trotting away. Nico's arm slipped from my shoulder and he took a seat on a bench close to my cabin drawer.

"Listen Moon Dust, if you didn't want to make enemies you sure as Hades failed at that task." Her finger was erect and shaking with furry as she pointed at me.

"Clarisse, it's done. You're not coming on the quest." My voice was calm as she stared me down.

"Fine, but if you need any help, don't call." She turned her back to us and stomped away with the fury of one hundred manticores.

I sighed heavily and then turned to go into my cabin. Nico came in after me closing the door behind us. I plopped down on my bed frustrated with the world. Nico's presence stayed close. He was like a bright light on the map in my mind telling me exactly where he was.

The springs moved under me as he climbed over to the other side closer to the wall and put his hand on top of my stomach. The warmth of his hand made me shiver slightly, but I wouldn't let him move his hand. His breath was even and mine had a bit of a quicker pace to it.

"Aikaterine, you don't have to even go on this quest." He reminded me as his sweet breath caressed my cheek.

"But that's just it, I think I do." Tears welled up in my eyes threatening to spill over.

Nico knew it too. He knew that I had to go on this quest. He knew that it was supposed to be my quest from the beginning. He just didn't want me to get hurt. I knew it too. I knew I had to take this quest on because I was cursed with my own destiny.

* * *

**So what is goinbg to happen on the quest? You'll never guess! Unless you can read my mind; that would be weeeeiiiird!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	8. We Start the End

**I am giving you guys a longer on the count of: I have been a suckish author. I haven't been working on it and I got an inspiration burst. **

**Have fun reading, and I'm sorry that i have been keeping y'all waiting  
**

* * *

The next morning I found bags already packed for me next to my bed. Nico was missing from my cabin and the slight essence of dead roses filled the air. It was the way Hades smelt and I couldn't help but linger on the scent.

I got up from the bed and got dressed in some sturdy hiking clothes that Annabeth had left for me. I pulled on some black converses on with the denim shorts and white v-neck. I also pulled on my cloak for no apparent reason. It made me feel safe.

I shouldered my pack and waited until the morning horn blew for breakfast. I came out to find Nico waiting for me. I guess it didn't matter considering he was alone in his cabin and I was alone in mine we could walk together. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder ready to go on the quest.

Annabeth and Percy looked tired and came up to us. Annabeth looked like she didn't want to be here and Percy looked like he was indecisive. I couldn't blame the guy. This Rachel chick seemed like she had previously cause trouble for the perfect couple. I couldn't see how considering Rachel acted like she was crazy.

Nico slipped the cloak from my shoulders and tucked it into my bag. I guess I didn't need it, but I still wanted to wear it. Percy stepped forward and slapped Nico on the back lightly telling him he was ready to go. We were ready to go; well, by we, I mean the three of us and Annabeth who was there because of her dream. She still wasn't completely enthusiastic with having to come with us. Oh well, she could just deal with it.

We headed up toward half-blood hill planning to escape any goodbyes by not going to breakfast first. Chiron was waiting there as he claimed that he had left the pavilion to check on the Golden Fleece. We waited as he said his goodbyes to us individually.

Chiron got to me and pulled something from a saddle bag on his back. He pulled out a small hairclip. I didn't favor the little gem butterfly on it, but I needed something to get annoying hair out of my face. He hand it to me and turned one wing down so that the back face me. Immediately, the clip turned into a strong bow along with a quiver of arrows that appeared on my back.

"Is that the same clip…?" Percy questioned not really able to finish it because his voice cracked unexpectedly.

"Yes, Hephaestus let us keep it when he found out the loss that had occurred in his junkyard." Chiron answered backing away from me. Nico turned away for a while not able to look anybody in the eye for a while.

I handed the bow back to Chiron as Nico slowly pulled himself together. I guess there had to be a story behind this bow. Percy was quiet as Annabeth stared at the bow as if it was some myth she would have never believed in. I wasn't sure what to do. If it was some kind of cursed weapon that would put me in more danger than I already was. I didn't need a cursed bow along with Kronos's scythe or I'd have us all dead within the week.

Nico turned around and stood tall as Percy straightened himself up. Chiron slid the clip onto the outside of my pocket and waved us off as a white van was waiting down at the base of the hill.

"I call driving!" Percy shouted taking the keys away from Chiron and sprinted down the hill.

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth bellowed following him down. She ended up tackling him at the bottom next to the van and steeling the keys. Annabeth gets to drive.

"You guys, I think I should drive! I just got my license!" Nico went running down the hill almost smashing Annabeth into the side of the van.

I started to walk when Chiron's heavy hand came down on my shoulder. I felt the ring on my finger tingle as if it was close to some blood relative. "Good luck in your journey Aikaterine. I know you will do the right thing. Your road is rough, but you can do it."

"Wait, do you know about…?" I wouldn't finish my question on the count that he might not know and then I might just be giving it away. That would get me stuck on this stupid camp property for the rest of my life so that no one could get the ring but me.

"I know nothing." I whipped around to see Chiron doing the same thing and sprinting away.

"That was helpful." I mumbled sarcastically just before Nico called my name from the van. He had the keys and I was so going to get shotgun. I shot down the hill and slid into the front seat just as Percy opened the door to get in. He huffed a complaint and opened the door to the back as he slammed my door. I considered that a win.

Nico chuckled to himself starting the engine and pulling away from the curb. We made our way down a lonely street heading toward the bottom of the state. I was glad to be leaving truth be told. But, where we were headed scared me tremendously. We were headed straight for my home town of Carlin, Nevada. We pulled the curtains that separated the front from the back giving both of the couples a bit of privacy.

Nico let out a heavy sigh and settled down in the back of his seat. I pulled my legs in close to my body and turned his way after unbuckling my seat belt so I would have freedom of motion. He kept his eyes on the road like a good driver and I just watched as he zoomed in and out of traffic as if it was no big deal. But, there was that one small quiver of worry on his face that could not escape my eye.

"What's wrong?" I wondered putting my chin on top of my knees.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go back to that place." He said calmly pulling into the right hand lane of the highway.

"I can understand that." I laughed nervously. I sat there not really sure what to say. Truth was, I was wondering about that hair clip that Chiron had given me. There had to be a story behind it. "So…"

"The clip has something to do with my sister, just because you can't stop thinking about it." He chuckled catching a glance of my shocked face from the corner of his eyes. "She was a huntress and ended up going on a quest to look for Lady Artemis and Annabeth. They got to a junkyard and everything was cursed inside." He seemed to be fine right now, but you could tell Nico was having issues with keeping it cool.

"She found that bow you have, but she put that back. She found a small statue of Hades which was the last piece of a trading card game. She tried to take it out and was killed by the guardian of the land." His voice cracked when he talked about how she was killed and I sat there dumbfounded. How in Hades did I end up carrying all the weapons that make people cry? Tell me someone because I am lost.

"Nico I-,"

A rather loud giggle came from behind the curtains and we sat there for a bit. We were pretty sure it had been Annabeth, but you can never be sure. So, as Nico kept his eyes glued to the rearview mirror I parted the curtains just slightly to see what Percy and Annabeth were doing.

I was a little relieved when I saw them. Reason being, Annabeth and Percy were fully clothed because that image was something I didn't need stuck in my mind. They were on the first bench with her lying on top of his chest smiling like crazy.

"Whoa, I thought the curtains were closed for privacy." Percy said closing the curtains in my face. I sat back in my seat again staring at the road. I wasn't sure what to make of what I had just seen, but night was falling and Nico was starting to drift to sleep.

We pulled of the road and onto the side where it looked like no one would bother us since it was a rather calm street. Nico and I climbed our way into the back and took the back bench while Annabeth and Percy stayed where they had been all day. Needless to say I fell asleep in his arms and prayed to Morpheus for a dreamless sleep.

Stupid unanswered prayers…

I was lying on the cold stone floor of the endless dark room once more. The footsteps echoed around me once again until they were looming next to me.

"Welcome back," He hissed pulling me to my feet by my hair. I let out a scream not bothering to hold it in or bite on my lip. "You should be proud of what you have just done. You've taken the first steps toward your destiny."

"What are you talking about?" I pulled myself together barely able to support my own weight.

"Look at you, so weak yet you hold the power that could destroy the gods with you. It's draining you slowly, taking away what you have." He smiled taking a lap around me as if I was some sort of exhibit.

"No, I won't do it anymore. Take it back, find someone else." I ordered tugging the ring right off my finger. The ring turned back into the scythe becoming heavy in my hand.

"It's your burden to carry Aikaterine. You took it and now it is yours till death."

"You said Kronos would come and take it. You said nothing about my death for him to take it." I said bitterly swinging around the scythe so that it was pointed at his neck threateningly.

He set his finger atop the blade and pressed it down gently. "You didn't ask." He countered as the scythe returned back to the ring. "There is another way for you to get it off. You wouldn't have to stop living simply give up your soul."

"What's the other option?"

"In order to remain alive, you must return to Tartarus alone. You will travel deeper into Tartarus and give the ring to Kronos, but along with that instead of him killing you, you must pledge your servitude to him." Nereus explained as I slipped the ring back onto my finger.

"Fine, I'll choose when I get there. Can I get some real sleep now?" I complained crossing my arms over my chest.

"Already getting stronger I see." He applauded me lightly and then waved his hand as if dismissing me and I felt my self vanish.

I felt Nico's body underneath me, but the van was moving around us. The sleep in my eyes whipped away as I rubbed it away and sat up on Nico's chest. He was fully awake and had been waiting.

"Morning," I whispered leaning down to peck him on the cheek.

"You were screaming in your sleep, please tell me." He begged sitting up and placing me on his lap. I leaned forward kissing him deeply. I kept my hands in his unruly hair as I could feel him losing his train of thought. He arms wrapped around my back pulling me into his chest.

"Annabeth check out the couple in the back seat." Percy whispered softly from behind the wheel. I stuck my middle finger up in his direction and he chuckled to him self.

"Aw, how cute is that?" Annabeth whispered back.

Nico separated our lips and I rested my head on his shoulder taking in a deep breath. "There is no privacy in this gods' forsaken world." He mumbled rubbing my back gently.

"True dat," Percy shouted hitting the accelerator a little and we bumped into the back of our bench.

"Thank you for proving my point, Cuz." Nico sighed taking me off of his lap and to the side. He stood up and walked along the aisle on the side of the van and closed the curtains. Percy complained that he didn't get to watch the show and Annabeth laughed at him.

Nico had a quick pace as he came back down toward our back seat five rows away. I laughed as he slowed down and cornered me to the side of the van.

"Don't touch me son of Hades." I whispered harshly as he set his chest on top of me. He smiled demonically his eyes having an odd gleam to them. He kissed my cheek and made a trail of kisses down to my lips.

"I'll kiss you if I feel like it." He whispered on my lips.

"Fine," I mumbled as his sweet breath took over my senses. He moved the hair away from my face gently kissing the side of my face. I sunk down against the wall resting my back on the seat. My head slid back resting on the seat as well. His arms supported some of his weight as he settled down on top of me.

His lips met mine once more making me heart pound uncontrollably. Nico's tongue traced my bottom lips begging for entrance as we lay there. I felt as his tongue slipped into my mouth making my breathing speed faster. His hands came off of the seat crushing me completely under him. His finger carefully traced up my sides stopping at my upper back.

His hands floated back down the edge of my shirt. His fingers crept up under until I realized what Nico was doing. "Nico," I hissed shoving his chest off of me as soon as I gained control of myself. "Nico, stop." I sat bolt upright against the van wall trying to catch my breath.

"Aikaterine, I'm so sorry. I didn't…" He scooted across the bench so that he was on the end and I was next to the window. He looked utterly ashamed of himself dropping his face into his hands and running his fingers back through his hair.

I slid over next to him with one leg up on the bench so that I could face him. "It's ok." I rubbed his back comfortingly not sure what else to do. "Nico, I almost let you. It's a two way street." I soothed.

"I'm glad you aren't your mother." He looked a little amused at what he was about to say. "She would have turned me into a jackalope for just looking at her the way I look at you."

"She probably would." My laugh was unsure and sounded stupid when it came out, but Nico just wrapped and arm over my shoulder and hugged me closer.

"Kate, I love you." He whispered into the top of my head except this time my mother didn't rudely interrupt.

"I love you too Nico. Forever, please remember that." I whispered figuring that the worry in my voice would be too much if I spoke any louder.

"Forever," He promised. I smiled feeling content with myself.

"Hey Nico, can we pull over and grab some food?" Percy's voice came through the curtains.

I heard Annabeth whisper something like, "Nice timing Seaweed Brain,"

"Yea Percy, we can get some food." Nico answered sighing before he stood and headed toward the front of the van. I sat back a little longer as we pulled into what looked like a burger king. Percy parked sloppily in a spot and hopped out of the van. Annabeth followed soon after along with Nico. I sat there a bit until Percy slammed his fist against the side of the van signaling for me to get a move on.

I slid over to the open door and hopped out to be greeted by something I didn't want to see.

* * *

**So... what do you think? **

**I hope you guys like it. It's not my best no, but it gets better i promise. **

**I have the next chapters ready the story isn't complete but it is getting there. It's so exciting anyways, R&R. LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Sincerely, **

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	9. Burger King and the Rogue Girl Scouts

**Another chapter! trying to make up for me being a terrible author for a while. Did i mention i fell bad? Anyways, who was outside the van? Find out.  
**

* * *

Nico had a huntress's arm wrapped around his neck and a dagger up to his throat. Percy and Annabeth were blocked in by two other huntresses and a pack of wolves. My mother was standing next to the van picking her nails with a stray arrow head.

"Aphrodite likes all of you a little too much." Her voice was strong and clear as if she could rule the world if she felt like it.

"I just want some food." Percy complained as a wolf singled him out and began a new orbit.

"That's all you men think about. Your stomachs rule your mind." Artemis complained.

"Not true," Percy shouted in her direction.

"Oh really, Percy? When you're about to control the water, where do you feel it most?" She whipped around facing him promptly.

"In my stomach," he answered without realizing what he had just said. "Oh" he formed the word with his mouth and then got a look of puzzlement in his eyes.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes and hugged one of the huntresses. She stepped away from the dogs that simply let her pass. "Artemis, why did you come and find us? And where is Thalia?" She bowed slightly, but other than that she was rather in charge in this situation.

"Thalia is on her way and I came because, like I said, Aphrodite likes my daughter a little too much." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest dropping the arrow head which turned into a butterfly and took off toward the south.

That's when Thalia walked in. She had on a pair of grey colored camouflage pants, a black shirt, and a silver cloak along with a circlet of a crown sitting around her head. She looked angry, but not at anyone in particular, just angry. She was holding a spear. She hit a button and the spear became a small canister. I sat there kind of dumfounded at the fact that these hidden weapons were everywhere, and I had never seen them before. She tucked it down into her pocket and walked over to Percy. They hugged and then she walked over to the girl that had Nico by the throat. She had said maybe one word, two at the most, and then Nico was free. She cuffed him in the arm lightly and walked our way. This was not the Thalia I had seen the first time. This person was completely different.

"Lady Artemis," She kneeled and then stood as if it was normal. She had one hand in a fist and slowly uncurled it to reveal the blue butterfly. "I got your message." The butterfly spread out its wings and then turned into and origami paper butterfly. There were words written across it that obviously had some kind of message across it. "Hephaestus had it already waiting. You can have it anytime you want. It's in your mailbox." Thalia stepped back and called off the dogs near Percy. Annabeth kissed him lightly on the cheek and some of the girls around us made blech noises.

"Perce, you can go get some food now." Thalia bellowed in his direction. Annabeth and he went straight for the Burger King entrance. A couple more girls followed looking happy to get some greasy food. It left two other huntresses, Thalia, Nico, three wolves, my self, and my mother.

"What do you want mom?" I crossed my arms over my chest rather annoyed with the goddess.

"I saw what happened this morning, and I would like to tell you something." Artemis didn't look sure of herself anymore. Thalia stepped forward laying a hand on my mother's shoulder. She nodded once causing Artemis to gain some sort of confidence from her head huntress. "I am… ok with you having a boyfriend and I, uh, came to give you gifts, from me."

She held out her hand and a blue velvet box appeared. It wasn't the size of a ring, but the size of a picture book. Under that she had silver cloth draped over her arm. She handed the box to Thalia who held it gingerly in her hands. Artemis threw the silver cloth over her shoulder.

She took back the box and held it out before her. She opened it to reveal a silver circlet like what Thalia was wearing, but this was different. It looked like two silver vines intertwining with each other loosely. Small leaves came out pointing slightly toward the front of the circlet. A small silver circle that reminded me of the full moon sat at the front just above where the vines dipped down in a v that would sit just above the bridge of the wearer's nose. Flowers that seemed to be just blooming were styled with the center being tiny diamonds cut perfectly. It was gorgeous.

Artemis pulled it from the box handing the container back to Thalia. I kneeled willingly as she placed it on top of my head making me feel like a princess. She pulled me back to my feet and smiled at me.

"I want you to feel like I'm always there. So, I had it made especially for you. I know you aren't my head lieutenant, but you are close in my heart Aikaterine, always know that no matter how rash I act." Her smile slowly faded as if she was having trouble not being serious for once.

"I always will." I smiled at her a comforting smile that I knew was true.

Artemis retrieved the cloth from over her shoulder and held it out to me. A cloak of the Huntresses was mine to be had. I took it into my arms and wrapped it around my self. It formed itself around me making itself into a grey trench coat.

"Thank you mom," I hugged her tightly around the waist. She stood there for a bit before hugging me back.

"Aikaterine, I love you. And, I know you'll do the world right on your quest." She smiled at me and walked in toward Burger King.

Thalia smiled and winked at me as she walked by. I turned to watch her leave and found Nico standing there. I had completely forgotten he was standing there. Nico's smile was large as he slowly made his way over to me.

"I think we just got my mother's blessing." My voice got more and more excited as he got closer.

He sped up and wrapped me in his arms swinging me around in circles. He set me down and kissed me lightly. I felt like I was in a romantic movie with a princess fairy tale coming true.

"Let's get some food, and then we can head on." Nico took my head and lead me inside.

We got to the counter and the girl dabbed some tears away from her eyes. She told us how she had seen us outside and said we were the perfect couple. Needless to say, we were getting our meals free for just being all around awesome people. As we stood next to the counter Nico pushed my auburn hair behind my ears and kissed my cheeks like one of those mushy boyfriends from the movies.

We were putting on a great little show for the cashier who had given off her duty to her trainee. She was now leaned across the counter listening and watching as I snuggled into Nico's chest. She was propped up on her elbow her eyes growing so large they were the size of discs.

"Here's your food. Have a nice day." She said dreamily sliding the bags across the table on a tray. Nico took it up and led me over to a two person table. Nico left with our cups to get some soda and Thalia took a seat across from me.

"Hi there," I smiled her way as she set her hand down on the table in front of her in a business like form.

"Listen Aikaterine, I didn't mean to be a complete jerk the other day. I was in a bad mood." She looked kind of ashamed of herself as if she could have pulled herself together for our meeting.

"Why were you in a bad mood?" I wondered leaning forward as I noticed Annabeth trying to listen from across the aisle between our tables.

"I had just figured out what happened to Lady Artemis. I was a little more than upset and I blew my top when she had to tell you. I'm sorry." She held onto my hands quickly and noticed the ring on my finger. "What's that?" She wondered looking at it closely. I noticed the red rock seemed to be moving within itself like molten lava.

"It's a ring." I said mater-o-factly making her sound rather dumb.

She gave me an odd look and then went back to the ring. "Where did you get it?"

"I'm not sure." I lied coolly as she gave me another funny look. "I don't remember it was so long ago."

"I don't know if I –"

"What are you girls talking about?" Nico interrupted setting down to sodas.

"Nothing," I answered quickly as Thalia gave up her seat and headed back for her table with a huntress, Percy, and Annabeth. Nico took back his seat and grabbed his french-fries from the bag.

We ate most of the lunch in silence as different people entered and left the restaurant. The Huntresses along with my mother got a couple of funny looks considering the looked like a rogue Girl Scout troop. Nico and I talked about a few things like what some of the things that ticked us off were, but we knew almost everything about each other. Hell, we had been in a cave together for four months. Knowing each other was something that was inevitable.

When the whole group finished up we threw away our trash and made our way back out into the parking lot. The Huntresses immediately rounded up the dogs and headed off toward the woods. My mom hugged me goodbye and took off after her huntresses shrinking down to the size of a twelve year-old and vanishing. Thalia said her goodbyes to Percy and Annabeth. She quickly hugged Nico and then came up to me.

Her hug was kind of like a death grip. She cut off all the air to my lungs and leaned up to my ear. "You can't keep secrets. We'll find out." She hissed so that no one noticed. She walked out to where everyone else had vanished and looked back at the Burger King. Some people gave her funny looks as she was about to walk into the woods. Thalia looked like she laughed and then snapped her fingers.

A waved of what looked like pure energy radiated off of her and across everyone around us. I didn't understand until Percy gave a thumbs' up as the people turned from the windows. Thalia winked at me and walked into the woods vanishing completely.

We climbed back into the van and Annabeth was driving. Fine with me, I didn't want to drive at all. Nico settled down next to me in a seat. I rested my head on his shoulder. Percy was sitting in front of us looking rather stoked as if he had just gotten an extra boost of enthusiasm for our quest.

"Percy, get your butt up here." Annabeth complained pulling out of the parking lot.

"What if I don't want to?" He teased.

"Then I'll skewer you; how's that?" She shot him a death glare to him using the rearview mirror.

"How are you supposed to do that? I'm invincible remember?"

"I'm your girlfriend, remember? I know exactly where your weak points are."

He slipped off of his bench and climbed back into the front of the van. I laughed and Nico rolled his eyes as if this was everyday stuff. I sighed in relief of the so far stressful day and found it comforting that we were already in Denver, Colorado. We had about twelve hours left in the drive and it was around two in the afternoon. So, I slept late, but I made up for it by the time I spent up at night.

A yawn escaped my mouth. It was so large my eyes began to water. Nico chuckled a bit.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Nico suggested stroking my hair calmly.

Immediately, I shook my head, no. The last thing I needed to do was sleep. I didn't Nereus telling me something else that would scare Nico half to death.

"Come on Kate, you're tired. Just take a nap, maybe you won't have nightmares during the day."

I considered it. Would Nereus be waiting behind my dreams when I fall asleep during the day? He had knocked me out once to give me the scythe, but now that I had it would he want to talk to me during the day?

Suddenly, I got light headed. My vision blurred over and I could barely see.

"I can't see." I muttered. Nico looked at me and must have seen that my pupils were dilated.

"Annabeth, pull over; something's wrong with Aikaterine." Were the last words I heard before I deafening roar split through my head. I squinted against it as if I could get it to hurt less, but it was inside my head. I blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you like, once again i have other chapters ready. They are ready to go and you just have to read and review. Love y'all**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	10. I Get My Soul Taken Away

**It's about to get really good I love this part. Hope you guys do!**

* * *

"He has risen." Nereus shouted as soon as I was in the room. "You must get here soon."

"Take it now," I demanded getting to my feet.

"Kronos must take it from you. He cannot come beyond our walls where this room lies. You must come." Nereus ordered spinning on his heel to turn to the side and stalk around me.

"Take it to him then," I pulled the ring from my finger letting it form into the scythe. I pointed it straight for his neck watching as he realized this was no bluff.

"Silly girl this is just a dream. You can't really kill me hear. I'm compacted dust." He smiled as he moved the blade away from his throat.

"Then I can practice." I swung around the blade easily slicing through him. His body fell apart like sand where I hit and then completely sealed its self together.

"Get out of here Aikaterine. You're holding up the progress across the states." He dismissed me with his hand and I melted away.

"Aikaterine, Aikaterine, breathe please, don't leave me." I heard Nico shouting at me. Had I died? I sucked in a breath felt my heart start with a couple of uncertain beats before starting up regularly.

My eyes fluttered open and Nico was looming over me with Annabeth and Percy watching helplessly. Percy and Annabeth were looking at their feet and Nico was crying into his hands. I sat there rather confused. I guess I had died. I wasn't sure. I remembered blacking out and that was it. Every time I met with Nereus did I die? This was a little weird.

"You guys?" I wondered not really sure exactly how to tell them I was right here. We were all crammed in the back of the van and I was a little bit nervous with everyone so close.

Annabeth and Percy's heads both shot up looking straight at me. Nico slowly lifted his head and stared at me in disbelief. Annabeth slowly had a smiled grow across her face. Percy hugged her and swayed back and forth. Nico was just dumbfounded.

"I felt you die. You were gone. Right in my arms, you died. You couldn't have come back." Nico whispered staring at my stomach.

"Nico, I'm right here. I'm back." I pulled his attention of to my face and kissed the tip of his nose.

He gave sort of a half smile. I sat up more and crossed my legs in a crisscross position. "I have to show you guys something." It slipped out of my mouth and I knew it was too late.

"Ok, show us," Percy answered.

"I can't show you guys in the van. We have to go outside." I slid off the end of the seat and stumbled as I propped myself against the van wall. I tumbled my way down the aisle of the van and out the door. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico climbed out after me as I slowly made it through the ditch and into the woods.

Nico caught up to me easily on the way up the other side of the ditch. He pulled one arm up over his head and let me use him as my personal crutch as we got through the first line of trees. Just inside that line of trees I stopped. I pushed Nico a safe distance away and kneeled knowing that once I took off the ring and it turned into a scythe I would have serious trouble.

"What's going on Kate?" Nico demanded.

I sighed knowing that I would somehow lose once I told them this. "Nico, the dreams you've been asking about. I am meeting someone in my dreams that I don't want to be there."

"What are you talking about?" Nico was quickly shushed after he finished his question by Annabeth.

"The first time I met him was when Clarisse was coming after me. He pulled my soul from my body and I had to get something from him."

"What is it?" Percy shouted annoyed with the word games.

I pulled the ring slowly off my finger. Annabeth was getting really fidgety, crossing her arms, then her ankles. Uncrossing her arms, uncrossing her ankles, she just couldn't stay still. The ring came all the way off and the scythe grew heavy in my hand.

The double sided curved blade was beautiful. I had to admit it. There was no changing the thought that this was a beautifully crated blade. The feeling of power felt like it wanted to split apart. The two metals wanted to unlatch from each other like, like sides of a magnet. I could feel the power of it radiating on to me, but my own power was being taken by it.

"Aikaterine, I can't believe that you…" Nico wasn't able to finish he kneeled down next to me staring at the blade.

"I didn't come on this quest to find Rachel." Tears began to stream down my face as I tried to explain. "I am traveling all this way because Kronos is coming back, and I am delivering his weapon to him."

"Aikaterine, why did you even except it? You have to except the weapon to take it." Annabeth sounded appalled as she got closer.

"Because, it's my fatal flaw; I want the power. I want to have the control, but since I've taken on the weapon I have no control. I don't know what to do." I changed the weapon back into a ring and slipped it back onto my finger. Then it clicked. I didn't have to bring them with me. I could go alone and escape anything happening to anybody. I stood up feeling rejuvenated and took off toward the van.

Nico took all of two seconds to realize what I was doing. He stood and threw out his hand bringing up a walk of rock. I skidded to a stop and quickly scaled it. A gasp of shock came as the rock wall disappeared behind me. A hole opened up in front of me and I leaped over it easily.

"Nico, stop!" I shouted still running.

"You can't go by yourself." His voice was echoing between the trees as if he was sporadically changing positions.

"Watch me," I got to the passenger side and threw open the door. "Nereus, can't you just transport me?" I wondered starting up the engine.

_Yes,_ Nereus's voice filled my head as I hit the gas pedal. The car sped on and I vanished from the driver seat.

I felt it coming and tucked and rolled in on the floor. I was lying on the floor of Nereus's office. A Cyclops pulled me to my feet by the shoulder and Nereus was sitting at his desk.

"I'm here. How do I get down there?" I mumbled taking a seat in the chair.

"Luke, our guest is here." A boy around the age seventeen stepped out from behind a corner. He had a scar that ran down his face and he looked disappointed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again." He looked up at me half smiling as if that was all he could manage. "Come on, he is waiting down stairs." He held out his arm and I linked my arm through his.

We walked over to the elevator door calmly where the Cyclopes let us in. We stood quietly as the doors closed in front of us. The boy named Luke hit the button with the scythe on it and we headed down. I reach over and hit the JF button.

"What are you doing?" he turned to face me.

"I'm visiting some friends." I answered calmly as the elevator was knocked sideways and then lurched to the right floor. The doors cracked open and no one reach in. I sucked in a sharp breath as the finally parted completely. "Hold the doors Luke. I need to see if there is anyone left."

"Ok, hope you find what you're looking for." He put his hand on the door and waited with his finger on the open doors button.

I stepped out and looked around clueless. The cave was gone. There was no abode in which Nico and I had stayed.

"Grant, I think I heard the elevator." I heard someone yell as someone headed my way from behind a large formation of rocks. Jezebel ran out from behind the rock wall covered in blood. "Katherine?" She wondered sweeping off her jeans.

"Jezebel, where is everyone else? Where are the other four?" I wondered giving her a quick hug. She was Kronos's daughter, yes, but she was still a person and she seemed to have changed.

"Grant is here with me right now, but he has a broken leg and is getting sick like Ocean. Ocean died because the disease was too much." I nodded letting her know I was listening. "Hazel and Colby were taken away and separated from each other. I've seen them in the fields but both at different times. Better yet, why are you here? You got out."

"I never was free. I'm here again and someone's waiting for me. I have to go. Tell Grant I said hi ok? Take care of yourselves for as long as possible." I turned away ready to walk away. I kept going; I was about half way back…

"Say hi to my dad for me." She laughed a bit and I heard her footsteps head toward the rocks.

I slid back into the elevator and Luke hit the close doors button. We slid farther down beneath the Earth's crust and stopped. The doors cracked open and a gust of frigid wind blew in on our faces.

"Come on," Luke whispered grabbing my hand and dragging me into the darkness. "Kronos!" Luke's voice echoed through the caverns making the roof rumble.

"Luke, you've returned for me." The voice floated through the air making me shiver.

"Yes Lord Kronos," Luke whispered.

Suddenly, he vanished from my side like he had been punched. I heard him groan in pain, but I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. A scream of pain echoed from where he had disappeared from sight and I stepped back toward the elevator. I couldn't sense anything around me. Above the ground I could see every pebble and see through the dark, but down hear everything was a different element.

Someone grabbed my arm and I shrieked. He covered my mouth pulling me into the light of the elevator. It was Luke, but his eyes were gold and he looked evil. He moved his hand from my mouth and down to the side of my face. He moved his hand again and placed his forearm against my throat. Luke backed me all the way to the elevator and smashed me against the wall. I could breathe.

"You came to give me something. The only way I can get that is by killing you." He hissed seeming to enjoy the fact he would get to kill a demigod.

"Unless… you own – my… soul," I choked out as my head started to throb.

"Go on," he dropped me to the ground where I held firm.

"Take the ring and take my soul as a payment. Please, just don't kill me." I begged.

"Stop crying girl, you'll be a good night leader. I'll accept the payment." He reached out for my heart pressing his palm right over my heart. He pulled back holding a small glowing blue star. "It's almost as beautiful as Artemis's soul, though now it is scarred." He sighed in content and then held out his hand. "My scythe please servant," I took the ring off and set it in his hand. No one died yet, so I figured it was all ok.

The sword formed in his hand and I felt like a huge burden had just been lifted. My destiny was fulfilled, but I was worried that I had just given up something else. Something I would never be able to get back because of what I had just done.

"Let's go." He pulled me into the elevator by my arm sheathing his sword and putting it on his back. "I don't like this." Kronos/Luke grabbed the circlet off my head.

"Please, I got it from my mother. I don't have to wear it, just let my keep it." I begged as we shot up toward the crust of the Earth.

"Very well, it will be waiting for you above in your room. It must stay there. It doesn't go on raids with you." The crown vanished from his hands.

"Ok" I agreed not really having a choice.

"The color is wrong." He complained touching my cloak. The fabric shimmered out around me turning black. I kept my gasp quiet as I realized he would slowly change me until I was what he wanted. "Pull your hood up, no one has seen what my taking your soul has done." I didn't say anything, but what could he mean?

We came out of the elevator and everybody was already kneeling. I didn't make a move and loomed at his side. His hand rested on the small of my back as he led me down a hall. He opened one door and pushed me in telling me it was my bedroom. I thought it was kind of odd how he knew his way around without having been alive for like four years. It was strange.

The room was beautiful. It was dark most of the way around and had a section of wall made out of cedar wood in the center. On one side was my bed which was on suspension ropes from the wall. The other side had a wardrobe, a mirror, and a small lounge with white furniture. The room was round and had two doors in total, the exit and the bathroom door I presumed. Lights were small and dimly lit hanging form the ceiling all over the room at different heights. It was gorgeous.

I made a circle around the room and stopped in my lounge.

"This is so cool." I muttered taking a seat. The door open and Nereus walked in.

"Hey Roomy," He shouted going into the bathroom.

"No way," I muttered sinking down into the chair. There was only one bed in there.

He came back out in his boxers and crawled in the bed. Luckily, I couldn't see because the wall was in the way.

I stood and walked over to the mirror. I removed the hood to my cloak and revealed my face. "Oh my gods!" There was a black mark right next to my eye that covered the side of my face. There were some swirls and other ends were spikes. It was beautiful in a way that was rather dark and gothic.

After I stared at it for a bit I grabbed a couple of throw pillows and stacked them up. I pulled off the cloak and used as a blanket over myself. That's how I fell asleep my first night.

* * *

**The next chapter will be in the future a bit. Like a couple months or so. I have it ready just R&R**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	11. I Take the First Steps Toward Victory

**This is a longer chapter because i made no stopping points and had to find an okay stopping point. Hope you guys like it. Please take the song suggestion below. **

**Oh, and if you want to see what the scar looks like on Aikaterine you should follow these steps below:**

**1. Open up Google**

**2. Click the "images" link on the top of the page. **

**3. Type in "tribal tattoos face"**

**4. Look at the first picture that should be the one. Picture it without the diamond studs. **

**Now that you have read my extremely long Author's Note, but hey, i was bored. Now enjoy the story **

**WARNING: The next few chapter will contain scenes that could make you both hate my character and feel for her. Harsh language will come into play and some scenes are inappropriate for younger readers. **

**LOVE Y'ALL!  
**

**

* * *

To understand the full intensity of this chapter listen to the song **

"**Breathe No More" by Evanescence as you read. The music and the**

**Lyrics put you into some sort of mindset. It's cool. **

~!~!~!~ Two Months Later ~!~!~!~

"Good luck tonight Darling," Nereus pecked me on the cheek and headed off into his section of the woods around Camp Half-Blood.

The scar on the side of my face was strong where Kronos had permanently marked me. I led my squad closer to the boarders keeping them at bay. Training multiple hellhounds and many, many hydra, and a couple of Cyclopes wasn't easy, but I had managed within two months.

"Almost midnight ma'am," Colby walked up to my side with his bow in hand.

"Thank you Colby. Make sure the archers stay back. They are the last line of defense along with the Cyclopes. No mistakes," I warned. In training he had tried to get to Hazel and had "died" in the process of getting to the hologram her.

"Yes ma'am," He vanished from my side and took off through the crowd to his archers.

_Midnight Aikaterine, time for the attack, _Kronos's voice leaked into my head like it did to all his lieutenants. I raised my sword which just happened to be Luke's old sword Backbiter. I took off into the woods reading the map in my head. I could hear the other people of our army and also see them as little dark patches on my map.

We came closer and closer to the first actual buildings of the camp which were the cabins. I saw a bright light on my map and a piercing stab went through my heart. I knew exactly who it was. I stopped running and spun my sword to signal a continuation of the march.

The troops split around me and kept going until I heard the glass shattering of the cabin windows. Screams split the air and I smiled. My mind had been retrained to see this as appropriate. The smile grew as I smelled victory coming. I sheathed my sword watching the dark figures of campers fall on my mind map.

I pulled the hood of my cloak up over my head hiding the scar next to my eye. I stepped out from the trees' cover. Monsters were clashing swords and weaponry with the campers who were in pajamas and sweat pants. Our army on the other hand was completely calm. Armor and weapons all ready as they knocked down almost all campers.

One group was giving my group particular trouble. Three people were standing back to back in triangle form slashing monsters like it was their day job. The bright light flashed on my map pinpointing the person in that triangle. I sucked in a deep breath and walked toward them. Backbiter shone in the moonlight as I stalked their way.

The bright light got even brighter making my head hurt as I came to a stop just outside sitting behind a wall of hydra. An _empousai _saw me and stopped the hydra. They all separated and made a path that led from me to the three in the center.

My hood was still covering my face so they couldn't tell it was me. Percy saw Backbiter and charged me. I parried his strike easily and slammed him to the side into a battle of Cyclopes. I wished him luck against his brothers and faced Annabeth who had her dagger out.

She slashed at me and I brought her down with one easy swing. The air whooshed out of her lungs when she hit the ground and I stepped around her toward Nico who looked shocked that I had just taken down the two most experienced campers here.

"Luke, I knew you were a good swordsman, but you just took out Percy and Annabeth." Nico said astonished.

I pulled the hood from my head revealing my face. "Thank you Nico. But, I prefer to go by my name and not my master's name."

"Aikaterine, you left us in the woods and crashed the van; what happened?" He wondered stepping forward.

"I fulfilled my destiny." I slashed upward with my sword almost catching his chin, but he jumped back and I only got the tip of his hair.

"Aikaterine, finish him up. We need him to go to Olympus." Nereus shouted from behind me.

"Fine…" I shouted. "But, I'm going to enjoy this." I muttered stepping forward.

Nico had out a shield and his sword, but every shot he took was harmless to me. He knew it too. He didn't want to hurt me. I stabbed toward him and he blocked it off. He continued to parry my strike and smash my sword with his shield.

"Kill me Nico; you know you can do it." I challenged him cornering him on the porch of my own cabin.

"I won't do it." He said just before I cut his shield off his arm. It rolled away and clanked to a stop at the end of the porch.

"It's the only way you can win." I teased disarming him and sending the stygian iron sword twenty feet away.

I brought down my sword straight for his head and he rolled to the side. Backbiter got stuck in the wall and I started to struggle with it. I gave up on it and walked away from it. I didn't stop to try and get Nico I walked straight for Kronos's tent that was set up in front of the Big House.

Nico's gentle hand came down on my shoulder and stopped me. "What are you doing Aikaterine?"

I whipped around and threw a punch for his nose. He caught it in his hand and smiled at me. My predictability was my flaw, and it was my trap. I kneed him in the groin and he went down. I kicked him in the stomach a good time and he groaned in pain. I dropped down to the ground and smiled.

"Why?" he moaned only a couple pitches higher than usual.

"Because I'm good at it." I used one swift move and a simple pressure point and he went limp. I picked him up easily and continued toward the tent.

Nereus stepped out from the tent and tried to take Nico from me. I waved him off and continued on inside. The burgundy walls of Kronos's tent reminded me of his own room back at our base in Nevada. It was slightly cold, but I had gotten used to the feeling. Kronos was lying back in a cot messing with the scythe's blade. He had decided to come along on the fact that he wanted to kill every last camper who had participated in the defeat of him four years ago.

When he saw me he applauded. I felt accomplished. Ever since I had given him my soul his approval was what I needed to survive. I didn't need Nico anymore, and I didn't need anything really. I just needed my self, my sword, and my master. It's how it worked in my head.

A hydra removed Nico from my possession and pulled him outside toward the hold for the campers we would be taking as blackmail. We hadn't found Zeus's daughter, and that was a problem. If we didn't have her then we wouldn't have a hold on Zeus or Artemis. I probably could have been the pawn if I still bared my own soul, but that went out the window two months ago. Unless, I could act.

"Kronos, I have a suggestion for when we head for Olympus." I kneeled down before him making sure he knew I was not being forward, just trying to be helpful.

"We go tomorrow, so tell me, what do you suggest?" Luke's face spoke the words but the voice and the attitude was someone completely different.

"I could act as if I had never turned and we could have a hold on my mother." I never really called her mother anymore, but it fit here. So, why not?

"We already have that covered, Aikaterine, but thank you for the suggestion. You will be taking care of the action in the end."

"Very well, Master. May I get some rest for the night?" I asked rising to my feet.

"Yes," I turned to walk. I was stopped by his voice, "You must receive payment for the night, no?" He wondered. I heard the creak of the cot as he stood. Bitter sweet payment of Kronos…

"You know Nereus wouldn't like that, Sir." I teased spinning on my heels to face him.

"He never does Aikaterine. But, payment is payment." He walked my way slowly setting down the scythe on a table on his way. He gripped my arms tightly and pulled me up against him. His lips crushed mine under the dominance. He forced my mouth open and I let him take complete control. This was my payment for every day jobs. If I was lucky and had done something a little extra I would get more time, or more action. It all depended on my performance.

"Good job today Aikaterine," He whispered against my lips as soon as I was free from his death grip.

"Thank you Lord Kronos," My voice came out as a seductive whisper making him lean into me more. "I have to go to bed." I whispered trying to make him release my mind from where he had it. If he wanted to he could bend me over backward with one thought, but he usually didn't because I didn't try to do him wrong.

"Fine," He spat a little irritated. "But, you come to me tomorrow for a raise before we go to Olympus."

"Yes Sir," I answered politely spinning and going straight for my room. I unhooked the cloak from my neck and hung it up on a coat rack in mine and Nereus's room. I had on the silver tunic that of which I always wore now. You're thinking that these were regular tents, but they were charmed and were huge inside. Different rooms and beds and cots and whatever you needed would appear inside. I love them. I had used them frequently over the last couple months. They were good to have.

Nereus waltzed in with my sword at his side. He waved it around in the air teasingly and I got up from my chair. I jumped for it and missed miserably. My biggest challenge standing right in front of me, my fiancé was so sweet and knew about the Kronos thing. I had a ring around my neck that was on a chain. It was my engagement ring and we weren't allowed to get married because I was ruled by Kronos and his father was back. I wasn't allowed and neither was he.

"I found this at your cabin." He laughed keeping it out of my reach. "You have to earn it back since this is the third time you've lost it."

"Hey, I won my battles. You got Poseidon's son and Athena's daughter, didn't you?" I jumped again hitting the hilt but not able to get a grip on it.

"Earn it," He ordered chuckling switching the sword to the other hand.

"Fine," I stopped jumping and went to the top of his armor. I unbuckled the shoulder straps and then the side straps letting his chest plate fall away. The clanks of metal were muffled by the dirt and the rugs around us. I unbutton his shirt all the way down revealing his chest.

I kissed the hollow of his neck and then his chest. I went down in a trail of kisses as I slowly unbuckled his belt. I saw my sword drop in a level of height. It immediately shot back up and I moved upward toward his lips. I pushed the sleeves of his shirt down his arms and his shirt fell to the floor.

My hands drifted down to his abs staying there as I kissed him deeply. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth and I felt a tear dew at the corner of my eye. My sword dropped behind his back and almost cracked a smile. I was going to win this battle.

"Aikaterine, get out here; we have a problem." Kronos's voice broke through the silence of our room.

"Wait for me," I whispered kissing his chest and then grabbing my sword. I won. I grabbed my cloak and pulled it around me. I didn't bother with the hood considering the only one who would see me when I walked through the curtains was Kronos.

"Yes Kronos?" I asked calmly seeing him by the exit to our giant tent.

"A couple of prisoners are causing some trouble, and I am deciding to put you out there on watch for them." He smiled as if he liked what he was doing.

"Are you jealous Master?" I wondered. He had to have known what had just gone down in my room.

"No, I just trust you with watching them." He hissed. I walked his way making it almost out the door. He grabbed the back of my neck pulling my ear to his lips. "Don't let him touch you that way."

"He wasn't touching me." I promised him fully exiting the tent. Once out of earshot I whispered, "I was touching him." I heard Kronos roar a quick outburst of rage. A smirk crossed my face as I pulled the cloak's hood over my face. I sheathed my sword quickly getting to the Arena across the small creek. Cyclopes were walking around with javelins congratulating me on a successful day. I nodded and showed appreciation by smiling toward them. It was a big honor to get from me since I only smiled if I was pleased with someone's actions.

"Misssss, you came to check on the hostagessss?" A hydra wondered as I stopped at the Arena doors. It was the same hydra that had dragged me into the jail in the first place.

"Yes, I do have a question before I go in though." I sat there wondering what she had meant by he.

"Anything, Missss." She bowed slightly making me feel pretty good.

"When we first… met, who were you looking for that was so important?" I wondered getting a bit closer.

"We were trying to discover Mr. di Angelo'sssss location." She answered not seeing anything wrong with it.

I felt the stab of pain go through my heart when I heard the name. "You needed the Big Three's children."

"Prosssssisssley," She opened the door to the Arena, and I walked right past her. There were kids in chains everywhere. There were eleven in all just sitting there like the end of the world had come. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth were separated from each other considerably and everyone else was just there.

I caught Nico whispering to the Hestia child next to him saying, "That's her." He sat back with his wrists chained behind his back. His ankles had chains around them attached to the wall behind him.

"Hey Luke, did you come to kill us?" Percy shouted from a corner. I shook my head answering much more with the simple motion than he expected. For starters, I wasn't my master.

"Percy shut-up you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth shouted a couple more people agreed with yells of, "Yea," and more "Shut-up's." I giggled involuntarily feeling someone stare at me lovingly. I whipped around to see Nico just looking at me.

His words from when we were in the van came flooding back to me. "She would have turned me into a jackalope for just looking at her the way I look at you." I smiled knowing no one could see it with the lights off and my hood up. I snapped my fingers like I had seen Thalia do once. I had perfected this move so that it only warped what they saw on my face. It took away them seeing the scar and they only saw the old me. I removed my hood and looked at him.

Nico's smile grew across his face. "That's the one I love." He whispered as I sat down in front of him.

"Aikaterine, you got in! Get us out of here." Annabeth shouted.

"Just like in your dreams, right?" I wondered touching his face experimentally.

"Just like my dreams," He assured me.

"Doesn't it suck when dreams turn into nightmares?" I felt the mask fade from my face and the scar revealed itself to him.

"Oh my gods," He whispered letting his face drop.

"Aikaterine, get us out!" Percy shouted.

I whipped around promptly revealing my new little facial feature. I drew my sword pointing it straight at Percy. His face was priceless as he watched my sure hand point him out of the crowd.

"Tell me Perseus Jackson, what makes you think I would release you?" I bellowed smiling slightly.

"What happened to her?" Annabeth whispered to herself.

"So many things," I muttered not moving my sword an inch.

An Iris message formed in front of Percy and on the other side I guessed it to be his father. They looked a lot alike the one on the message just looked older. He started to say something and I put down my sword. I walked toward the message staying behind it.

"Is she there?" Poseidon asked looking rather calm as an explosion took place behind him.

"Yes, she is here." Percy answered eyeing me through the message.

"No outside contact," I ordered swiping through the message with my sword. The tip of the blade caught him in the face and he jerked away from the blow. I stared at him as he turned back my way to reveal that there was no cut.

"So Aikaterine, you're the one who threw me straight at the Cyclopes today?" He smiled my way making me feel like he could beat the crap out of me.

"I'm not going to give the credit to anyone else, now am I?" I smiled turning away from him and walking back toward the center of the Arena.

Nereus burst through the door breathing heavy and clutching his chest. He was sweating a bit making his forehead glisten. Luckily, now he was fully dressed.

"What's going on?" I wondered pulling his face up to face me. He looked like he was in pain and I got a sudden wash of déjà vu.

"Kronos – didn't – like – how – you – got – your – sword back." He gasped putting his hands on his knees.

"What did he do to you?" I ordered feeling annoyed with his breathy answer.

"Cut out part of my soul," He said calming down slightly.

"Can you get it back?" I wondered lifting his face again.

I heard the rustling of chains just to my left and back a bit. I checked who it was I noticed it was Nico who had stood. I whipped around to find he was unchained and free. He was unarmed though since I had taken everything earlier this evening. He stood there just looking at me for a while till he ran toward Percy. Nereus sat back and watched unable to breathe efficiently yet. I drew my sword quickly and charged his way. That's when I remembered the clip in my hair. I pulled out the clip and turned the wing gaining the power of an archer's bow.

I drew back the loaded bow and shot for Nico. It shot straight for him and clipped his shoulder. The arrow ended up using so much force that he flew back and was tacked to the wall like a post it note.

Nico reached for the arrow obviously in pain. He got it free and I sent another arrow through the air. It almost got his leg but he jumped. He ran for Percy and stood there for a bit. I dropped the bow and felt it reappear as a clip on my head. I drew Backbiter and continued to run.

"Where is it?!" Nico shouted as he heard me approaching.

"Front pocket, it's in the front pocket!" Percy hissed as I came pretty close to killing position. "Nico, look out!" Percy's voice came out loud just as a sword seemed to appear from no where in Nico's hands. He threw it in front of himself barely deflecting my blade from slicing him into two.

"Hydra!" Nereus shouted.

"Shut-up, I'll handle this!" I shouted forcing Nico back against a wall. He made a loud thud, but it didn't seem to faze him. "I'll kill you if I have to Nico!" I gritted my teeth grinding the bronze blade against my own.

"Aikaterine, remember what you told me to remember in the van? I always will, forever." He grabbed my blade and held it still at the hilt so that I couldn't move it. Pain ripped through my head as I remembered what I had said.

Suddenly, I couldn't see I was watching me and Nico in the back seat of a van talking. "Kate, I love you." I watched as his nose barely cut the top part of my curls that went through out my hair.

"I love you too Nico. Forever, please remember that." I had whispered to him knowing that I would always love my son of Hades.

"Forever" he had promised me. This was why he wouldn't kill me.

I could see my surroundings again. I had my sword straight at Nico's throat holding him to the wall. I heard someone applaud behind me and I felt contentment cross over me. But at the same time I knew it wasn't me who was holding this sword to Nico's neck. This was Kronos's little servant.

_Aikaterine, bring him to me._ Kronos's voice filled my head causing me to pull Nico from the wall. I grabbed one of his wrists and twisted it behind his back. I led him over to Kronos with the sword at his neck.

"Kate, I love you no matter what." Nico whispered just before I handed him over.

Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes threatening to spill over. Someone gasped and I felt iron arms wrap around me. Nereus stood with both arms wrapped around my midsection.

"Aikaterine let's go. It's time for bed." He hissed into my ear.

"Ok," I answered as water began to drip down form my tear ducts. Nico gave me a sad look as he was left with Kronos and we began to walk away.

"Wait Nereus, where are you taking her?" Kronos demanded as we stopped in our tracks.

"To bed Kronos," He answered calmly.

"I gave her a job." Kronos countered.

"She's worn out!"

"That's for me to decide."

"She needs rest, Kronos!"

"She is on duty!"

My knees buckled underneath making me kneel involuntarily under the titan's power. Nereus pulled on my arm but I stayed put not able to move. Kronos turned taking Nico with him. He motioned with his hand to follow him. I stood and quickly followed yanking my hood over my head so no one could see the tears that were coming down like rain.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. This is where she takes a sharp turn for the worst, so tell me if you hate her now or if you think she is just awesome like that. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	12. Let's Look Into My Past Shall We?

**I liked one person who's name suddenly escapes me uuuuuuh, i can't remember i'm sorry. But, you said you like when the good people are controlled and i agree completely. It's so interesting. **

**WARNING: This chapter does have harsh actions and language. Just thought i'd let you know.  
**

* * *

We went into a back room that used to be the camp yoga room and was destroyed when we came in and changed into a casualties' room. Motionless bodies lying under blankets that would never rise again, and I was perfectly fine with it.

Kronos asked for a pair of hand cuffs and was handed some by a hydra who had followed us in. Once she gave them to him she left quickly. It was just me Nico and Kronos. But, it was sadly enough for what he was about to do. Kronos cuffed one of Nico's hands and dragged it up over an exposed pipe. He locked Nico's other hand in with Nico standing unable to move.

Kronos split a smile just before he threw forward a punch that knocked Nico in the gut. I stepped back and then froze unable to move. Kronos continue to beat Nico who just hung there looking at me sadly with tears staining his bloody face. Tears came down in a steady stream, but no noise came from my mouth.

Flashes of an old life crossed in my mind showing me what I never wanted to experience again. My father had me up against the wall cussing at me word after word.

I remember every word, _"You little bitch; you never will talk to me that way again." A slap to the face and a slam against the wall came making tears spring. "You little mistake, your fucking mother should have never brought you back." He punched me in the stomach leaving me on my knees as he walked away. I spit out some blood in my mouth that had tainted my taste buds just before we had started dinner. This was my dessert. I coughed letting more blood fall from my mouth. "You, little shit, will clean the table off and then go to bed." I lifted my head to see him leaving the room. _

"_Dad, I have a friend over." I moaned._

_He seemed to notice that my friend Lesley was still at the table. "Nice to meet you, you can help the little shit if you want to." He turned on his heels and left again. _

_Lesley stood up and looked at me and pulled out her cell phone. "Don't…" I grunted using the wall to get up from the floor. I grabbed the first plate and headed into the kitchen. _

"_Katherine, just let me call my parents at least. We can stay over there for the night." She offered following me in. _

"_There's no point; he'll just do it again tomorrow. You can go home if you want." I said dropping the plate into the sink as I lost grip. _

"_I think I will Katherine. I'm sorry." _

"_Just don't tell them, ok?" _

"_I don't know." Her voice was shaky as she reached for her pack beside me on the counter. _

_I grabbed her wrist and she jumped. "Promise me you won't tell anybody," I demanded looking at the curtain of hair that shielded her eyes from my bleeding face. _

"_I promise Katherine. I'm leaving though." She grabbed her keys from her bag and walked out the door._ I lost my last friend that day.

I could see Kronos beating Nico again who was bleeding profusely from his nose and had a gash on his cheek. I realized I was making quiet sobs and Nereus's arms were wrapped around me. I shrugged him away and dropped down to the ground.

Nereus dropped to the ground the next to me and Kronos paused. I couldn't breathe. My air pipe was closing up on me. I gasped for air as I slowly was loosing my air supply. Nereus was touching my scar as if it was my trademark.

"It's fading Kronos. The scar is fading." Nereus hissed as Kronos turned from Nico.

"I saw what was going on in her head." Kronos whispered as he picked me up into his arms. He knew everything. Everything about me was his to be had. I wanted my freedom again. He carried me up the stairs from the room and handed me to a Cyclopes.

"Get her some nectar, ambrosia, and if the scar fades than signal me. I need her for tomorrow." He ordered before disappeared back down stairs.

A picture of my father walking down the stairs after almost paralyzing me for the rest of my life crossed across my mind and I scream erupted from my lungs. The Cyclopes jumped and dropped me. I curled my legs into my body feeling the pain of a thousand beatings over and over every second.

Pictures of me and Nico crossed my mind making my head hurt between the conflicting sides. He knew I had been abused and I remember the day I had told him.

"_Nico, please don't." He raised his hand into the air and I pleaded for reason. I thought he was going to hit me. _

"_What are you talking about I was going to give you a high five." He put up his hand again and I flinched. "Aikaterine, what's wrong?" _

_I shook my head denying the fact my flinching at the sight of a raised hand was anything to worry about. _

"_Aikaterine, I thought we told each other everything." _

"_You'd have to tell me something huge." I said simply. _

"_Fine, Aikaterine I had an affair with a ghost last year because she tricked me. Stupid witches," He admitted laughing at himself lowly._

"_Nico, I'll tell you, but you can never tell anyone; you can't even hint it to someone." _

"_I promise, I'll never tell." He grabbed my hand and sunk down the wall with me. _

"_Nico," I whispered swiping his hair out of his face so that I could see his blue eyes. "My father has abused me since I was a baby." Nico flinched at the fact and spotted the fading bruise just above my left breast He touched it carefully tracing the outline. _

"_Why would someone do that?" He whispered burying his face in my shoulder. _

"_He told me I was a mistake. He told me that I was no good." A tear fell from my eye falling into his hair. "He even beat me in front of my friends." He kissed the bruise and then wrapped his arms around me and pulling me into his lap. _

"_These friends never told?" He wondered whispering just loud enough to be heard. _

"_I made them promise not to. I couldn't turn him in." I sobbed trying to contain the emotions that over flowed my very being. _

_ "But, he was hurting you. How could you not?" _

_ "I just couldn't." Tears staining his shirt, but he didn't mind. Nico was there to comfort me while I fell. This was the worst one and the only one. _

That's how I told Nico. He could never tell.

* * *

**I posted a really long chapter and now a short sorry, but i got to get to writing i haven't written the next part.**

**Read and review as always. And Remember I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	13. Don't Talk Back to the Lord of the Time

**Wow, that chapter was depressing. Are you guys going to totally hate me if it doesn't get much better for a while? Wait, don't answer that. It was rhetorical!**

* * *

"Little lady's scar is gone." A Cyclops said over me. I was lying in the center of the Arena where the Cyclops had dropped me earlier. I felt the side of my face finding there to be no difference. I couldn't tell from the feeling. I would need a mirror.

"Aikaterine, are you ok?" I could hear Nico's voice, but that was impossible he had been practically bleeding to death. "Someone get some ambrosia, she'll be able to eat it now." The voice was now changed to my father's and I thrashed involuntarily where I lay. "Get someone to carry her to the tents." It was Kronos. That's who was yelling. My fantasies, my nightmares, and my reality were all clashing into one untrue dimension.

Meaty hands came up under me and carried me off. I felt half dead. I couldn't figure how to use my legs and my head was spinning at one-hundred miles an hour. At one point I was put into my bed and I felt my whole body relax. There was some kind of mushy pudding stuff in my mouth that tasted like buttered popcorn. I sat there and enjoyed it until it was taken away.

"Tell me, will she be ready for tomorrow's attack." Kronos's voice demanded of someone. I had closed my eyes on the count of I was dizzy and wanted some form of darkness.

"Yes, she will be ready, but no activity tonight or in the early morning tomorrow." Hazel's voice warned Kronos and I was guessing that Nereus was looming around somewhere.

"Nothing, she will not leave that spot." I was right. Nereus had stepped up taking over talking to Hazel.

My eyes fluttered open spotting them all by the door. Hazel was whispering something to Kronos and he huffed and then agreed. She looked happy and left running. A hydra came to the door got instructions from Kronos and then followed after Hazel.

I felt my eye lids get heavier and heavier until I fell into a deep sleep.

My mother was standing in the woods crying. She held her face in her hands sobbing. Once again I couldn't hear what was going on, but I could see. She was just sitting there crying. Nothing occurred around her she just sat in the woods. Just as I was about to wake up she looked up from her hands. It had never been my mother; it was me. The swirling scar on the side of my face shimmering in the moonlight and my cloak draped from my neck.

_This is what you will become. _My mother's voice came into my head narrating my own dream. _This is what will happen because you have accepted Kronos as your master. _She whispered making my mind work to find how she had broken into my head.

_Did I ever have a choice? _I thought back not sure how else to talk to her.

_Everyone has a choice, even if it leads to the same ending. _Her voice was perfectly calm as the picture of my self faded from my vision and I was sleeping in darkness.

_Then what is the point of the choice?_ I spat not liking how perfectly calm my mother was. _I have been like this for months, and now you decide to come back in. _

_Like you said, sometimes there is no point to the choice. If had spoken earlier would there be any different choices along the road you have chosen. _Artemis's voice was rising and I knew I had gotten under her skin with my rogue statements and choice.

_Let me out of the dream mom. I have a war to finish. _

_Very well, just as long as you know what you are doing. _Her voice went back down to a calm tone. My eyes fluttered open to the inside of the tent. Nereus's arms were around me and the sun had tinted the cloth of the tent a bit lighter. I could almost see the sun sitting in the sky through the cloth.

Nereus shifted next to me and kissed the back of my neck. Usually, it would make my heart leap right into a speed chase, but now it did nothing. He moved my tunic's thin strap and kissed my shoulder blade sweetly making me shiver.

"Your scar is back." He whispered against my skin making my heart react finally.

"I bet Kronos is happy about that." I muttered staring at the door.

His breath caressed my back making my breath speed as he slowly removed my tunic. I didn't fight it. We had done this before; it was no big deal. The sun quivered through the cloth looking like the sun had suddenly sneezed. I giggled a bit thinking about how my uncle could have accidently for gotten how to shift gears on his sun car.

"Nereus, didn't Hazel say that I couldn't have activity this morning?" I wondered as he stroked my spine sweetly.

"She said in the early morning. It's almost eleven."

"Oh my gods!" I jumped from the bed pulling the tunic over my head and down again to cover me. I grabbed my cloak and my sword heading for the door.

"Aikaterine, where are you going?" Nereus wondered hopping from the bed with just a pair of jeans on.

"We head toward Olympus at noon. I have to get ready." I shouted back to him as I flew out of the tent. Out of instinct to practice I headed straight for the Arena ready to get some practice in. I had gotten practice at camp maybe once or twice, but it was still instinct.

I came through the door with a hydra nodding to me and opening it for me. Kronos was waiting on the inside. He was leaned up against a wall looking like a regular everyday teenager. His blonde hair was swept to the side so that it didn't get in his eyes. The scar messed up part of his face, but the rest of it was beautiful.

"Aikaterine, you're up. It's a good thing too. We are getting the hostages ready to take to Olympus. And, you are going to lead the attack." He informed me kissing me on the cheek with his passing. Mindlessly, I followed after him and into the main part of the Arena.

The kids that had originally been spread evenly and sitting were now all standing with there heads hung. Every one of them had a pair of handcuffs around their wrists. Their ankles were chained together like a chain gang.

"Lilith, get them into the van and get one of our half-blood operatives to drive them in when needed." Kronos ordered passing by the hydra at the door.

She nodded in understanding and took off toward a Cyclops who was messing with chains. Kronos gripped my hand in his and led me out to a few hellhounds that were having far too much fun destroying the armor for the half-bloods at camp. I smirked thinking of how much metal they were wasting.

My eyes mindlessly wandered over looking at the line of half-bloods. Lilith, the hydra, walked to the back of the line where Nico stood. He looked battered and bruised falling to the ground in a weak attempt to stay erect. I jolted a little as Lilith brought down a whip on his back. I had that same whip used on me before because I got out of line. It made you feel powerless because the only reason you were on the ground is because you couldn't do anything in the first place.

"Hey, Lilith, lay off!" I shouted not realizing it had slipped off my tongue.

She whipped around facing me with black slit eyes. Just as a smile crossed over her face Kronos's hand whipped across me face with a force so hard I jolted. I fell to the ground feeling like I had just been ripped of the only pride I had left.

"I thought you could handle coming here." He spat at me as I turned to face him. The sun's light billowed around him making my eyes hurt. His shadow was large as it loomed over me making me feel cold. "It's clear I over estimated you."

He turned away from me watching the hellhounds more. I got up slowly feeling like an idiot for ever thinking Kronos could love me. I walked toward the door feeling his eyes on my back.

"I didn't dismiss you Aikaterine." He bellowed, but I kept my vision forward and continued to walk. "Lilith, chain her up with the others. We need a pawn for Artemis anyways."

"Ssssir, she isssss a lieutenant –,"

"I said chain her up Lilith. You shall not defy me too." He ordered as I turned to see her slither my way. I didn't run and I didn't fight her. She simply chained me up and put me with the others. I was put just behind Nico. Needless to say, I was perfectly fine with it.

Kronos finished watching the dogs and walked over to me. He touched my face sweetly making me feel like nothing. He pressed his own forehead to mine making me shiver and beg for the kiss that was so close.

"I thought you were something Aikaterine." Kronos's mind was taking over my own making me lean forward into him.

"Please, just one kiss." I begged tears gathering in my eyes with the need.

"I don't think you deserve it." He was flaunting it in my face making me beg down to the point of tears.

"Please…" A tear trickled down the side of my face showing just how pitiful I had become in the last couple months. I was so strong when fighting and the life around it was just an empty black-hole filled with fake lust.

"No," He answered surely releasing my face and walking away from me. I sunk down against the wall we were closest to and let the tears fall. Nico fell to the ground again and Lilith whipped him again. I put my face into my hands unable to watch the scene.

Someone hands came down on my shoulders pulling me down so that I was on my hands and knees. A whip struck my back and I stayed quiet. There was no need to cry out. No one would hear. No one would care. The only people that would I had betrayed.

"Get up and put your hood on Lieutenant." Lilith hissed at me when she finished.

I steadied myself and easily pushed myself to my feet. I yanked the hood over my face feeling like it was the only comfort I had now. I stared at the hellhounds feeling the tears come down in a steady stream. The half-bloods around me were whispering; it was probably stuff about me.

A younger hellhound broke off and headed my way. I recognized him too. I had trained this particular one and he was my own personal dog. He nuzzled me with his snout and circled around to my back.

"Hey Buddy," I whispered as he circled around to the front again.

He dropped his head and whimpered. He pawed at the chains and continued to whine as he tried to chew them through.

"You can't break them Buddy." I whispered petting his head. "Go back to your mom and dad." I ordered.

His last whimper came and then he walked away. Lilith eyed me from the other end of the line like I had done something wrong.

"What? I'm not allowed to talk to my own dog?" I shouted down the line.

"Silence, Aikaterine," She shouted back.

"Now you don't have any respect for me? I've trained half of this army including you. Are you going to whip me for being the leader that I am in this war?" My voice rose in a level of loudness and Lilith headed my way.

"Listen, you may have been a leader, but you only taught me how to get your little lover off my back." She hissed walking so that she was face to face with me. Lilith was referring to Nereus. Nereus was giving her a lot of crap when I first showed up and I ended it when we got together.

"Well, since I'm here and chained up, you better expect that Nereus to come back."

"I have enough skill to take him down now." Lilith's voice was coming out in a rather loud raspy whisper. Nereus walked in through the door and stared at the scene.

"Why don't you tell him that to his face?" I challenged pointing in his direction with cuffed hands.

She let her tongue roll out hissing in my face before she turned away whipping Nico who had fallen again. I didn't look only hearing the sound of thick leather on flesh. Nereus headed my way staring at the cuffs around my wrists.

"What is my fiancé doing chained up with the rest of the prisoners?" Nereus ordered dragging Lilith back with his voice alone.

"She spoke out against Kronos, Sir." Lilith answered barely looking him in the eyes.

Nereus looked away from her annoyed with the simply minded creature already. He touched the side of my face where my scar was tracing the design mindlessly with his fingers. "You always have to be so independent don't you?" He whispered pressing his forehead to mine. Nereus's breath warmed my face as he moved the hair back from my face.

"Would you love me if I was any different?" I wondered my voice coming out in an unintended seductive whisper.

"You have a point." He pressed his lips to mine making my breath speed quickly to a sprint of air. My heart slowly sped up as he pressed his body against mine. I felt a tug on the chains and I parted from him. He looked sad and kissed me again.

"I have to go." I mumbled being pulled away from him.

Nereus put a hand on the small of my back and followed me out of the Arena. Some Cyclopes gave him some funny looks and he stared them down until they looked away. Nereus had to be one of the scariest lieutenants in our group and he could kill anything he trained which he made sure of. Unlike Chiron, he was a trainer of pain. He trained monsters because he could destroy them and they would come back. It was also why he had been denied access to camp. He was a dangerous man.

At age twenty, he could kill more than half of the population of our army within near minutes. I had calmed down his nerves lately making him softer in his approach, but when it came to protecting me he would kill anything in sight. I liked it. He was like my guard and I was his princess.

We walked over to a white van that looked exactly like the one I had ridden in two months ago. Lilith was removing the chains from around the campers' ankles giving them the only freedom they would get. Percy climbed in first along with the daughter of Ares, the son of Hermes, and the daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth climbed in next the people behind her were: son of Hestia, son of Hera (Colby was brought with), daughter of Dionysus, son of Hephaestus, daughter of Apollo, and daughter of Demeter. Nico climbed in after her after his ankle being freed and I waited outside as Nereus said his last goodbyes.

I stepped up into the first part of the van my ankles not free yet. "Don't be stupid," Nereus said as I was about to take a seat.

"Ok, I won't be stupid." I sighed rolling my eyes sliding onto the seat.

"What no goodbye kiss?" He wondered fake disappointment covering his voice.

"Fine," I stood up with a free ankle and kissed him on the lips. I tried pulling away and he pulled me against him once more crushing my lips below his. I kept my hands on his chest unable to move them freely through his hair. "I have to go." I whispered against his lips just after we separated.

"Be careful," He whispered helping me into the van.

"I promise." The door was sliding closed and I blew him a kiss goodbye. I sighed sliding down into my seat feeling good for the first time in a while.

* * *

**So that wasn't completely insanely depressing. She thinks she's happy. **

**I would like those who would like to be in this story to PM me. **

**Tell me: a name, if your monster or a half blood, godly parent (if demigod), description of looks, and a few rods describing the personality of your character. **

**If i except it I will PM you back. I need memebers for my army y'all. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	14. How Much Damage Can I Do In One Drive?

**Hey you guys. So, the character is about to express a new part of her self. Hope you find it... interesting. I found it interesting when i wrote it. Have fun reading.**

* * *

I turned around looking at the other people in the van. In the back row were Percy and Annabeth smiling at each other. A smile crept to the edge of my lips at the sight that I used to see all the time. The next row was three boys playfully punching each other. It looked like the son of Hermes and Hephaestus, along with the son of Hestia.

Colby was in the next seat talking to the daughter of Aphrodite. Ok, not talking, he was flirting like crazy. Making comments on her hair and complimenting her outfit making her squeal with joy.

The daughters of Dionysus and Demeter were talking about the different growing seasons for fruits. It wasn't that exciting so I didn't listen for long before seeing the daughter of Apollo and Ares arguing about something. It sounded like some kind of chariot they had claimed before the first war. It didn't matter much to me, so I ignored the argument as much as possible.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy lie down with Annabeth on top of him. I fought off a giggle remembering when we had found them behind the curtains laughing. I felt Nico's eyes on me and ignored it to an extent of no triumph.

"Aikaterine, what happened to you?" He whispered scooting across the seat to sit next to me.

"I went through a lot of stuff, ok?" I sighed watching as the half-blood in the driver seat started up the van. Lilith climbed in next to him in the shotgun seat. She didn't look back at us which I found sloppy. She needed to check to make sure all captives were accounted for, especially me.

"No, it's not ok. I want you to tell me." Nico huffed.

"I want to know too." Colby admitted taking a break from his flirt fest.

"Why in Hades would I tell you two?" I wondered watching as Lilith slowly turned her head to side slightly to listen better. "Eyes forward," I demanded kicking the links of the wall between us. She jumped and turned around immediately.

"Because, we care about you." Nico's hands encircled mine and I pulled away.

"I changed Nico, ok? I'm a lot stronger than I used to be…"

"And, apparently you have a fiancé." Nico filled in.

I nodded feeling like he was too hurt by the subject alone for me to go on a long trail of how much I loved Nereus. So, I let it be.

"Are you saying you don't need anyone?" Colby wondered leaning over the back of the seat.

"Practically," I answered lowly noticing Lilith turning a little bit again. I leaned up against the cage and whispered, "You don't turn around I'll kill you." My voice was harsh and sharp as she listened intently.

"How do you plan on doing that Lieutenant?" She wondered turning around fully.

"You think this cage wall will stop me once we're out of the van? How many weapons do you think I have on me at this moment?" Her eyes widened remembering she hadn't even bothered to relieve me of my weaponry. "This is why you should have listened when I told you how your job would work."

"Lieutenant, how did you know that you would be made captive on this trip?"

"I didn't." I smiled and sat back in my seat. She had to sit there and ponder what I had just said for a bit and then finally turned around and stared out the windshield as we pulled out of the camp borders.

"Aikaterine, you've changed a lot." Nico said astonished at how I had just fended off a hydra with words.

"I told you so." I teased feeling like I had just won a great battle.

Suddenly Annabeth was right behind me. She pulled back my hood revealing my face for the first time today. I bent down hiding my face quickly as if it was an instinct. Two rough callused hands grabbed onto one of my shoulders pulling me into a sitting position. Percy had moved along with Annabeth and now was holding me in place.

"Perseus let me go." I warned as he continued to tighten his grip.

"No, we want to know how you got that scar." Percy answered seeming a little pissed with me using his full name.

"Percy let her go. If she doesn't want to tell then she doesn't have to. We'll figure it out eventually." Annabeth said removing his hands from my shoulder.

"Fine, you really want to know?" I wondered and everyone nodded. "I had Kronos's scythe two months ago. The only way for someone to take it from me was to kill me or –,"

"You're UNDEAD!?" Percy shouted.

I rolled my eye and continued, "Or, they would have to own my soul. I wanted to live thinking I could get out of it easily, so I gave Kronos my soul."

"So, you're not undead?" Percy wondered seeming a bit disappointed.

"No, the scar on my face is a mark on my soul." I rolled my eyes.

"Kronos owns your soul?" I heard Lilith whisper more to her self then asking me.

I kicked the back of the seat again warning her. She jolted forward and turned to face the road. I noticed that the gate had rather large holes in it instead of tight netting. I opened my cloak rather awkwardly with both hands and pulled the dagger from my holster silently.

I stood up stick the daggers blade through the kinks and easily cut the metal as if it was butter. A cursed blade was the best to have considering I had confiscated this particular one from Annabeth when we invaded. I searched my head for where hydras were easily killed. I had taken note of it when I had killed one in practice with one strike of a dagger. Just below the jaw, I stabbed up quickly turning her into dust.

Max coughed some and swerved as the dust hit him. I put the dagger into its holster and came close over to the other side of the van. Max looked slightly frightened and I didn't blame the kid. I had killed many including half-bloods.

My fingers looped through the links latching onto the cage wall. "Come on Max, unlock the doors. I'll take it from there." He hesitated not sure. But, my poker face held as he unlocked the doors.

I shuffled quickly over to the sliding door of the van and slid it open. I climbed out onto the side carefully and closed the door. Now, I was on the outside of a speeding van heading straight for New York City. It was more than an easy maneuver to handle. I opened the shotgun door having trouble with it since I was practically using only one hand. I climbed in and the speed of the accelerating van closed the door for me.

I pulled a bobby pin from my hair remembering the time that Nereus had taught me how to get out of cuffs. I quickly got out of one and then almost immediately got the other off having a free hand. I dropped the cuffs in the glove compartment and locked the doors back so the people in the back couldn't get out.

I leaned over the center console resting my head on Max's shoulder. He tensed up and then relaxed figuring it was a friendly gesture. That caused an idea to bloom in my head and I smiled up in his direction.

"You know, it was really nice for you to let me out of the back." I spoke clearly making him pay attention to me.

He nodded a bit not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm not like the rest of those half-bloods in the back."

He risked a glance in my direction and immediately turned away. A sneaky smile split at the corners of my mouth. I turned toward him setting my hand on his upper leg so that my fingers brushed the inside of his thigh. His face flushed a scarlet red.

"Thank you," My voice came out in a sweet seductive voice making him shiver.

"No problem ma'am." He answered gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Relax," I whispered into his ear brushing my lips across his ear lobe. His breath escaped from his mouth quickly as if he was trying to calm himself which he most likely was.

"Ma'am I don't know who you are and why I let you out, but…"

"Call me Kate." I suggested scooting my hand farther up his thigh.

"Oh my gods," He mouthed. He moved his leg like he was uncomfortable.

"So tell me, what's the game plan here Max?" I wondered pulling my hand away. He looked a little disappointed, but didn't say a word about it.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone that Kate." He muttered turning a sharp turn onto a new road.

"Well, maybe if you knew my full name." I said clearly setting my hand on his knee. "In Kronos's Army I am Lieutenant Aikaterine Mores."

"Ms. Mores, I had no idea. They never showed us what you looked like." He said hastily as if he had accidently offended me.

"I'm sure they didn't. Plus, you haven't even looked me in the eyes. I'm sure you would remember my face then." Considering my eyes were silver and I had a swirling scar the looked like a tattoo covering the spot next to my eye. "Now, what's the plan?" I questioned once more.

"Kronos has planned it out so that the unprotected building of the Empire State Building will be nearly vacant. Lilith was supposed to deliver the half-bloods inside to Kronos and his close entourage. But, since you killed her I guess you can fulfill that." He had launched into the plan. I propped my head up on my hand as I listened intently. I could surprise Lord Kronos easily with my magic act. "Kate, you didn't answer me. Are you listening?" He wondered as I came back from planning my lovely surprise.

"I'm sorry, I zoned." I apologized sweetly not having to fake a face because it spread naturally across my features.

"How did you end up in chains?" He wondered turning again carefully.

"I said things that weren't supposed to be said. But, he always knew I could get out, so it doesn't matter, really." We came to a stop light and the van squealed to a stop. I winced at the sound because to me it was much louder than normal.

"Oh," He had turned my way without myself realizing it and was now looking at the unmarked side of my face (the left). I didn't turn to face him while he spoke, "You are treating me like you like me Kate, but you have something going on with Nereus."

"Indeed, he is my fiancé."

"Then you also have an affair with Lord Kronos himself?" A question lingered in his tone and I turned to face him revealing the scar.

A face of shock replaced his quizzical looks as he noticed the scar beside my right eye. "Affair, that word makes it sound so… naughty. But yes, I do indeed have a… relationship with Lord Kronos."

Max's shock from my appearance subsided and the question filled to the brim of his complexion once more. "But, then you act like you are actually flir–" He was cut silent by my lips pressed upon his. At first he didn't react and then he relaxed and kissed me back.

Cars began to honk at us because obviously, by now, the light had to have turned green. I had timed these lights once finding that they stay green for about a full minute. Then they were red for almost three depending on the type of intersection. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and my bottom row of teeth and I heard him moan slightly. After fifty seconds and broke off partial. He lurched forward a bit trying to recover my lips on his and succeeded.

Someone pulled up next to us at the now red light and shouted, "You go man!" The raspy voice made me life and I split off facing one of the cars filled with our half-blood operatives. Max flushed and I stayed perfectly calm considering I was more used to comments like, "Where can I get some." Or, "Get a room." This was no worse. I actually considered it better.

It was way better than this one time when one half-blood had cornered me into a shower stall and we started a make out session. He had flipped on the water to drown out the noise around us which was a big mistake. Nereus had caught us and that boy was ejected from the army in a way that let his soul roam the Underworld for eternity.

I considered being caught like that was a success. I had widened my variety of guys since joining the army. They were also interesting. I found it extremely hard to stay loyal and no one denied me my right to have as many boyfriends as I wanted. The guys didn't mind; I'm sure.

We pulled out of our spot at the light and pulled up the Empire State Building. I slid out of my seat and took to the side walk. Max promptly showed up at my side touching my butt on the pass by to open the door. He paused right before letting them out and opened the passenger door and got out a whip Lilith had obviously left when she "mysteriously" vanished.

"You might need this." He smiled handing the whip to me. I thanked him and his smile grew.

My cloak was hugging my body having become a black trench coat. Nico was pushed to the ground first. I let the whip roll out from my hands and snapped it on the ground right in front of him. I couldn't bring myself to actually hit him, but Max would think I had done so.

Nico looked up with a black eye and abrasions covering his face. Astonishment was like a thick coat of paint over his face. I kneeled down and grabbed his forearm. He winced in pain as I got his ear up to where I could whisper.

"Just because I won't whip you doesn't mean I won't hurt you. Get up!" I hissed into his ear making him flinch at both the pain in his battered arm and my harsh words.

He got to his feet and I continued to hold his arm. "Kate, this isn't you." He whispered as Max corralled the rest of hostages out onto the concrete.

"You obviously don't know me." I whispered back barely moving my lips.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but I caught the back of his calf with the whip with a flick of my wrist. He held his breath and didn't let another noise escape. I turned him around and walked over to the entrance of the building. From the view threw the doors I could see Kronos waiting beside the elevator. I would have so much fun with this.

"Perseus, you go first." I ordered motioning for him to come with my hand. I searched my mind creating a map out of the island and then mentally zooming into my location. He was beside me. "Perseus, go in and over to Kronos. He's expecting us."

"You mean Luke?" He wondered his voice appearing next to me nearly scaring me.

"Who's… never mind, get going." I shoved him using the small of his back had been informed of his possible Achilles spot. He had an obvious shudder as his body reacted to the unsafe touch. I smirked as he pushed through the door. Here in New York the sight of someone in cuffs didn't seem to shock anyone. What a strange city we were in.

I sent the others in quickly keeping Nico with myself. As soon as all of the hostages except for Nico and my self had reached him I walked in. Kronos was infuriated yelling at all of them to ask where Lilith was.

"Where is your escort!?" He demanded facing Annabeth. She didn't answer and he smacked her. Percy stepped in front of her protecting her.

"She's coming." He spat obviously sensing my presence within the building.

"Kronos," I shouted as I neared them. He whipped around facing me. Kronos's eyes flashed down to the whip I was holding and he frowned. "What? You seriously expected her to keep me in check? You've trained me better than that."

"I expected her to at least make it out of the van." He took hold of Nico and pressed the up button for the elevator. "Let's get going."

* * *

**We are going into Olympus next. Who's excited? I am!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	15. Love Is A Powerful Thing

**You guys responded really well to that last chapter! I got one person - Marshpelt you're awesome - that said Artemis should disown Aikaterine. Haha, i love when people feel emotions like that against my reading its so cool. So here is the next chapter. **

* * *

All of us quickly piled into the elevator as soon as it came. Being in a large city, the elevators were fairly large as well giving us a better chance of all fitting. Percy had managed to get his arms around Annabeth with the hand cuffs still on. The both of them were pressed into the far corner. The others were just standing around waiting.

Kronos tried to put a lazy arm over my shoulder and I shook it off. He gave me an evil eye. "Must we go through this again?" He questioned seriously pissed now.

"Considering you put me in chains and had me shipped her like a zoo animal, yes, we must." I spat sliding from his side as much as possible.

"Fine, but there is no need to fight it. You know I can control you." With those words I involuntarily walked back over to him and let him put his arm over me. My face became hot with fury as he rested his face in my hair.

I tried to snap back some kind of rude comment, but found that simple action to impossible. I had never been so stripped of my freedom. He had never controlled me to this extent. I felt his mind slowly taking over mine making me relish the feeling of his body touching mine. The heat in my face turned from being pure hate to embarrassment for having an audience around us.

"Now, you don't even hate me." He whispered into my ear.

I wanted to yell something along the lines of, "Because you won't let me you little bastard." But, it came out as a low whispered, "How could I ever hate you, Love?" I groaned inwardly at my own voice.

"That's a much better tone my dear." His still low voice was being picked up by every nerve in my body that wanted to jump away from him, but my mind told my body to stay where it is and let your self be controlled. It seemed like there was a civil war within my own body.

We reached our floor and all stepped onto the winding path that led to the gold roofed castle on the top. Kronos walked on leaving me behind as I took up the rear with Nico in front of me. I slowly got pieces of my mind back together as we walked up toward the throne room. The Winter Solstice meeting was today, so all of the gods would be in attendance.

We made it about half way up the path and I was lost in the world that sat just above Manhattan. The town streets were empty, but you could see the amazing architecture that covered every inch of marble that was considered the ground up here. I was awestruck. Everything seemed so magnificent. I would have said it was heaven on earth, but she was six-hundred floors above earth. I wasn't sure what to call it.

I heard a new rhythm of feet and whipped around just in time to see Nico whipping the chains of cuffs over my head and stepping behind me. He tightened them around my neck cutting off breathing. Nico dragged me straight off course without Kronos even noticing.

We both came into a narrow ally between two houses and he forced me up against a wall. His blue eyes seemed brand new to me. They were racing with fury that made me think he had suddenly changed his mind about something. The chain was resting behind my neck while his palms sat with one on each side of my neck against the wall.

The silence between us dragged on and on. His fury seemed to be growing and a crinkle formed between his two brows as if he was deciding something. Suddenly, his lips were against mine with a fiery passion. I was dumbfounded for a second until I felt myself melt.

I kissed him back with as much passion feeling the connection I had missed for my first few weeks with the army. His tongue begged for entrance and I let him in willingly. A moan of pleasure escaped my self. I pulled my hands from my sides and dragged them back through his hair. His hands came off the wall and floated down to my lower back.

His lips left my own creating a trail down my neck. My breathing was heavy as I felt the burning of his lips everywhere his lips met my bare skin. Remembering my cloak was an actual cloak, I unlatched it and let it fall away revealing the lone silver tunic. He pressed me back against the wall again and I let my head rest against it.

"Nico…" I drew out his name feeling like I hadn't said it ever. It rolled off my tongue freshly as his lips pressed against my collar bone. I pulled his face back to my own feeling his lips against my own again. "Nico," I whispered against his lips as he parted slightly from me.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered slightly out of breath. "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"I thought I didn't too." I admitted enjoying the fact his chest was pressed against my own holding me in place.

"I saw the way he controlled you today. I… I,"

My lips met his slightly shutting him up. "Nico, I convinced my self that I didn't love you." I had just cracked the code. I was minimizing the pain that overwhelmed the fact I had left him. I wanted to feel less so I made it so, and I had fallen in love with the enemy. "I didn't want to hurt, so I tricked myself."

"Am I putting you in pain?" He questioned worried his face suddenly closer.

"No, I think you just healed the pain." I pressed my forehead against his feeling safe. "You're the cure." I whispered just before molding my lips to his again. My heart rate spiked into frenzy and a shiver arched up my spine. The most divine feeling settling over me.

"We have to save the others Kate." He whispered pulling himself away from me reluctantly.

"I guess so." I responded trying to calm my breathing.

He let me off the wall and pulled his hands up and over my head. I picked up my cloak pulling it over my shoulders. I pulled the bobby pin from my hair that I had used earlier. I picked the lock of the cuffs easily. I pressed it back under one of my curls for safe keeping. The simplest things were always the best tools.

My fingers slipped between his easily. The warmth of his skin against mine made me sigh. Relief, for once instead of releasing inner pain, was released in that one sigh. His upper arm brushed past mine as we began to walk. We ran up to the group that was almost to the doors and I shoved in front of me and winked at him. I gripped his arms lightly and walked beside him as we finally made it to the throne room doors.

Kronos threw them inward as if they were nothing and stepped in. Twelve gods sat in thrones while one sat next to a hearth of flames. I stared in awe at the massive humanoid figures. They looked all completely unsurprised as if they had been expected us.

"We've been expecting you." What'd I tell you?

"Good," Kronos hissed stepping to center floor. He pulled Percy from the front of the line and shoved him to the ground. Annabeth lurched a bit seeming helpless in her situation. "Aikaterine, bring Nico here." Kronos ordered. I stepped forward unfortunately pulling Nico in tow.

Two men with black hair stiffened leaning forward slightly. One had dark blue eyes like Nico's and the other had sea green eyes. Both looked like older versions of their sons. My mother was relaxed in her seat as if she had already tried to do what was in her power.

I shoved Nico down to the floor and he barely caught himself. Hades shot me a death glare and I returned it with a face of pity marked by the scar I was now ashamed to wear. He softened a bit seeing it and focused more on his son on the ground.

I backed away reluctantly and stopped next to Annabeth. I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to me. Her eyes begged for help, but I could do nothing. Tears weld up in her eyes as she realized it for herself and let tears trail down her cheeks.

"I either kill your children or you will give yourselves over." Kronos demanded pointing to the two boys on their knees. I tried to show no emotion as he purposefully picked on Nico. A kick landed in his side, and I jolted back immediately as if he had kicked me.

My mother's eyes flashed in my direction sudden hope filling her eyes. Hades looked in my direction as if that was the decision maker and than turned his attention to Artemis as if they were having a private conversation.

Poseidon was sitting on the edge of his fishing chair of a throne. His fist were clenching and unclenching and clenching as if he wished for his trident to come into existence. I felt for him truly, but I was more focused on Kronos. He had switched over to Percy and had experimentally hit him in the small of his back. Percy cried out falling to the ground so that his chest rested upon the marble. Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and I shook it away trying to keep some sort of veil over Kronos's eyes of my turn.

Her sobs were the only noise for a while as the gods sat decisively watching. The intent look of pleasure on Kronos's face was the only happy face in the room. I continuously had to pretend to wipe my nose in order to wipe away stray tears. The demigods in line hung their heads except for Annabeth who had unsuccessfully tried to stop watching Percy who was being continuously hit in his Achilles spot. All it would take it a dagger and he would be dead. That dagger was currently on my person.

"Kronos, where is my daughter?" Zeus demanded pounding his fist against his platinum throne.

"Why don't you ask dear Artemis?" Kronos suggested.

"She is with my huntresses in their house." Artemis answered mindlessly. She slapped her forehead realizing she had just given Kronos exactly what he wanted, a location.

"Aikaterine," Kronos barked in my direction. All the Olympians turned their heads to face me. "Go fetch Thalia Grace." He demanded.

"No," I muttered automatically.

"What did you just say to me?" He growled whipping around to face me.

"I… I said…" Would I really say it again? Would I risk it? "I said, 'No!'" Apparently I was.

He charged my way smacking me clean across the face propelling me against the side wall. I heard my mother shriek along with a gasp from Lady Aphrodite. His shadow darkened my already slightly spotted vision. I knew it would clear soon.

He grabbed my shoulder easily pulling me up to my feet and pressing me against the wall. Kronos removed the dagger from my possession and held it my neck. The amount of pressure he applied drew a drop of blood causing me to gasp at the pain of my splitting skin.

Suddenly he was pulled away. The pressure left my neck and I fell back to the ground feeling helpless. I heard the clatter of bronze against the marble unsure of what was going on. My body somehow mustered up enough strength to pull my head to watch.

The gods were sitting helplessly in their thrones watching. Actually, it looked they literally couldn't move. It was then I realized Kronos had them in a time hold. Nico, Kronos, and I were the only ones in the correct time frame. I tried to stand failing at the attempt. I needed to get to that battle.

Kronos had Nico pinned to the ground with my own dagger slicing at his body. The cuts were precise and deep, but they were not yet fatal. Kronos was making him suffer till the last drop of blood was spilt.

"Stop," I groaned barely audible to Kronos thirty yards or so away. I remembered where I had touch Kronos once and he slightly shivered and told me to never do that again. I grabbed the clip from my hair hoping to every god that was decent at archery to let this arrow fly true to where it needed to land.

I drew the bow back with a bronze arrow perch upon my hand ready to go. I waited my hand trembling terribly. Kronos rose to make the kill straight to Nico's chest and I took the chance shooting for the spot just below his arm pit. The arrow flew shaky at first but fast. Halfway there, it straightened out into the perfect shot. The arrow picked up speed and pierced the skin. Kronos screamed into the air and then faced me.

"Fine have your soul." He spat. The body of Kronos fell limp as a sickly green smoke rose and disappeared in the air. I felt as my soul reentered my body giving me a feeling of fullness.

I stood suddenly feeling unbelievably strong. I ran over to Nico's side looking down at him. Slashed had been made to his chest and rib cage. A deep gash was cut threw hit forearm bleeding so profusely he would die within minutes of lying here. I turned to see the gods in action. They all jumped from their thrones drawing weapons.

"Hades!" I shouted picking Nico's head up and setting it in my lap. He ran over sliding on his knees to a stop beside us. "Hades, oh gods, he's dying." I sobbed watching as with each slowing thump of his heart more blood oozed from the gash on his arm.

"Aikaterine, I can do nothing." He rubbed my back and I swatted his hand away immediately.

"No! You have to do something!" I shouted tears clouding my vision.

"I…" His voice came out meek and inaudible over the heart beat that had risen to sound in my ears.

"Don't let him die Hades. Do something!" The tears streamed down my face making anything other than the water in my eyes unnoticeable.

"Kate," I heard Nico whisper from below me. I looked down, tears still falling in large quantities. "Forever." He whispered before one last deep breath came. His body fell limp in my arms and I somehow cried harder.

I set the lifeless body down out of my lap and pushed my self away sliding across the marble and into a wall. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. A gently hand came down on my hand. A feminine hand none the less. They took seat next to me rubbing my back.

"Aikaterine, he's gone. We can't dwell." Artemis's voice took over the air around me.

"Last time – I didn't – dwell. I – I lost him completely." I gasped not able to locate my lungs within my chest.

"We can't change anything." She explained softly.

"It's my fault. I should have just died and given Kronos that damned scythe." I spat punching the floor with my fist. A sharp pain filled my knuckles and I ignored it.

"Then you wouldn't have been here to stop it." She countered.

"Stop trying to make me feel better! I killed the one true love of my life. He's dead. And, you know what? You're feeding me a whole big load of bull crap by telling me that you can't change anything." I screamed in anger more than anything toward my own mother.

"Are you implying that I would lie to my own daughter?" She bellowed standing from her spot on the wall.

I stood up erect and threw my hands up in the air. "I wasn't trying to imply anything." I roared my chest burning. "I was stating it flat out! Hades can get his lazy ass off his throne and stop blaming people and he can fix it. He can go retrieve his son's soul."

"A soul can't be returned to a body." Hades stepped in from the side.

"Really? Because I just got mine back from Kronos. I got my soul back." I turned facing the large god that hadn't bothered to shrink.

"What?" A glitter of hope danced in his eyes that had probably never been in the god's eyes before this time.

"I gave up my soul to stay alive and I just got it back when Kronos died." I explained my voice slowly calming.

"Apollo, heal the body. I'll be back." Hades announced and vanished into the shadows of the room. Just before he vanished he whispered, "Gods, I hope this works."

* * *

**I'm not even joking you guys I seriously cried while writing the death. No joke. My mom was like, "what's wrong with you?" How stupid did i feel telling her i killed Nico di Angelo? **

**Aikaterine: Pretty stupid.**

**Thank you Aikaterine. Anyway, read and review love you all. **

**Sincerely, **

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	16. Long Night

**I'm trying to get some ideas how to keep this story going, but its dying y'all. I'm not ending it yet, but i'm having trouble keeping it alive. **

* * *

~!~!~!~ Two Weeks~!~!~!~

I cried myself to sleep for those two weeks. My dreams were worse than my terribly reality and I hated it. In the middle of the night I would wake up screaming feeling completely helpless.

Nico's body was lying lifeless on Mount Olympus. Apollo was checking on it and I had refused to see it. No one had heard from Hades for these two weeks. The Furies and the Fates had in fact come to me looking for Hades.

This particular night I decided to take a walk. I pulled a jacket around myself heading out the back door of my cabin. It was around midnight and I was in plaid pajama shorts and a tank top. The weather was a bit chilly but when you're a daughter of the moon goddess you truly don't mind.

I slipped on some flip flops and jumped off my back porch. I walked back between the trees hearing the normal night noises that didn't scare me at all. I searched my mind locating the exact spot where Nico had taken me on my first day at camp. I came out of the trees into the small clearing and lie down in the center. I could see the moon through the slight opening in the tree canopy.

I let all of my guard down relaxing into the grass. I didn't feel unsafe and nothing really scared me sitting on the map in my head. It felt pretty good to relax even though my face was wet from the tears I had been crying on the walk here. Sometimes I didn't even realize when I cried anymore. It was all just helpless water.

I heard a snap of a twig and I immediately came into a sitting position.

"Who's there?" I shouted into the woods wiping my eyes.

A crunch of leaves to my left made me snap my head that way to see a small flash of red in the trees. I jumped to my feet suddenly realizing I had no weapon. If it came down to hand on hand I wouldn't win. I was taught to fight with a weapon not my fists. Though I could improvise sometimes I always had a lot of trouble with it.

"Show your self!" I shouted again trying to get some idea of what it was. I stretched out my mind looking at the figure. It was dark and shaped like a human. "I know your there." It was actually twenty feet to the east of where I stood at this exact moment still on the move. I whipped around facing the exact spot where it stood. I saw a dark shadow come to a halt. "I can see you." I muttered under my breath as it stepped out toward the moonlight.

A tall girl with long red hair stepped out looking rather emotionless. She was wearing black skinny jeans along with a black Making in Hurt t-shirts. I stared a little bit noticing her red hair with the blonde streaks running down with the rest of her hair all the way to her waist.

"What are you doing here?" I spat as she came closer.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but I recognized you." She muttered just loud enough to be heard.

"What do you mean you recognized me?" I ordered feeling violated in a sense.

"Lieutenant Mores, you trained me." She explained a little bit louder than before.

I sat there not sure if I remembered her. Might as well pretend like I did, "What are you doing here? Kronos is dead."

"Not dead, just resting, I am here because I went to scout and then the campers somehow got free. I went into hiding out here in the woods waiting for someone to return." She explained stepping straight into a beam of moonlight.

"Well, the war never begun. It was stopped." I remembered the day I had set all the campers free. I had gotten a couple hugs from people who understood and then I got punched by Clarisse and her brother's and sister's which I had expected. She must have been on border watch at the time for the monsters that were all quickly destroyed.

"Then, are you a captive of the camp?" She wondered not moving an inch closer.

"No, I changed. I think I should take you back to Chiron. He can explain to you about the gods." I reach out trying to grab her wrist, but she back away. I tried again catching her forearm.

"The gods are terrible beings. They left us to rot on earth with the mortals." She muttered as we walked toward to big house.

"No, that's what you were taught; they are different then that." I tried to soothe her but was cut quiet after that sensing someone else in the woods. I froze bending my knees slightly preparing for a quick run away.

A blonde haired girl came from the trees in a dead sprint looking happy, Annabeth. "I thought I heard you go through the woods Aden." She smiled our way skidding to a stop in front of the girl.

"Who are you? And why have you been following me for so many days?" The girl I now figured whose name is Aden.

"I'm your half sister. And, I'm the leader of your cabin." She turned toward me smiling and took Aden's other arm. "I'll take her Aikaterine. It's good to see you outside of your cabin." She nodded letting me go back into the woods in peace and quiet.

"Thank you." I whispered turning and walking back to the clearing. Aden looked over her shoulder at me as I walked away and then was lead away by Annabeth toward the big house.

I plopped back down in the grass tired for once. I wiped my eyes again noticing the fresh rain of tears coming from my eyes. I pulled my knees in close to my body seeing nothing that was really around me. I saw the black walls of the cave in Tartarus. Colby and Hazel sat against a wall while he played with her hair. Strong arms were wrapped around me as I watched not enviously, but more in understanding.

When my memory cleared and I watched the woods around me just over my knees I could still feel the arms around me. The map I still had floating somewhere in my mind showed a bright light wrapped around me. _He's dead._ I thought to myself trying to get the thoughts out of my mind that he could be right there.

Warm breaths of air tingled on the back of my neck making me shiver. Soft lips pressed to the back of my neck and fresh tears came down. My fantasies had never been this vivid. I could never copy that feeling of fullness I got from his touch. But right now, it was right there where the arms touched my own. The burning sensation on the base of my neck where the lips had met my skin, all of it was so vivid.

"I missed you." His voice came from behind me. I felt his chin graze my neck as he moved my hair to kiss my neck.

A fresh spring of tears fell from my eyes and I just sat there. I had no clue what to say. I didn't want to turn to see if it was him. He might have disappeared. I couldn't talk because I was unsure of my voice and didn't trust it at all. I was a mess.

"Come on Kate. Please say something." He begged.

"I don't want you to disappear." I whispered feeling stupid as soon as I said it.

"I don't want to. I'm in heaven." He lips met my jaw bone and he rested his head on my shoulder so I could see his black hair that billowed around his face slightly.

"I missed you too." I answered his first statement and he turned my way a bit shocked. Suddenly, I was turned around in his lap straddling his legs. "What are you doing?" I wondered as he leaned in closer toward my face.

"If you missed me so much, why are you asking so many questions?" He clamped one hand around both of my wrist holding them in front of my as if I was tied up.

"Because, it's my right." I shot as he got even closer to me.

"Your right is distracting me." He chuckled pressing his lips to mine. I smiled internally as he pushed me off his lap and onto the grass. Nico leaned in closer pushing me so that I was laid back on the grass. My legs straightened out and relax as he set himself on top of me. He pushed my arms above my head still keeping one hand holding my wrists. I was essentially powerless.

His lips were rough against mine as mine held their own. He left my mouth trailing down to my collar bone. He wanted to go lower but him holding my wrists stopped him. So, he released them. It was a big mistake.

I pulled his face back to my own rolling over so that I was on top of him. My legs were tangled in his. His kiss was urgent as I leaned into him.

"I love you." He whispered as I parted from him.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here." I responded smartly. He kissed my forehead. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

My dream was me walking through the woods with the wolf. Though I wasn't alone, Nico stood right next to me, following me. Movements made in the woods didn't scare me as we traveled deeper. His figure next to me melted away and I stopped confused. The wolf vanished too and I stood alone.

My mouth moved, me yelling something. I made out the words, "What's going on?" The dream dissolved and I slept in blackness. The dream had worried me and I didn't mind the nothingness.

I woke up in my cabin when dawn was just breaking. I was alone again. No one was around. I sat up in my bed watching as the blankets rolled away from my body pooling around my waist. I moved them away and buried my face into my palms. It was a dream. The best dream ever to escape me, all of it was gone. Nico di Angelo was dead.

"This is so unfair." I muttered dragging my fingers back through my hair. I stood up abruptly and kicked the wall. It didn't hurt surprisingly and I continued. The vase that sat beautifully on my desk soon was included in my rampage and crashed against the wall. The sound of the falling glass was unpleasant, but I ignored it smashing a picture I had of me and one of my ex best friends. It made a satisfying crunch under my foot.

"Whoa!" I heard someone call in my self conscious mind. I had managed to flip the desk in the corner of my cabin and crush anything breakable. "Kate!" Someone screamed again.

I broke down onto my knees sitting in the middle of the mess unable to move. Glass dug into my knees and I welcomed the pain as tears stained my face. The warm water on my face felt at home considering I had been crying lately. "He left me!" I screamed unsure who had been in the room in the middle of my break down.

"I'm right here." The voice was muffled as if I was there but it seemed as if there was a wall between the voice and my ears. Someone's strong hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me to my feet. "Kate, I'm right here." A blurry outline of someone with black hair stood in front of me. "Kate, come on. I'm right here."

The tears subsided enough for me to see the actual face. Nico was standing right there. I collapsed into his arms. His muscles constricted around my back trying to hold me up after I had become dead weight. "Nico…" I whispered finally calm.

"I would never leave you, never." He whispered into my hair. "Come on, clean up, and then we can go get some breakfast. I'll eat with you." He offered putting me at arms length away.

I nodded weakly and headed toward my bathroom. Now I could restart my life.

* * *

**Try and give me some ideas and i'll see if i like them. Like i said IT DYING! help a writer out and read & review. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	17. The Oracle Returns

**Woo! it's back for now! i had a sudden idea thanks to one of my friends who also writes. Not for this site sorry. But, she helped me out and yes! I loved it. This is a set up chapter. So, its kind of short. Ok really short. **

* * *

With Nico's hand intertwined with my own we headed to the pavilion. The Greek columns stood tall and lovely with no top. The smell of bacon wafted down the slight incline filling my senses.

Though the smell was great and made my nose pull me forward. The echoing smell of dead roses was next to me. The sweet smell of the flowers last aroma was the smell I cherished the most.

We made it up to the marble steps and climbed onto the slab that held the tables. Percy clapped Nico on the back with his passing to go sit with Annabeth. Breakfast is a free sit time. We take advantage of it as much as possible.

I saw Annabeth kiss him on the cheek and then punch him jokingly where she had kissed him. Percy stole a kiss and she gawked at him for being so brave. The people around them were making nasty faces as if the show was too much for them to handle.

I noticed Aden sheepishly sitting next to Annabeth. She was picking at a pile of eggs tossing them back and forth with her fork. I avoided going near her and went to sit at my table with Nico so that we were by ourselves.

Two nymphs set down plates in front of us and ran away giggling. I laughed a little myself watching as they stop next to a couple satyrs one being Noah who kissed her quickly before she could run away.

"N&N may not be together for much longer." I teased turning to my plate of food.

"Oh really? How not?" Nico asked jokingly leaning over closer to me.

I pushed him away playfully and took a piece of bacon from the bronze plate. "I may not let you get out of these camp borders. Plus, Noah seems to have found a girlfriend."

"Noah will still have to go no matter how much in love he is. You on the other hand are a problem." Nico's hand rest on the side of my face and turned my head to face him. "I think I can handle it though." He whispered.

"What if you're wrong? What if I trap you here?" I wondered turning back to my breakfast as if I didn't mind that my lips were tingling with longing for his against mine.

"Than I guess I'll have to adapt." He turned back to his food and took a bite of eggs. I shook my head laughing under my breath.

We ate quietly talking about different things. Nico's hand stayed resting on my knee the whole time. It drew back memories good and bad so I wasn't sure if I should push it away or not.

Percy and Annabeth came over and slid onto the bench parallel from us. They were already laughing slightly and I smiled. Annabeth put her hands on the table and Percy followed the action. I laughed as they both leaned forward making fun of the Stoll Brothers togetherness. Since they weren't real twins it was kind of fun to joke about.

"You two aren't making fun of us again. Are you?" Travis came up from his table squatting at the end of the table. Connor was no where to be found, yet we still burst into sudden jerks of laughter.

"No, never," Annabeth choked out.

"Good, because you know what they say… Karma is a powerful thing." He left the end of the table all of us in tears from laughter.

I jerked back unexpectedly and gasped. Nico gripped onto the table just before he went into a fit trying to smack the air. Percy shivered and claimed something had just shocked him. Annabeth was ridged looking around wildly. When she left off her chair slightly she through an elbow back and someone grunted in pain.

A hat fell to the ground off of Connor Stoll's head and Annabeth jumped out of her seat. She grabbed the hat and handed it to Percy.

"How did you get my hat?" She wondered as Travis was suddenly at his brother's side.

"Our dad is the God of Thieves." Travis smiled looking at his brother slightly.

"It runs in the family." Connor grew a smile as well.

"You'll pay for this Stoll's." She hissed as they ran away promptly. She plopped back down noticing Percy had vanished. She put her hand down as if to place at on the seat and was met by a solid surface. "Don't do this to me Seaweed Brain." She sighed relaxing slightly as he reappeared.

"Sorry Annabeth always wanted to see what it felt like to be invisible." He set the hat on the table.

Her smile was weak as she took his hand and relaxed more. Percy pulled her into his side. She snuggled into his chest comfortably and closed her eyes. The simplicity of there love was calming to just be around. I never really asked questions, though I had heard when trying to distract myself.

Apparently they had gotten together after the war in which Percy had been the child of the prophecy. They had been best friends for four years, FOUR YEARS! They were able to stay friends for four years without completely falling for each other.

The Aphrodite girls still giggled about it telling me about how their mother used to watch them grow closer through the years. Hermes kids had some pretty good videos they had gotten from hidden cameras around camp. The couple was like a camp and Mount Olympus icon! Their both turning twenty this year and everyone is biting their nails to see if Percy will propose at some point.

Nico watched them and then looked around as if it could actually get boring. I felt like I was turning my back on my mother who would have probably scolded me for enjoying the love that others shared. She hated men so much. Annabeth in fact had been an offered a spot as a Huntress when she was seven traveling with two other half-bloods to camp. I think everyone was glad she had decided to say no.

I felt the change in the air pressure around my notifying me that something was coming. I was probably the only one who could tell because I was the only one looking twenty-four/seven. I searched my head trying to find out what it was. It was coming straight for the pavilion. A humanoid figure, but I had learned early on that not all monsters look like monsters in my head. My body went rigid as I waited.

"What is it Kate?" Nico had finally noticed my on guard state.

"Someone's coming." I muttered almost inaudible.

"Is it human or monster?" He rubbed my forearms gently trying to get me to relax some. Percy and Annabeth were listening intently across the table.

"I can't tell. I can only see its figure not the face." My voice was lower now for some reason and Percy was practically jumping across the table.

"Percy!" Someone screamed and everyone in the pavilion whipped around to see a red haired girl with green eyes standing at the edge of the marble crying. Her hair was matted down from the curls they would have been. Her clothes were covered in different script all saying different things that made no sense to me what so ever. Nico stood up and went over to her while Percy and Annabeth followed quickly. She whispered something fiercely to the group in front of her.

I stood up finally out of shock from the sudden appearance of Rachel Dare. There was something wrong here. I walked the opposite direction from the quartet of friends. They didn't notice as I jumped down from the pavilion and headed into the woods. I felt like that was where I needed to be.

A cold feeling seemed to be radiating off the woods as if there was some kind of evil waiting for me there. Though I wanted to be right next to Nico to make sure that nothing happened to him because of the insane Oracle of Delphi, I had to follow. It was like cats and a tease toy. You always want to see if you can catch it. This evil was drawing me for some reason. In this evil, I knew I had felt it before.

I slipped into the first line of trees without even a look from anyone at the pavilion. They were too caught up in the return of their Oracle. A couple of Dryads gave me funny looks and then waved me on. My body got colder as I went deeper straight for the clearing. I realized I was holding my breath.

I released it lingering on the feeling of the now hot air escaping my lips. Goosebumps rose on my arms gradually as I continued to walk. This was starting to get really weird.

I had felt this way only once before. It had been almost seven months ago when I was first being dragged to the Jail of the Forbidden. The smell of the air was salty and thick as if a storm was coming. The temperature had dropped as soon as we had gotten in any proximity of that building as if the weather was being controlled around it. I never questioned the feeling only seeing it as evil.

My ADHD kept my senses alive as I ventured deeper into the woods. I was almost to the clearing edge.

I could see a figure waiting in the clearing where I had first met my mother. I went there surprised that someone was waiting there for nothing. I crept through the trees carefully.

When I finally got to the edge of the clearing I gasped. It sounds really cheesy in writing, but it was the only response I had to the person standing there waiting.

* * *

**Like i said, "It's a setup chapter." To find out who it was click the green button because you gots to reviews people. Love y'all!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	18. We Have Minds!

**So, who wants to know who was there. Take a look!**

* * *

Nereus's large figure stood strong and muscular in the center of the clearing. He looked completely rejuvenated and ready to kill anything that stood in his way. He was that smell, that feeling, which made goose bumps rise on all parts of my body.

"Aikaterine, I know your there." He hissed; his voice was rough as if he had been yelling recently.

"No," Nico's voice was suddenly there and a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Please, I want to see you again Aikaterine." Nereus was standing there obviously not seeing me through the last line of shrubbery.

"Don't say anything Kate." Nico ordered pulling me back behind a tree and pressing me up against it. "Stay here," He demanded leaving me by my self. He stepped around the tree and into the clearing. I caught my breath and then peeked around the tree for myself.

Nereus's smile faded slightly at the sigh of Nico who waltzed into the clearing as if he owned the place. I would have laughed any other time, but now seemed too serious.

"Nico, I heard you came back." Nereus regenerated fake enthusiasm.

"Why are you here?" Nico spat not beating around the bush with small talk.

"I came to see Aikaterine. Why else would I be here?"

"How did you get past the borders?" Nico was not joking he was ready to rip Nereus to shreds which I knew he could never do.

"I am a half-blood young son of Hades. I may not be that of a god, but I am a half-blood none the less." Nereus was some how calm. I couldn't see how either. My nails were digging unmercifully into the trunk of the oak tree I was behind.

"You can't have her." Nico was clenching and unclenching his fist irritably.

"Why not? Can't you just give her to me and then leave us be?"

"She is her own person. No one owns her. So, no." Nico ground his teeth together in frustration.

"You own her heart. Do you not?" Nereus questioned still calm, he took a step forward and I lurched a little carving divots into the poor tree.

"I have given her mine in return. She is at freedom to take it back at any point in time." I watched as this was unfolding into exactly what Nereus wanted it to be.

"Kronos owns her soul." Nereus hissed in a low voice barely making it audible to my ears.

"Not anymore," I spat furious stepping from behind the tree.

"Kate…" Nico sighed shaking his head slightly. I gripped his hand in mine and he took is thankfully. He didn't want me to be here, yet he wanted me to be there all at the same time.

"Aikaterine, it's good to see you." Nereus smiled stepping forward and touching my face condescendingly. "Your scar is gone." I slapped away his hand and shoved him back to find him unmovable.

"Nice of you to point it out," My voice came with a biting tone I hadn't expected to ever have in Nereus's presence.

He circled around me like he had done so many times in my dreams. His hand grazed across my back and Nico whipped around drawing his sword. He held it up to Nereus's throat not backing down at all.

"Don't you touch her." Anger flooded through his features like tide on the beach.

"Don't challenge me, boy." Nereus pushed the sword away from his neck easily as if it was nothing but a toy.

"If that's what it takes," Nico moved his sword back to Nereus's throat and I grabbed his arm.

"Nico, you don't know what your doing." I whispered quickly knowing Nereus was getting exactly what he wanted.

"That's exactly what it takes." The smile that had been there with the evil glee in his eye came back.

"What?" Nico wondered lowering his sword in confusion.

"I accept your challenge."

Nico pulled himself together realizing what he had offered. He had offered me as the prize of a fight. He never meant to, but the trickery and deceit that lay within the demititan's soul was too much for someone to over come. I had felt the same thing not long ago when Nereus had proposed to me. I had said yes without realizing it. I had liked it then. What was I thinking?

Nereus was a new kind of evil. He was the infection of the heart. He could tear down every living being and their love to replace it with his own. He would be able to do both with this one challenge.

"And the stakes?" Nico questioned standing to full height. His sword made no noise as he sheathed it and relaxed a bit as if the challenge had put some sort of truce in the field.

"You win, you get to keep Aikaterine to yourself and I leave and don't come back." Nereus was picking his nails with his dagger. I could see that his leg muscles were tensed meaning he was still on guard. But, that was probably because I was on guard and could get pretty far in a fight with him. "I win," He continued, "Aikaterine goes with me. And you don't ever come looking for her."

"I…" Nico breathed. Though it was quiet, I knew Nereus had heard his hesitation.

"Now, the question is, do you except to your own challenge?" Nereus was slowly lowering his tensions and putting his dagger back into its holster.

"I don't…" Nico's hand rubbed the back of mine lightly as he considered the consequences.

"Do you except? Or do I get her from forfeit?"

"I accept." Nico stuck out his hand to seal the deal. Nereus gripped it quickly smacking their hands together. Nico tried to pull away quickly but Nereus held it there. A scream escaped as the deal was literally sealed.

Nereus dropped his hand and walked toward the edge of the clearing. An N was in the center of Nico's palm in cursive. It was Nereus's seal to everything. If you made a deal and shook hands this would hold you to it. I kissed it gently trying to make it feel better when suddenly I was ripped away.

"One more thing," Nereus said holding me away from Nico. "No contact with Aikaterine."

"Then let her go and leave." Nico demanded.

"Tomorrow Nico di Angelo, meet me in the Arena and we will settle this. No contact. It's in the deal now." Nereus let me go and walked away.

As soon as he was gone Nico turned away from me and walked as well. I followed a few feet back feeling like I had just had my soul offered up to the devil. I didn't want to be in this position, but sometimes guys think that girls are a prize to be won and not their own person. It was stupid!

We have a brain. And, we have a heart, and soul. We don't need guys to tell us who we do and do not love. We weren't living in old times for peat's sake! Girls get to make their own choices.

How much I wanted Nico to win though, it overwhelmed me. I wanted him to be able to kiss me and not be ripped away by Nereus, or anyone else that dared to stand in our way.

Nico was suddenly by my side walking with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were averted to the grass below his feet. He looked disappointed in himself. Good, he realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry Kate." He said finally looking up slightly. "I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid."

"Yes, you were." I muttered under my breath knowing he couldn't hear it. "You were just angry." I spoke up a bit louder so he could hear the comment.

"He just thinks that…" Nico fumed not finishing his statement.

"He thinks he owns me, just like you." I finished.

"I don't think I own you; I just think that…"

"I can be won. Which means, I would have to be owned by someone." He snapped his head up realizing I was right. I didn't look him straight in the eye. I was too mad. This was ridiculous. And, he knew it.

"You belong to you. I'm sorry Kate. I'm such a… a…"

"Guy."

He stopped and turned toward me. I turned toward him as well only stopping two steps or so in front of him. I crossed my arms across my chest waiting for this to actually get good. I hadn't had a good fight in what seemed like ages. Yet, I was sick for wanting the fight to come so bad.

"Kate…" Nico stepped forward and tried to touch my arm. His hand hovered inches above my skin as if he couldn't come any closer. "I can't touch you." He whispered knocking both hands against the invisible shield.

"It's part of the deal remember? Nor Nereus or you can touch me because of that seal on your hand." I said calmly remembering when Nereus had sealed a deal with almost every guy in the army. That was except Max, but Max had been a new recruit and Nereus didn't pay him much attention.

This seal stopped many things. Though, I had found a way around it every time. This one included, the no contact with her had to be one of the most common. I couldn't break it, but there was a loophole.

"Nico, stay perfectly still, and don't try and touch me." I whispered walking around him simply. I'm sure to the average everyday person I looked like a lioness cornering her kill. Nico dropped his hands and calmed himself.

I pulled my index finger across his back easily slipping through the promise Nereus had forced upon Nico. Nico shivered visibly and my hand was forced away. "Stop thinking about it," I whispered in his ear slipping back into his proximity easily. I kissed his neck gently and wasn't forced away surprisingly enough. He had completely emptied his mind leaving no desire to touch me.

"How do you do it?" He wondered not looking at me. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on thinking about nothing.

"His promise said you can't touch me. As my own person," I stuck in to make him realize I was not owned. "I can touch you."

"And you knew this how?" Nico's blue eyes suddenly met mine and I was forced away from wrapping his arms around me.

"Because he has done it to other demigods," I began to walk away from him not wanting to get back into this whole big story. Nico followed promptly. He tried to grab my hand and dropped his hand once he figured he couldn't. "You have to get ready Nico. I'm going to lunch. See ya later," I shouted running toward the slowly filling pavilion.

"Aikaterine…" He bellowed as I ran, and then it all fell silent as I approached the back of the pavilion.

I grabbed a handful of chips and sat down not really wanting to eat much. I wasn't mad at Nico parse, but I wasn't exactly pleased with him fighting for my love. I, myself, didn't have a say in the matter and it pissed me off.

Chiron was staring at me as if I had done something wrong. To settle the uneasy feeling I walked up to the brazier of fire and dropped a potato chip in. _Have a chip Mom. _I thought walking back to my table. Thunder rumbled over head and I winked to no one realizing I had probably just gotten myself in trouble with the gods. It felt good.

Annabeth came over and sat down in front of me looking disappointed. I didn't pay her much attention as I sorted through the chips in my hand. I didn't want to go through this. She was going to go on and tell me something about how gods deserved respect or something like that. I never really listened to what she had to say. I didn't want to know how she built Olympus or how her ex-crush was Kronos. It meant nothing to me.

"Aikaterine, why is Nico getting ready for a sword fight?" Her question surprised me and I looked away from my measly amount of chips.

"Why are you asking?" I wasn't answering her question. There was no point.

"Because, Percy has to skip lunch to help him practice. Now, answer my question." She demanded.

"Nico is going to fight Nereus." I muttered looking back to my chips.

"He's what!?" She shouted just a little too loud. Everyone looked at us and I felt the heat rise to my face.

"I didn't do anything, and I don't want to talk about it." I said simply and walked away from the pavilion.

I slowly sped up falling into a dead sprint straight toward the Arena. I crawled up into the bleachers watching Percy and Nico fight. Neither had noticed that I had come in and for that I was grateful. Nico would notice soon enough, but till then I could be inconspicuous.

Nico's stygian blade knocked against Riptide clanging loudly. Percy wasn't breaking a sweat simply stepping straight for Nico. Nico's arms were glistening ever so slightly with the bit of sweat that coated his biceps. The upper half of his shirt was soaked with sweat sticking to his chest to show every defined muscle. He called time out and grabbed a water bottle. He poured some on top of his head and then removed his shirt. He shook out his hair. Oh my gods…

He called time in letting Percy take another slash it him. I watched as their blades met. Nico's muscles flexed as the swords ground against each other in a fight over power. Percy swiped it to the side easily and reset his blade in his hand. I watched carefully in awe. This had to be the best sword practice ever.

"Nico, we're done for today. You're as ready as you can get." Percy said quickly just before Nico made a slash for Percy's rib cage. Percy wasn't cut but rubbed his side more in irritancy.

"Sorry man, I was just letting off some steam." Nico wiped his forehead and walked back over to his water and shirt. It was then I realized I had moved all the way down the bleachers and was leaning forward watching. Nico turned my way and smiled. "Couldn't resist the show, could you Kate?"

I couldn't respond. He was walking my way with no shirt on. Sweat coated his perfect chest and I felt my breathing speed up. My heart picked up its pace as well. His teeth were a perfect ivory and straight. The smile sparkled and his hair was soaked from the water he had dumped on his head.

"So, you aren't made at me anymore?" He wondered leaning over the railing. His face only sat inches from mine. It was so tempting. I leaned forward being stopped by the deal I considered a curse.

"Don't think about it," I whispered. I felt as the block went down and I kissed him lightly on the lips. Knowing in no way he could return it, I had to do all the work. His lips didn't move though I molded his to my own. I stopped and leaned my forehead against his. "This will be a lot better once you win tomorrow." I breathed against his lips. The block suddenly went up and I was forced back.

"Do you know how hard it is to think nothing when you talk to me like that?" He laughed stepping back from the railing.

"About as hard as it is to kiss you without getting anything back," I answered sitting back on the bleachers.

"You got me there." He chuckled pulling his shirt over his head.

A heavy sigh escaped my mouth, and Nico stopped pulling on his shirt about midway. He let go of the cloth and it fell to cover him the rest of the way. He leaned back against the railing smiling like crazy. I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't say it." I challenge crossing my legs. The mini skirt I was wearing made Nico drool. I knew it too.

"What? Don't say that you wish I was still shirtless?" He teased.

"I said don't,"

"Too bad," He grabbed his sword and slid it into its sheath on his hip. "Come on, I need some food." My stomach made a loud grumbling noise and he smiled, "Looks like you do too."

* * *

**Yippee, sorry for any dudes reading my story, but mmmmm i couldn't help myself with the glistening muscles. It just seemed so perfect. For any girls who like that kind of stuff, you are welcome. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	19. Poor New Camper

**Hey you guys. I'm about to put this last filler chapter before the action begins so you best read so i can get the inspiration for this fight coming up. So READ**

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and eventually we all made it back to our cabins. Well, Nico ended up in mine, but hey, when was he not at my cabin? I had gotten out a pack of cards from the Hermes cabin. I found it rather ironic that I had stolen from the thieves. We were playing War and needless to say I was kicking serious son of Hades butt. I hade almost three quarters of the deck in my hand, but suddenly he had acquired a ton of aces. I was starting to get suspicious.

"You're a cheater." I exclaimed as his fifth ace went down. This was impossible.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said simply collecting his cards off the bed spread.

"That's five aces! It's impossible!" I shouted. I tried to smack his hand, but I wasn't able to touch him. This sucked.

An evil smile spread over his face as he set down yet another ace of spades. I groaned in frustration. I set down an ace as well and we went into a war.

"One," He said as we set down a card together.

"Two," I said setting down my second card.

"Flip!" We shouted together setting down our third card face up.

Mine was a king. His was a two. "No way! That was supposed to be an ace." He shouted standing up off my bed.

"I knew it you were cheating!" I shouted in return standing as well as our cards flew in a flurry to the floor. Nico started laughing and stepped forward as if to corner me and I didn't move an inch. He tried to get even closer and was stopped.

"I can't wait till this over." He muttered sitting back down realizing he couldn't touch me. Nico stared at the N on his hands looking disappointed.

"Don't think about it." I whispered sitting down next to him as close as possible. If you wanted to know what it felt like trying to against it, it feels like you're trying to force to magnets of the same charge together. It was impossible in this occasion though.

"You know what it feels like not being able to touch you?"

"How?" I wondered truthfully curious. I myself felt like crap. Sure, I could talk to him, but it's kind of like static charge you can only feel it if you're close enough.

"I feel like Romeo, separated from the one thing I love, like I've been banished." He said looking up at me through the dark hair that billowed around his face.

"Please, just beat Paris tomorrow." I put my hand over his where they should have touched, but my hand hovered just an inch away unable to make contact with him.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask for." I calmly lay back in my bed ready to fall asleep considering it was one in the morning. Nico lie down next to me and put his hand behind his head. I drifted off lightly at first and then went into a deep sleep.

I came into the dark room. Nereus was already waiting. The chill of the night passed easily through the silk night gown I was wearing. I hadn't thought to change into some more conservative clothing before I fell asleep because I hadn't been pulled to this room in many months.

"My dear," Nereus hissed stepping in my direction. "You look gorgeous." He tried to touch me and was immediately repelled.

"Don't even try, I won't let you in." I spat crossing my arms over my chest.

"I thought the trick was to not think about it?" He wondered trying to touch my back again.

"That's all you think about. So, you can't touch me." My voice was confident knowing in no way he could hurt me. Nereus pulled his hand up and attempted to smack me. His hand flew straight past my face without even touching me. "Don't try that," I warned.

"What are you going to do? Just like me touching you, you can't touch me." He teased stepping back from me.

"Can go and have a normal dream now Nereus? There is obviously no point in dragging me here. You can do nothing."

"Fine, I shall see you tomorrow." He waved slightly and I felt myself vanish. The covers relaxed around me feeling the cold sheets caress my back. I knew Nico had left me alone in my room at one point in the night. He had covered me up so that I wouldn't get cold and for that I was grateful. There was a great spring chill and I loved it, but it froze me over.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon. The light barely warmed the earth. I drew the curtains wide letting Apollo's light poor into my cabin. I wanted to say that today would be the perfect day. But, I knew that today could change to be the worst of my life. I didn't want my Romeo to lose to Paris. It would be terrible and the end of my world.

I changed quickly into some short shorts and a tank top and headed over to the Hades cabin. Nico was already waiting outside holding a black mug of coffee. As soon as I walked up he offered me some. I took a large gulp of the black coffee enjoying the bitterness. He smiled at me as I swallowed my mouthful. I must have missed my mouth or something because Nico tried to wipe my chin with his thumb and failed when he missed it by an inch.

"You've got a little…" He pointed to the left side of his chin. I reached up to my face trying to find it. "Other side," he chuckled.

"Then point to the other side." I said sharply moving to the other side of my face and finding it easily. I wiped it away and licked my finger quickly.

"Sorry Kate, I've always done that." He was still laughing a bit and I wished I could punch him in the arm.

"Is early breakfast out?" I wondered suddenly realizing that I was hungry.

"Yea, I think it is. Do you need some food?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, I just wanted to know just to have the knowledge." Sarcastic tone was all that came out just how I had planned it.

"Come on," He hopped up off his porch bench and started walking toward the pavilion. I followed promptly.

As we were walking I noticed a large crowd over by the hill. Drifted off in that direction mindlessly and ended up in the back of the pack. Chiron was at the front bent over and talking to someone.

When Chiron straightened out he looked up over the crowd and announced, "All hail Philippe Ramirez son of Poseidon!" Everything went silent. People began to kneel. I stayed standing crossing my arms over my chest. The guy standing at the bottom of the hill was tan and had those thin muscles that made someone hot but not bulky. His black hair reminded me of Percy. His eyes were a bit different though. They were more of a mix between blue and green I thought it looked pretty awesome. Though, I still refused to bow.

"Aikaterine, who is that guy?" Percy's voice came from my side.

"Meet your new brother buddy." I clapped him on the back and started on my way toward the boy. I stepped over and around people who were kneeled down to the guy beside Chiron.

"Oh great," I heard Percy mutter behind me.

"Hi," I said sticking a hand to the boy who I had finally reached through the see of people.

"Hi?" He was definitely unsure of himself in front of me. "You don't bow like everyone else?" He wondered noticing that some people were starting to get up.

"Listen," I started ready to tell him exactly how it went down with me. "I'm the daughter Artemis. Technically, you're my uncle, but I'm not your superior, and I'm definitely not your lesser. Here, we're equals. If you get respect consider yourself lucky."

"Ok," His voce cracked and I grinned. Yes, I had just scared the crap out of the poor new camper.

"Philippe, this is Aikaterine." Chiron broke in noticing that this dude was probably shitting himself now. "She already told you mostly who she is, but she forgot to mention that she was a Lieutenant in Kronos's army."

That didn't help poor Philippe at all. His face deepened with fear and I winked at him. "You're joking." He claimed seeing the wink and interpreting it all wrong.

"No, he isn't." Nico said coming up behind me not getting close enough to touch me. Nico set his hand in front of him as well and shook Philippe's hand. "The name's Nico, son of Hades. Good to meet you cousin."

"Hades, like Underworld and Death and stuff?" Philippe wondered swallowing the obvious lump that had been sitting in his throat. Poor guy…

"Yea, don't be scared; I can't make you drop dead. At least, I don't think I can…" He added. I laughed inwardly. This was so much fun. It was so easy too. I guess I was naturally scary.

"You guys are so mean; he's a new camper. Don't scare him before he really starts the experience." Annabeth popped up out of no where. I shrugged in response. "Hey Philippe," She greeted him with a hug. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Philippe seemed to calm down with one of the more goody two shoes campers around. Nico rolled his eyes and I sighed heavily. Percy made his way up to us looking a little confused, but he quickly pulled himself together.

"You guys scaring off my new brother?" He wondered punching Nico in the shoulder lightly. I wished for that much contact.

"Brother?" Philippe wondered looking confident now crossing his arms over his chest.

"Welcome to the family bro." Percy said shaking Philippe by the shoulders some.

"He's practically my brother-in-law." Annabeth said excitedly holding her hand out in front of her. I looked over and saw the soft glint of a diamond in the morning sun.

"No. Way!" I said reaching over and grabbing her hand out of the air. The small diamond sat on a perfect silver band with and ancient design carved into the metal. "It's gorgeous!"

"Isn't it!?" She trilled stealing her hand away from me. "He gave it to me this morning." She got up on her tippy toes and kissed Percy on the cheek. I saw his neck turn red, but he with held it from reaching his face.

"Oh, so you guys are the famous Percabeth couple?" Philippe said sheepishly probably still afraid of me.

"How'd you know?" Percy wondered eyeing him.

"Because, it's the first damn thing I heard when I got here. Now, if you'll excuse me. The Aphrodite cabin awaits…" He turned sharply on his heels and headed straight for the Aphrodite porch where the weekly game of camp spin the bottle was being played. I rolled my eyes at that. Every new kid at camp went straight for that cabin, and it seems like I can never take them seriously again. Not that Philippe was exactly on my serious list. I had tortured the poor kid.

That's what you get for making the whole camp bow. I turned around to face Nico and smiled. He returned the smile and then motioned for me to follow him so we could go to breakfast. He kept his hands in his pockets and I kept mine to my sides.

"Wait, you guys, are you breaking up with each other?" Annabeth wondered running up and stopping in front of me and Nico.

"No!" We both shouted stopping in our tracks.

"You guys haven't touched each other all day. Plus, you were fighting yesterday." Annabeth explained.

"It's none of your business. Now, can we go to breakfast?" Nico spat stepping a little in front of me.

"First, I want you guys to kiss, just to prove me wrong." Annabeth's challenge was going to be so hard. One, when I touch him he's not supposed to think about it. Two, now that's she said it it's going to be on his mind.

"Nico…" I whispered trying to get him to turn around. He whipped around looking angry. We still needed to work on his anger management skills. I motioned for him to lean down so I could whisper even softer so that Annabeth couldn't hear me. "Don't think about it." I whispered.

"Ok…" He closed his eyes clearing his mind. I leaned in hoping it would work. I made it through the barrier easily and pressed my lips to his. He didn't move to answer the kiss; he just sat there like he was enjoying it. I only hoped that he could. He made one move and I was forced back.

"There, you happy?" I wondered sweetly peering around Nico to look at Annabeth. She smiled and walked back over to Percy.

We started walking again and made it to the pavilion without any more interruptions. We sat down across the table from each other. Two nymphs came up giggling and set down two plates.

"Ms. Aikaterine, a gentleman in the woods told us to tell you that it's time. He sad you would know what he's talking about." One giggled before skipping away.

Nico looked at me sadly as the corners of his mouth slowly drooped. I tried to touch his hand and was not able to. This sucked.

"I guess that means it's time." I whispered standing up from the table. Nico stood as well and tapped his sword at his side. I saw Percy stand suddenly out of the corner of my eye and Annabeth stand at his side. So, they both knew. I guess they would be part of our entourage.

"I asked them to come with us." Nico muttered.

"Why?" I wondered looking toward him.

"I need the reassurance, and they've always been there for me." He smiled obviously thinking of something that was humorous to him.

"What?" Why was asking one word questions? Hey, that was more than one word!

"Plus, I need them to hold you back. This has to be a fair fight." He chuckled, heading off toward the Arena. I jogged to keep up with him. Annabeth and Percy were explaining how we were all going to practice our fighting skills. Girls vs. girls, boys vs. boys, Chiron accepted this. The couple ran after us holding hands like the mushy couple they were. Ok, they weren't that bad.

We came up to the heavy mahogany doors that lead to the dome that we now called the Arena. The bleachers were oak and pine place all around the room. They were actually surprisingly comfortable. I didn't see Nereus yet, and for that I was glad. I took a seat on one of the benches close to the main fighting floor.

Nereus walked in through the back doors with two people behind him as if he knew Nico would bring people. One was tall and blonde, startling blue eyes and a lanky figure. She seemed tired and was in a black one shouldered mini dress. Her boots went all the way to her lower knee and made her look like a hooker. Though her body was no where near the image she was going for.

The boy at her side had brown chocolate hair and green eyes. He was extremely buff. Broad shoulders under a body glove blue muscle shirt. He wore jeans along with it. He tried to talk to Nereus who waved him off as if he was a fly.

Nico made his way onto the main floor with Annabeth and Percy at his flanks. It was like some sort of security thing. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't hear and then back two steps away from each other. Annabeth, the other girl, and the other boy headed over toward me and sat down on three of my sides. Annabeth sat to my right. I felt like a caged animal in a sense of so many watching eyes.

"What's Percy doing down there?" I asked watching as Percy stood between the two.

"Since Percy is the swordsman of the camp he is the ref for stuff like this. Plus, it'll keep anybody from dying. He can get between them without getting hurt." She whispered to me though I could tell the other two were listening.

"Hi," The girl introduced herself drawing my attention to her. "I'm Julianne daughter of Themis." **(Titan of justice and order) **

"Aikaterine…" I greeted.

"I know who you are." She said smartly sitting back in her seat and crossing her legs.

"Hey," The boy greeted smiling like a doof. "I'm Tyler, son of Hyperion." **(Titan of light) **

I turned back toward Nico who was pulling his swords holster off his side and placing it to the side. Nereus already had his sword sitting pretty in his hand. I recognized the blade as soon as I saw it. The one sword I had used to kill so many half-bloods. Backbiter glinted in the sun making me tingle with the feeling of that power that used to be mine.

I remembered feeling the power of the blade. Hacking easily through a line of practice dummies, that blade that had made it easy to win every battle I came across. The metal glinted in the light in ways that were unimaginable. The two metals refused to go together yet were forced to be that way.

"Here are the rules," Percy began stepping to the center of the floor. He held his hands up holding both of them back. "You don't kill each other. That's it. No one dies you've followed the rules. No shields, just blades. You are allowed physical contact if you can get close enough. The boundaries are the main fighting floor walls. You can not go into the bleachers."

"We've got it." Nereus hissed moving his blade unsteadily.

"Yea Perce, let's get this moving." Nico said calmly swiping his blade through the air once as if to test the weight quickly.

"Ok," Percy said a bit irritated toward Nereus. "Blades at the ready," Percy bellowed. Both, Nereus and Nico went down into a fighting stance and locking in. Percy stepped away from in between the two and jumped over the wall to sit just to the side and in front of me. "Go!" He shouted toward the two and the battle began.

* * *

**Now see that green button? I want you to press it. Yea, now your thinking about it. Just press it and then type in a nice little comment. Son of Poseidon12195 you are awesome i lvoe talking to you. Yes, I will continue to call you Seaweed Brain. I can't help myself. haha. Love y'all. REVIEW**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	20. My Iris Messenger

**FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! You know you love my writing and here is the fight. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!?!?! I don't know. Why don't you read?**

* * *

Nereus stayed on defense as Nico circled slowly trying to get a better angle. I watched intently as Nico took the first shot toward Nereus who easily deflected it. The blades were almost perfectly silent as they met, but the effort put behind the force of the blade was deadly precise.

Nereus moved Nico's blade easily to the side slicing for his side. Nico barely dodged looking as if he had meant to make it a close call. The strikes and parries were fast. Only the half-blood senses would be able to pick them up. My ADHD was in overdrive keeping track of every swipe of the blade.

A fatal shot from Nico went straight for Nereus. A glisten of sweat showed on his arms like I had seen yesterday and I realized how much work it took to sword fight. I had never thought about it really.

I had learned from Nereus. You use simple power strikes taking out the easy opponent. Easy in my eyes were Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and certain other half-bloods. Power moves took a minimal amount of action and strength, but it would easily take them down. I had trained for those few months successfully. It was all easy to me, but it looked so hard for Nico. If he won I would take over his training.

Nico started to get tired and I noticed. My poker face held though. Nereus was already picking up pace. If he had played football he would be put into the fourth quarter player. He would speed it up and win that way.

Nico slipped up by showing his tiredness with a giant breath. I lurched forward and felt four hands come down on my shoulders. Tyler and Julianne were holding me back. I scooted down into my seat again. Annabeth's gentle hand rested on my arm comfortingly.

Nereus took advantage of the tired moment removing Nico's sword from his possession and sending it flying into the stands on the opposite side of the Arena. No, this could not be happening! Nereus kicked Nico in the knees and sent him to the ground easily. Nereus spun his sword like that flashy swordsman he was and pointed it at his neck. He picked up Nico's chin with the blade looking at him as if he was a piece of trash.

"How she ever fell for you, I'll never know." He spat testing the blade shifting it lightly coming close to slicing Nico's neck.

"It's done." Percy announced stepping between them and moving the blade from Nico's neck. "Nereus wins. Nico, it's time for you to say your last goodbyes and then hit the showers."

Tears streaked my face slowly and silently falling. It had taken me minutes to realize I was crying. Nico had lost. But this time it was more than just a sparring match against Percy. He had lost me.

Percy jumped over the wall and came to talk to me. The tears were heavy now as I watched Nico get up and walk out of the Arena without a word. Nereus turned my way smiling demonically.

"Aikaterine," Percy started pulling my attention away from the evil smile. "I'm sorry, but a deal is a deal. Especially with a seal like the one that was on Nico's hand, I'm sorry again."

"Ok," I mumbled to no one really wiping my eyes. I stood from my spot on the bleachers. I made my way onto the main floor and noticed Nico's jacket was still over on the bench. I picked it up and slipped it on. Mindlessly, I inhaled the scent of the freshly dead roses.

Nereus welcomed me under his arm and I slipped into his hold. He buried his face in my hair taking in my scent. Tyler and Julianne slipped from the bleachers and to our flanks as we made our way from the Arena and to the woods.

"Welcome back darling." Nico whispered into my ear once we broke through the first line of trees.

"Mm hmm," I mumbled as we ventured deeper into the woods toward the camp borders. I could hear the laughs and giggles of the campers that were playing games near the woods. I lingered on the sound liking what I was hearing. The soft giggles were beginning to fade.

A rubber red ball flew past us and bounced against a tree. The giggles of a small girl came closer through the woods and I stopped.

"Nereus, I'll take care of the person. Keep going," I ordered as he walked a few more steps and turned to face me.

"What if I don't trust you yet?" He asked sounding stern with his words.

"Then, there was no point in the fight you just had with him." I couldn't bring myself to say his name. I felt like it would rip me to shreds along with that wall I had just put up to stop the tears.

"Fine," He pulled me close and kissed my roughly. I tried to push away but failed miserably. It was a twenty-two year old against a freshly seventeen year old. _This is unfair, _I thought unable to stop him from forcing m mouth open. _Stop him!_ I screamed at myself to no avail.

He finally released me and disappeared into the dark. Julianne stared at me with an evil eyes as if she was jealous and then followed. I think Tyler was drooling. He flexed once like the playa he was trying to be and disappeared into he shadows after the other two. I took a sharp breath through my nose calming me down. And, it may sound stupid, but I counted back from ten. This actually worked and I suddenly didn't feel the urge to cry.

The little girl came laughing picking up the ball and spotting me. I knew her well. This little girl had been one of the first people I had tried to train. Charlie was wearing the camp shirt in smaller form. I bright happy girl whose mother just happened to be Iris. She loved making that rainbow and tasting it. **(She likes skittles, if you didn't catch that.)**

"Katie!" She shouted grabbing the ball off the ground and running my way. Her little six year-old arms were extended out for a hug. She hugged my legs giggling more.

She still had that fine layer of baby fat. It made her adorable. Her soft hair was long and flowed down her back in a long braid. The Athenian campers had done that in battle strategy telling her to get it out of her face for fighting. The orange shirt had white cursive words that were killer on the dyslexic eyes, but I knew what it said.

"Hey Charlie…" My tone came out melancholy.

Charlie's face turned into that of worry. "What wrong Katie?" She wondered staring up at me through her curtain of dirty blonde hair.

"I need you to do something for me, ok?" I kneeled down in front of her so we were around the same height. She nodded in response telling me to go on. Her eyes were a deep light turquoise and I couldn't help but to stare into them. "I need you to go back to camp, finish your game, then go and find Nico."

"Katie, are you leaving?" She asked her eyes growing bigger with the water that was coming close to tears.

"Yes, for a while, I am." I sighed looking away from her face unable to focus with the steady stream of water that was going down her face. "Please, don't cry Charlie. I need you to tell Nico that I love him and it's not his fault."

"What's not his fault Katie?" She begged trembling underneath my hands that were on her shoulders.

"Just tell him that, and don't tell anyone else that I'm gone. Ok Charlie?" I said coming up to full height.

She nodded a weak response and then ran away from me. I hated having to leave behind camp again. But this time I would do it differently. I wouldn't do what I did last time giving myself over completely. I would fight to be who I really am. Though, I would be leaving a piece of myself at camp.

"Aikaterine…" Nereus's voice came through the woods beckoning me to come to him. He drew out my name long and lovingly. But, to my ears it sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"I'm coming." I bellowed back turning away from the last glimpse of camp I would have. I wiped my eyes one last time and felt my mental walls go up. There would be no more crying. I had done this last time I had blocked out the world around me so it wouldn't hurt. This time I would just hide my own feelings.

I ran into the trees and felt as I crossed the borders. The comfort that had once flown through me was gone and now I felt vulnerable. Nereus wrapped his arms around my shoulder as I met him at the road's edge.

"Meet us back at the office." Nereus ordered nodding toward the two other titan children. "Magic doesn't work anywhere else in the building, so if you try you die. Remember that," Nereus hung his head for a millisecond as if dwelling on the death of some titan child.

The two nodded and vanished with a small blue flash. You would have missed it if you blinked. I couldn't dwell on the awesomeness through the depression I was about to fall into.

Nereus turned to me smiling. "I've missed you darling. It's been too long." He wrapped one arm around my back and pulled me in closer. His other hand moved the hair from my face. He tried to lean into my and press his forehead to mine, but I quickly leaned away.

"You'll get used to this again." He hissed leaning in quickly stealing a kiss. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," He blinked once and we vanished from our spot. All I could think was, _here we go again._

We reappeared in the office I knew all too well. Nereus was standing with his arms around me. Tyler and Julianne were standing a few feet away. Tyler had his arms crossed over his chest. Julianne had a hand on her hip looking seriously pissed off. I was guessing she had some kind of crush on Nereus. She could have him.

I didn't want someone like that. I knew who I wanted, and that person was back at camp. He probably wasn't crying, but he was fighting the tears.

"You know where the bedroom is. I need to check up on some of the demigods and monsters." Nereus whispered his lips brushing against my ears. It sent a shiver down my spine. For the first time in a while, it wasn't a shiver of pleasure.

"Yes Nereus," I breathed afraid that my voice would crack if my voice came higher than a whisper. I mindlessly started off down the hall toward the bedroom just as Nereus was about to give me a kiss on the cheek. He grumbled a complaint as I continued to walk.

I finally made it to the door and pushed it open. The room looked the same. The bed was a mess, but that was no surprise. The lounge and the vanity still sat perfectly on the other side of the wall. I felt a wave of déjà vu go through me.

This brought on a sense of worry quickly. I sprinted to the vanity mirror and stood there staring in relief. My face was still clear. There was no large scar marking me as a meat puppet to Kronos. I settled down into the lounge chair taking a few more deep breaths.

A scream split the air and I winced. It was blood curdling. It sounded like it had come straight out of a horror film where someone is being killed. I recognized it though. It was Hazel, daughter of Helios.

I jumped to my feet in reaction and followed the scream. I came back into the office soon and took off toward the prisoners' yard. I slid to a stop in front of Nereus who was standing over a broken down Hazel.

Gory whip marks covered her back where her shirt had been ripped to shreds. She was cradling Colby's head in her hands. She was grimy. Her perfectly white hair disrupted by knots and dirt. Colby had a dirty face, but what was even more frightening was that he was lifeless.

The whip went down on Hazel's back again and she didn't make a sound. Tears streaked through the dirt and I whipped around to face Nereus who was the holder of the whip in the case. I ripped it from his hand and held it to my side.

"What are you doing?" He ordered glaring at me menacingly.

"Colby is dead. You stop now, or the next person being whipped is you." I threatened feeling somewhat confident.

"What makes you think you can do that?" He spat stepping closer. I unraveled the whip from my hand letting it fall to full length threateningly.

"It doesn't matter." I hissed. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what gave me so much gall.

"Give me the whip Aikaterine. Then, go back to our room."

"No, Colby was one of my operatives. You killed one of my men. Hazel is one of mine. You will leave her punishment to me." I quickly shot not wanting to hear his crap.

"Fine, I'll meet you back in the room." He sneered storming away toward the office building.

I dropped the whip and took a deep breath. The tears were threatening to spill over and I had to take a minute.

When I finally was calm I turned to Hazel who was crying. The lifeless Colby was gathered in her arms as she held him close. I put a hand on her shoulder unsure of what to say to her.

"The monsters are going to come and get the body soon. You need to get going." I finally came up with some words.

"I-I I don't want to leave him. I d-don't want t-to lose him." She sobbed burying her face in his hair.

I gripped her upper arm lightly and pulled lightly. She looked up at me and let Colby fall from her arms. I gave her a quick hug and led her out to where the cells were. I ordered some of the monsters to grab me a first-aid kit and a change of clothes. They little confused, but they did so.

I took her into the hall of cells and asked which one was hers. Hers was oddly enough the one mine had been for that one night. I sat her down in the empty cell and took the first-aid kit and clothes from a hydra. The monster greeted me and then took off.

"Take your shirt off." I said calmly going through the first-aid.

"What?" Her tone was appalled at my request and I rolled my eyes.

"I need to take care of the wounds Hazel. I have other clothes for you to where after I'm done." I explained finding so disinfectant liquid. Sure it would sting at first, but I wanted her to live.

"Fine," She answered pulling her shirt over her head exposing more scars, bruises, and gashes. I wetted a sheet of gauze. I lightly pressed it against one of the cuts and she cried out slightly at the pain. I mumbled an apology and continued. She slowly calmed down getting used to the pain that came over and over again.

"Why did you come back here Aikaterine?" Hazel asked after a while.

"Well," I thought about it and only came with one answer. "I didn't have a choice."

* * *

**Seaweed Brain, thanks for making me laugh. No, I'm not tlaking about Percy Jackson. You know who you are. He gave me enough power to finish this chapter. And i love him (in a friendly way of course). **

**Now, see the green button? Press it! Write something sweet, nice, kind. Love y'all**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	21. Friend Nothing More

**THE VIRUS ATE MY COMPUTER! I've had test and i was so happy they were coming to an end and BAM a virus takes down my whole system. It killed my computer and i had to fix it. I fixed it and now I'm back so stop yelling at me! Read the chapter and take some advice from Bon Jovi "Don't worry, Be happy" haha jk jk**

* * *

The morning after taking care of Hazel was a living hell. The dream the night before had not been much better, but I had rather stay in the dream than in Kronos's army base. My dream had been about Artemis, my mother.

She was talking to Lady Athena and Lord Hermes about finding me. Lady Athena seemed very melancholy though I couldn't tell if it was for her sister or for some other reason. Lord Hermes looked like he was just there for comfort which I found ironic. I never found comfort from Hermes, but my mother could be different I guess.

"We need to find my daughter." Artemis said sternly. Though I could see through her eyes I had a feeling I wasn't getting the full onslaught of anger that she was capable of.

"I went around the whole world Artemis! She isn't anywhere to be found." Hermes said. Ah, so he was part of search and rescue. Well, he is part of search. There probably won't be a rescue.

"Artemis, we would have found her by now." Athena said calmly trying to soothe the mood in the room.

"What are you saying?" Artemis challenged. I could feel the power of her sitting on her throne. And, there was a huntress standing in front of her with a silver cloak over her head as to hide her face.

"Artemis," Athena let her head hang as Lord Hermes's voice took over reasoning with the goddess of the hunt. "She's probably dead." His voice slowly got smaller most likely afraid of the out break my mother was about to have.

"She's listening to us right now." There was a slight quiver in Artemis's voice.

"It's not possible Artemis. She isn't anywhere. She's dead and you know it. Stop denying yourself the fact." Athena's voice was serene as she tried to explain the untrue facts to my mother.

"I have telepathy link with her. I would know if she is dead." Artemis explained her voice growing in volume.

"She's dead Artemis. We know she's your only daughter, but you can't hold onto something like this. We've lost children to this on going war as well." Hermes said his voice growing meek. "My own son was the one who almost brought Olympus down."

"I send you sympathy for your loss brother, but my daughter was at camp. Then, she disappeared." My mother was calming down. She was realizing what all she had in common with Hermes.

Her own daughter had fallen in love with the enemy. I saw the error of what I did by losing the real love of my life. But, Luke had done the same and got dragged back into the deal because once your Kronos's you're always Kronos's.

"She's dead Artemis this is the end of this conversation." Hermes said quickly.

"No, not my daughter, I will find her. She's not dead." My mother promptly stood from her throne after her statement and stormed from the room. As soon as she exited the palace I saw what the anger of a god could do. Olympus was sitting in the center of a storm cloud where lightning crackled and thunder rolled.

The dream ended and I awoke to the living hell around me. A bare chest was pressed against my bare back and arm over my unclothed waist. I awoke in bed with the man I didn't love.

My clothes from the previous day lie in a heap on the floor. They were set where he had attacked me last night. No sooner had I walked into the door I was stripped of my dignity.

_He _shifted behind me and then raised form the bed. I stared at the wall as the door clicked into place. I stared at the wall for an indefinite amount of time before I could hear the shower start.

"Darling, are you ever planning to get up today?" Nereus shouted over the pouring water in the bathroom.

"Please kill me." I whispered under my breath into the air for no one unparticular to hear.

_You don't want to die. _My mother's voice leaked into my head.

_If this is how I am going to live, then, yes, I want to die. _I responded, pulling myself from the bed. I pulled on a pair of short shorts and halter top.

_So, you want to live just not where you are? _She questioned.

_Yes,_

_ Where are you? _Her voice was quizzical.

_Nevada, I think. _

_ We've checked there._

_ The place has magical borders. _I explained.

_We should still be able to see it; we're gods for peat's sake. _My mother fumed.

_This is titan magic, Mom. _

_ Fine, we'll re-check. _My mom spat obviously still mad.

_Goodbye Mom._

_ Goodbye, and be safe. _

I sighed inwardly. This was going to be really hard. I took a look in the mirror half expecting the scar to be there; it wasn't. Instead, I had a fairly nice sized bruise on my collar bone. I groaned in frustration and chose a different shirt. The black t-shirt had a white rose graphic and hugged my frame. I ran my fingers through my hair, and then headed off toward the brunch/staff room.

This may sound evil, but I missed this place. The power that came with the job, I would get bows and salutes. It felt pretty good. But, it was different this time. No one bowed or saluted they just stared and kept walking. A telekhine passed and didn't even give me a second glance.

I passed one empousai that I knew fairly well. I grabbed her arm and pressed her against the wall. When she first noticed it was me a pang of fear showed in her eyes. It quickly vanished as she saw the missing scar. One corner of my mouth pulled up into a vicious smile that probably made me look like I could eat the man eater. Her fear returned quickly.

"You don't bow anymore?" I questioned harshly. My hand constricted around her upper forearm and she yelped in pain.

"You're no longer a lieutenant." She said quickly.

"I'm back though. I receive my title back, don't I?" I asked putting more and more pressure on her arm. I could feel her pulse in the palm of my hand.

"No, you are a captive of war. He won you in a fight." She squeaked tears gathering in her eyes from the pain.

I dropped her off the wall and she ran away at the speed of light. The sad thing about finding the truth out was the fact that it actually was the truth. I was a totally different person now. I was Nereus's prize, not his fiancé. I smacked the plaster wall with my fist and created a nice divot in the wall.

"Katherine, is that you?" I heard a male voice with a southern drawl come from the beginning of the hall.

"Yea," I said half-heartedly to the boy.

"Oh my gods," I heard him whisper. The patter of feet came down the hall and right when I should have been tackled in a hug the feet stopped, but I didn't move at all. "Damn, I forgot." He muttered looking at his right hand.

I turned around facing the one guy friend I had ever had besides Nico, who was my boyfriend. Danny stood there smiling like the goofball he was. "Hey Danny," I whispered wishing he could give me a hug.

"I can't believe you came back." He exclaimed sounding excited that I was here. "I thought once you were gone you were gone, and… where is your scar?" He pointed at my face with his index finger.

"I got my soul back." I gave a weak smile not wanting to launch into how I had killed the boss.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that a little from some hydra." He let his hand drop noticing that it was a bit of an uncomfortable subject for me. "Are you crying Katherine?"

I sniffed once noticing the tears for the first time and wiped my eyes quickly. "Sorry, you weren't supposed to see me like this. No one is. Well except for…" I let my sentence trail off not able to bring his name to my lips.

"Oh yea, you told me about him once. Just once though, then you changed a lot. You can cry though; I don't mind." Danny's smile faded as he saw the hurt that was almost written in sharpie across my forehead.

"Thanks; do you want to go get some food?" I wondered.

"Yea Katherine, that'd be great." We continued to walk down the hall. No one bowed to me personally. Danny got some nods of appreciation. He was a swordsman. He taught the majority of the army basic skills. I had only practiced with him once and then quickly launched into Nereus's teachings.

We came to the double doors and pushed them open laughing at each other. We had some how bumped into a Cyclops and made the monster fall over instead of ourselves.

We plopped down at one of the table. A telekhine set down two plates for us bowing slightly to Danny. I noticed a new born confidence on his face as if he was suddenly stronger.

"What happened to you while I was gone?" I wondered as he stuffed his face with a sausage. I giggled involuntarily at his puffed out cheeks. He looked like a chipmunk.

"I mooed uh." He mumbled food still in his mouth. Translation: I moved up.

"To what position?" I asked trying to keep a straight face as he choked back the meat.

"Your spot…" his voice came out meek.

I choked on the orange juice and coughed for a little bit. Danny, unable to touch me, floated over me helplessly. "You're the night lieutenant?" I coughed finally able to get words out.

"Well, they needed someone to lead the night raids. Since I learned forest running from you, they chose me. I was the most experienced in the night stealth as well." Danny said still shy in explaining his role in the army.

Danny is a son of Hermes. He learned how to sneak around at age three and ended up here following in some of our operatives. That just proved that the rebellion was coming before Luke sided with Kronos. Danny was an original. He lived the majority of his life under rule of monsters and turned demigods. Once he was done training he mostly just hung out. But, when I showed up some kind of frenzy started. I started a whole new class of night stealth. Danny was my best student, and my best friend.

"Danny, that's great…" My voice came out hoarse and rather unbelievable. Though somewhere deep inside, I meant it. I just didn't want to admit it. He had been here way longer than I had and he deserved the spot way more than I did.

"Thanks Katherine, I thought you would be super pissed that I took your spot." He admitted relaxing into his chair a bit. So, I wasn't ecstatic about it, but I can't give everything I want.

Danny told me about how Rainey had had her baby while I was gone. The poor young mom stuck as a daughter of Nike, and a child of Kronos to raise by herself. I would have to visit her later in her room and help her out with whatever. I felt guilty for some reason as if I could have stopped it, but that was impossible. I was nothing to that good for nothing titan.

When I thought that the building began to rumble. Everyone held on and looked around. I looked completely calm. A few people yelled at me to take it back and I shook my head in defiance. Nereus slid to a stop in the doorway and stared me down. He knew I was the source of the problem.

He ran over to me and started yelling, "Take it back Aikaterine, take it back." He ordered wagging a finger at me.

"No, I won't do it." I felt like I was sitting in the movie "2012" when California fell apart. This was getting ridiculous, but I wouldn't. It wasn't worth it.

His hand swiped across my face knocking me from my chair with the force. Guys could always hit you just right so it felt like your head was about to explode. The side of my face stung with the pain. "You senseless girl; take it back." He screamed at me pulling me to my feet painfully.

Reluctantly, I took it back. Nereus treating me this way made me feel like the five year-old girl that would try to show her dad her coloring pictures. The dad was so drunk and ripped the picture apart and then slapped the five year-old. No reason behind it, he would just hurt his little girl. The quaking stopped and Nereus released me walking away.

"Nereus," I called out weakly sitting on my knees.

He whipped around looking furious. "What?" He spat crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please take the vow off of Danny. We're just friends. Please…" I needed a friendly hug. It wasn't a simple want it was a necessity to the sanity I had left.

"Fine," He grumbled not looking pleased. "Daniel, come here." He ordered shifting his gaze to Danny sitting at the table. Danny got up and walked over to Nereus. I had never seen this done so I wasn't quite sure how this would go down. Nereus clapped their hands together quickly and gave an evil glare straight for him.

Danny went down on his knees in pain and I lurched forward. Guilt flooded through every cell in my body. I shouldn't have asked him to do this. I should have left it be.

After a minute or two Nereus dropped Danny's hand and walked away. I ran over sliding on my gladiator sandals so that I was in front of him. "Danny, I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." He groaned getting to his feet. As soon as he was at full height he stumbled and began to fall. I reached for his arm out of reaction half expecting that wall to be there. My fingers latched tightly around his forearm and pulled him back to his feet. He tumbled down over me so that I supported his weight.

I pushed him into a chair and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair. The shaggy blonde hair was cut like a surfer and his blue eyes were as bright as the sky. What was I thinking? I loved Nico, but I still needed this guy friend he would stay a guy friend.

He started laughing and I looked at him incredulously. "What in Hades?" The words slipped off my tongue. Why the hell was he laughing?

"That hurt like hell, but gods it feels good to hold your hand Katherine." He said still chuckling.

"What?" It was then that I realized that I was mindlessly holding his hand. "Oh…" My face flushed a deep scarlet and I tried to let go of his hand. He squeezed my hand tighter and I couldn't slip my hand from his.

"We're just friends Katherine, I won't try anything." He promised still smiling.

We finished our meal talking the whole time and laughing. Everyone around us seemed to have forgotten that Kronos had nearly ripped the building apart because of me. I checked the clock posted on the wall and sighed. We had been sitting here for two hours.

Danny followed my gaze to the clock and jumped up. He released my hand and headed for the door. I followed quickly confused to the fact of why he suddenly had to go. He turned on his heels noticing that I had followed him to the door.

"I have a swords class to teach. Do you want to help?" He said looking like the goof he was with a goofy smile on. Danny didn't look like a war lieutenant; he looked like the clueless guy that had every girl falling at his feet. Except for the one girl that was his beast friend. Me.

"I would love to assist you, Lieutenant Randoff." I saluted jokingly and followed him out toward the training yard behind the cell house. He retrieved a sword from his room as we made our way. He was car obsessed posters of Italian sports cars and his dresser was the trunk of some old sports car. I liked his room though typically I wasn't allowed in it.

We made out it out quickly though the monsters had to lock a lot of gates behind us. There were already around five people lined up on the field. They were grimy and hurt except for one in a fresh pair of clothes and a bandage on her arm. It was Hazel.

I ran up to her to be stopped by two Cyclopes with spears. I glared at them ineffectively. Danny's hand rested on my shoulder and pulled me back from them. He wrapped his arms around my making my shoulders relax. A sigh escaped from my mouth as I received the friendly hug I needed to retain some sort of sanity.

"Let Hazel forward, she is one of my operatives." Danny said calmly to the Cyclopes. The two meat heads stepped to the sides.

"The senseless girl has an attachment to your operative." The first said with the perfect voice of Nereus.

"The little shit doesn't deserve the pleasure." The other slurred with the perfect imitation of my good for nothing father. I cringed at the sounds of the voices into Danny's chest.

"Cut it out you two. I'll tell your mother." Danny threatened.

"You wouldn't." The first challenged having the natural deep voice of a Cyclops back to himself.

"You wanna bet?" Danny put on one of those smiles that made you think he could do anything. It was a Chuck Norris smile.

"Fine," The other muttered. It was the first time I noticed the two were twins. The moved out of the way letting their weapons fall to a resting stance. Hazel smiled weakly and accepted the hug I offered.

"Thank you," She whispered into my ear.

"I'll get you out of the jail." I promised staring down at the large slash that was cut through the new shirt obviously made by a whip. I faced the hydra standing at the end of the line with a new born confidence to save my friend from the torture. "Are you the one who whipped her?" I demanded stepping her way.

"Katherine…" I heard Danny whisper holding Hazel back with an out placed arm.

"Not now Daniel. Start teaching, I'm talking to the guards."

"Fine," He muttered. "Ok, today we're going to…" Was the last thing I heard before I focused completely on the hydra.

"Did you whip that girl?" I jabbed a finger in Hazel's direction and the hydra analyzed her for a second.

"Yes, she took too long getting up this morning." She hissed seeming perfectly calm. I felt the cold metal of the dagger strapped to the inside of my thigh press against my leg as I came to a dead stand still in front of the creature.

"She is one of my operatives. Her punishment is chosen by me." I could feel the red rush to my face in anger. Every bone in my body tingled with the sense that a fight was about to happen.

"Correction, she was." Nereus stepped in from the darkness swinging a whip of his own like a lion tamer in a three ring circus. "You were removed from your spot when you killed the Kronos."

"That doesn't give you any right to whip these people because they don't get up! You didn't whip me this morning." I pointed out revealing the hidden dagger.

Nereus's eyes lit up with fury as he drew backbiter from his side. The blade seemed to melt in his hand as if it was changing to fit him perfectly. I tried to hide the excitement I got from seeing the blade. To hold it in your hands was a totally different feeling incomprehensible to the eyes of the beholder. The blade itself defied the nature of the metals.

"Katherine, Sir Nereus, this kind of mayhem will not occur during my class. Do this on your own time." Danny demanded stealing my dagger from behind me. "Get in line Katherine." Danny ordered shoving me toward where hazel and four others were standing.

I took a spot in line and glared in Nereus's general direction. He saw me and turned to focus on me. I flipped him the bird. Nereus shoved Danny to the side storming my way. Thunder rumbled over the building though the magic borders would protect it.

"What do you think your doing showing me such disrespect?" Nereus bellowed though he was right in front of my face.

"I think I am showing my true feelings toward you, _honey_." I spat the nickname at him and he jolted.

"You will show me no such revolution." He grabbed my arm and pushed me to the ground. I caught myself with my hands just before suffering a severe blow to my side by his foot. "You will not defy me." He kicked me again and I flipped over onto my back without a word or sound. The whip came down on my legs and I involuntarily let a shriek come from my lungs. "Apologize to me you imbecile." He roared. I was now on my stomach trying to crawl away.

Danny was helpless behind held back by the two Cyclopes. The others were too afraid to do anything but turn their heads so they didn't have to watch. I pitied them. Watching a half-blood go down and being helpless was almost worse than being the half-blood. Especially, if you heard something you weren't supposed to. Then you were disposed of.

"Apologize." Nereus hissed bringing the whip down and I stopped crawling thriving in the pain stinging my back. I could almost see the gate, but right now I was next to a wall. Nereus picked me up pressing me against the wall letting the whip and fall from his hands. "Apologize to me, or I'll… I'll…"

"Kill me." I challenged while filling in the rest of his sentence.

"You would consider that a blessing." He decided by the look in my eyes.

"Only because I could be with the one I loved. He could visit me. Not you." I muttered. I could already tell at least two of my ribs were broken. There were severe lacerations to my calves were the whip had struck, and I just all around felt like crap.

"You are here with me, and I've decided your punishment." An evil smile broke across his face signifying he had found a punishment less then merciful for his love. "You will be in the room before ten tonight. You won't be leaving for the rest of your natural life."

"Just kill me, please." I begged resorting to the tears that were now gathering and blurring my vision.

"No, I won't kill you. It would be too simple." He let go of my arm and let me crumble to the ground like a rag doll. I hurt in places unimaginable to the normal mortal brain. The one that ached the most though was my heart. I would never be able to see Nico again or Danny, not even the guys that I didn't like. Besides Nereus.

"Please…" I said just as he walked away and left the field.

Danny suddenly broke into my thoughts with his words. "Get her to the infirmary. Get some nectar ambrosia. Patch up her legs. Oh gods." He picked me up bridal style and carried me off toward the main building. "Get the prisoners back to their cells now. Practice is canceled." He shouted dragging me out of my half-unconscious state. "Stay awake Katherine. We're getting help." He said softly setting me down on a paper sheeted table.

"Please, let me die." I heard myself whisper not really registering what I was saying until it was out of my mouth.

"No, it's not that bad." He said his voice quavering signaling his apparent lie.

"Please… I'll get to see Nico again if I die." I managed feeling the unconsciousness. "I want to see Nico again. So bad…"

"No, no, stay with us. We just have to get that nectar you'll be fine –,"

"Sir, here's the nectar you asked for." Danny was interrupted by a kind sounding voice. I had already closed my eyes wishing for death to writhe inside me and take my soul away to the underworld.

"Katherine, come on drink it." Danny said trying to get some kind of straw in my mouth.

"No…" I quickly got out pushing him away. My eyes had already sealed themselves shut, so figuring out where everything was, was a challenge within itself.

"Gods' damn it." Danny whispered forcing the straw between my lips. I took a gulp involuntarily and felt as a warm liquid slid down the back of my throat tasting like buttery movie popcorn. With the taste fresh in my mouth I took another sip liking what was presented to me.

Power began to race back through my veins and it felt good. The dream of dying slowly faded into a non-existent reality. My eyes fluttered open to the worried Danny hovering three inches from my face.

"You're okay." He muttered.

"I'm fine." I responded pushing him away from me and sitting up. A little too fast, might I add. My head spun with the sudden rush of blood that had settled somewhat in my body. I held my head in my hands trying to see straight.

When my vision finally cleared I stood up from the table. Danny followed me out into the hallway as I tried to put distance between myself and the infirmary. I had been in there so many times just because I lost little swords fights when I first started learning swordsmanship.

"Katherine, where are you going?" Danny was at my side trying to keep pace.

"I have till ten o'clock tonight. I'm going to see Rainey and then I am going to try and contact Nico." I explained not even looking at him. Rainey's room was two halls down to the left last door on the right.

"You can't contact Nico; magic doesn't work in the building. You know that." Danny said as we turned left.

"It works in the office. That's why Nereus has his meetings there so he can send out messages. I just have to get a hold of camp. That's it." I explained picking up my pace so that I could get to the end of the hall faster. It was already almost noon. Ten hours that's all I had, ten.

"Fine, but what if someone catches you in there?" Danny was just trying to find a way to keep me from contacting the outside world before I was confined to the inside.

"I wouldn't get in any worse trouble than I already am." I spat getting annoyed with his pessimistic questions.

"I can't stick around to watch you Katherine. I would be inclined by my position to report you."

"Then go away!" I shouted finally making it to the door. I entered quickly and shut the door behind me quietly and locked it.

* * *

**Look at that beautiful green button. It wants to be poked by the mouse, so help the button out and click on it. After you press it type in a nice little comment that gives mea dvice or just tells me something happy making. I accept both. So help the button it's lonely. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	22. Furios in the Morning

**Thanks for your understanding and i am hoping to get more reviews because they just make my day that much better. I know the last one was depressing, but you never know what i'm gonna do so, read on. **

* * *

"Ms. Mores…" I heard Rainey whispered probably not wanting to wake the baby. I turned around facing the girl that had the worst fate of us all. "Why are you here?" Her tone was suddenly filled with anger. That just sent a new wave of guilt through me.

"I came to check on you. I heard about the baby." I explained staying near the door. I knew Rainey. She would rip you to shreds if you were on her bad side. I was one of the people on her bad side from the moment I saw her run away from Kronos's room. I remember the day all too well.

_I was heading down the hall toward Kronos's room. I was supposed to be talking to him about the raid we would be making on the smaller demigod camp up in North Dakota. It would give us more operatives. _

_The director of the camp was a major satyr known as Grover Underwood. He was part of the cloven of the elders and had started the second camp to give refuge to the kids who wouldn't be able to make it all the way to the original camp. _

_I felt bad for the campers who would be safe for much longer. It was only a couple weeks into my training and I still thought that the other side should win. Lately, I'd been having these terrible headaches. I assumed they were because I hated my life, but lately they would get worse whenever near Kronos. It seemed like he was causing them. Maybe it was him trying to change me. _

_I was about to knock on his door when it opened. A girl with black messy hair was in the door frame with a sheet wrapped around her. Her eyes were a piercing green in a way that was completely different from Percy's. She shook her head in frustration and then took off running down the hall. _

_Inside Kronos's room he was sitting there smiling. The comforter was pooled down around his waist as he was propped up on his elbows. His chest was bare and his hair was ruffled messily. _

"_Aikaterine, come in. We have a lot to discuss." He said sweetly. I mindlessly closed the door behind me and approached the bed. He pulled me into him and kissed my forehead. "We have that raid in a week." He whispered in my ear. _

_His lips met mine for the first time and my mind went into shock. My body was in motion under Kronos's control. My hands were in his hair and one of his hands was on the back of my neck keeping my lips right at his. He forced my mouth open and without the pleasure it required, I moaned. _

"_I knew there was something between us." He had said after letting me release him. _

"_Kronos, I…" _

"_We have a raid to discuss." He said calmly and got up from the bed. I almost choked on my own spit as he nude body emerged from the covers. It was beautiful a body worthy of an immortal, but it was not what I wanted to see at this point. _

_That had to be the weirdest meeting of my life._

"Oh… then thanks." She muttered turning back to a crib. A small ruffle of sheets sounded as she lifted the baby from the comforter. The small baby seemed so small and cute and had bright blue eyes just like its father. The hair was black though just like his mother.

"He is adorable, but isn't it too early? Didn't you conceive a month or two ago?" I wondered putting my arms out to pick the baby up.

She laid the small creature down into my arms and I felt the weight of the child in my arms. "Almost three months ago, titan's children are quickly developed so that their numbers stay high." She explained walking over to a fridge and pulling out a bottle of milk and putting it in the microwave.

"Oh," I said giggling as a small hand rested on my cheek. The hand was unbelievably warm unlike anything I had ever felt. I leaned into the hand slightly in reaction.

"He's really sweet; I want to raise him differently then his father would have." Rainey said just before the microwave beeped. She pulled the bottle from the heating compartment. The liquid leaked a bit on her skin as she felt the temperature to check.

The boy was removed from my arms and she began feeding him. "Rainey, I have a question…" I said realizing that Kronos's daughter was probably still below the building in Tartarus.

"Fire away," she said smiling at the bundle of joy lying in her arms.

"The Jail of the Forbidden, how many people are still down there?" My voice was still low as if it was some unspoken to not speak of the jail.

"There are still two. No one has gone down in a while though." She said looking up at me mournfully. "There could be two dead bodies." Rainey's eyes looked defeated and scared.

"I need to go check." I stood from the bed I had taken seat to and took off toward the door. I turned back around at the last second smiling, "Good luck Rainey. I probably won't see you again." I waved quickly and took off into the hall.

"What?" She asked poking her head out the door. The baby started crying and she huffed disappearing through the doorframe.

The halls were mostly empty only a few prisoner demigods who looked sad that they had to be the ones to scrub the toilets for the monsters. I didn't pay them much attention. I could still hear the crying of the baby in the other hall as I sprinted down the hall.

I made it to the office with ease. No one stopped me; no one asked where I was going. I just walked into the office. My senses kicked into over drive making sure no one was near as I went through the back door toward the elevator to Tartarus. The button lit up a bright orange as I waited. The doors creaked open and I stepped in.

I mashed the JF button and waited patiently as the elevator made its descent. The floor counter said I was on the right floor and continued down. It stopped and groaned trying to make it back to the right floor. Finally, it lurched upward and then squeaked open.

I stepped out onto the onyx flooring and looked around trying to find any signs of life. I saw one bit of movement to my left and turned toward it in reaction. There was a guy sitting there. I didn't recognize him, but Jezebel soon appeared at his side smiling.

I knew this jail to be terrible in so many ways. But, it also held some of the greatest memories of my crappy life. The boy had chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I stared at him in awe as his bulky arms that were mindlessly and naturally wrapped around Jezebel. He seemed completely strong and controlled as he started to walk toward me.

I could already tell just by his clean looking hair that he was fairly new to the jail. Hs face was a bit smeared with dirt, but that was probably from being dragged here in the first place. His hair was brushed to the side so that someone could see the bright blue wisdom in his eyes.

Jezebel released herself from him and gave me a quick hug before returning to his side. "Aikaterine, this is Sean. He's the son of Mnemosyne."

"The mother of the Muses?" I questioned still staring at the kind smile placed on Sean's face.

"I'm their brother. I'm never in the stories." He said extending a hand for me to shake.

"Just what we need, another titan child looming around to make me look like a fool…" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Sean said. His tone suggested that he was appalled to my words of truth, but hey, not my problem.

"She's had problems with the demititans." Jezebel explained touching his arm lightly. His face relaxed a bit and he touched the small of her back protectively.

"Aikaterine, why are you here?" Jezebel asked scooting into his side.

The couple seemed a bit awkward but at the same time perfectly at ease. "I wanted to see how many of you guys were left. I know Grant made it to camp, but they left you Jezebel. Why?" I asked focusing my attention on her instead of the couple in a whole.

"Nereus rules the army, right?" The rhetorical question was obvious, but I still nodded. "He doesn't want competition and my dad doesn't give a shit. So, instead of just the demigods ending up down here, her stores his competition. Sean and I are his competition." My mind drifted off to Tyler and Julianne who were children of titans. As if she knew what I was thinking she continued, "The other two have been sworn in by him. They went through the pain just to remain some sort of free."

"Ok…" I responded not really answering her just mumbling some sort of response. I walked away from the couple and over to the wall where the cave had originally sat. I touched the wall carefully. It felt cold and vulnerable as if the wall wasn't supposed to be there. I put my forehead against the wall feeling the frigid stone against my clammy skin.

"Aikaterine…" I heard Sean's voice in my self conscious mind.

"Sean, be quiet." Jezebel silenced him. I let my fingers keep their place on the wall and felt as they slowly sunk in through the rock. I felt like I could touch that place that had been my home for four months. That place that I considered sacred, it was so close.

I thought to myself. _Lord Hades, if only you could save us this time. _The thought was far fetched. I knew that the lord of the dead would probably never even consider a thing such as to save me.

_Oh, but I can my dear. _A man's gruff voice that sounded like an older version of what Nico's voice would sound like when he was older leaked into my head. At first it shocked me and then I calmed.

_Not just me though, _I thought answering the god in my head.

_I can't accomplish that. I can take you and then you can go back. _He suggested sounding sorry that he wouldn't be able to give me all of that at which I requested.

_As long as I can come back and save them. _I responded kneeling mindlessly in front of the wall. Both of my hands were now pressed against the wall just above my head and to the side.

_I will assure it. Your mother is waiting. Are you ready to go? _He questioned sounding completely and utterly caring.

_Let me say goodbye, and then I'll be ready. _I tried to keep my emotions in check as I thought about leaving this damned place.

_Touch the wall when you are ready. _I pushed off the stone and stumbled back to my feet. Sean caught me as I brought my mind back to my body. My vision spotted from the sudden movement and then cleared.

"Aikaterine, who were you talking to?" Jezebel asked helping to steady me.

"I was just praying to the gods." I assured her. "But, I have to go, so goodbye for now."

"Goodbye," Jezebel hugged me around the neck whispering into my ear, "Don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't." I assured her and then let go. "Good luck Sean, take care." I took a couple steps backwards and touched the wall gently. I felt like a cold gust of wind dragged me away. Twenty to thirty seconds of darkness and then I was sitting on a black marble floor three thrones in front of me. Flowers were on two of them, and one was huge and black marble just like the rest of the palace around me. A twelve foot tall man in a black coat that looked like it was made out of souls.

A woman with a silver hunters cloak draped around her stood at his side. The hood covered her eyes though I knew the woman well enough she didn't have to take off her hood. The auburn-haired silver-eyed woman that hadn't been a very good mom growing up, but now she was the only parent I would ever trust.

I pushed myself off the ground and to my feet. I bowed for the two gods. The woman brought herself forward and held her arms out to me. I stepped forward into her embrace. Her hood fell back from her face as she buried her face into my hair.

"My daughter," Her monotone for once disappeared as she filled with emotion. "If you ever disappear into that horrid place again…"

"I'm not going anywhere near that place." I said dropping myself from her grip. I steadied myself on my feet and faced lord Hades who was wearing a half-smile positioned in my direction. "Lord Hades, thank you." I bowed slightly and his smile twitched one size bigger.

"Aikaterine, someone's here to see you." Hades still had that same godly monotonic tone that all of them had. "He's in his room. You remember where that is, right?"

"I do." I answered floating on my toes toward the door. The doors were large in heavy, but they didn't slow me down. I stayed on the balls of my feet as I practically flew down the hall to Nico's room. The skeleton people standing guard didn't even move as I passed.

The doors to his room were suddenly in front of me and I froze. My knuckles rapped on the door a couple of times and I waited. Slow footsteps made their way to the door. The stone doors creaked open to reveal a sad Nico. He didn't even look up. His eyes were averted downward.

"Yes?" Nico asked his voice saying that he was hurt badly.

"I thought I might brighten the son of the Underworld's day." I said calmly not even saying my name.

His head shot up and he smiled. "Aikaterine…" He whispered.

"Nico…" I stepped forward hooking my arm around his neck. A smile broke across his face. I kissed him gently feeling perfectly at home as his arms crossed over my back.

"Are you ok?" Nico wondered closing the door behind us with his foot.

"I'm fine." I assured him kissing him again.

"You have marks on your legs. And, you have bruises on your arms." He commented laying me back on his bed. He moved the hair from my face kissing my face sweetly and slowly.

"It's ok. They don't hurt." I breathed. My heart was already going a million miles and hour. My breathing was irregular and quick.

Nico met my lips with his own. His lips were soft and gentle as they pressed against mine. My fingers twined through his hair pulling his head down closer to me. In so many ways this was Elysium while living.

"Nico…" I drug out his name so that it was loving. A moan escaped my mouth as sucked the sensitive spot on my neck. I didn't move a muscle as his hand floated to my side. His hands moved up and down my side. The simple motion started to push my shirt up my torso leaving my stomach bare.

I flipped us both over easily and settled down on his chest. My hair fell down around my face making a curtain. It seemed we were the only two people in the world. I pressed my forehead against his distracting him as his hands drifted under my shirt. I smirked thinking all guys were the same, but this time I truly didn't mind.

"Aikaterine," He suddenly stopped after reaching my bra hook. "I don't want to do this if you're not ready." His voice was genuinely caring.

I don't know till this day what made me respond the way I did. It may have been the smell of freshly dead roses. Or maybe it was the way his blue eyes looked like they were boring into my soul. It may have been simply because I was tired of being loved by the wrong person because I said, "I want this Nico. Please…"

He smiled and pulled me closer to his chest kissing me passionately. His tongue explored my mouth and I could his erection against my upper thigh. That night had to be the best welcome present I could ever get. My mom would be furious in the morning.

* * *

**HAHA, the only person that hates me now is probably Artemis herself. Oh crap, she's here. uuuuh Hi Lady Artemis.**

**Artemis: How dare you write my daughter that way! You are going to wish your mother had never thought of you!**

**I... I... don't turn me into a jackelope!**

**Artemis: Delete the chapter!**

**NEVER! Press the green button and review. Do you agree with me or Artemis? Hurry before she hurts me or i don't have anymore apposable thumbs. **

**~~~~~MESSAGE TERMINATED~~~~~  
**


	23. Interesting Breakfast

**Wow, I'm so glad you guys agreed with me. She might have gutted me like a fish. I'm gonna tell you how this all went down. **

**Yesterday: **

**"How dare you do that to my daughter!" Artemis bellowed in my general direction. I'm sitting in my local library with my flash drive hooked up to the computer so i can upload my story. **

**"I am writing what I hear Artemis. This all came from Chiron himself." I explained trying to make sure she didn't go full god on everyone in the library. That's all i needed: to explain how exactly all these people randomly disintegrated while i myself survived by simply looking away. That would not fly well with the cops or Chiron. My camp activities director would probably confine me to my cabin at camp and i wouldn't be abel to post anymore. **

**"Tell me, how do you expect this to fly with the rest of the world Annabeth Chase?" **

**"Shhhhhhhh, noone is supposed to know who i am! Gods, i'm in disguise you have to know that from my stories." I hissed as she came a step closer. Percy came from behind one of the line of books and froze when he saw Lady Artemis. **

**"I'll expose you to the world if i feel like it." Her voice was evil which i never expected to hear from her especially directed toward a woman. **

**"Lady Artemis, we need to have a talk. Now..." Zeus came out of nowhere and grabbed Artemis's arm. "I love your stories by the way wisegirlindisguise, good luck." He vanished with Artemis and i took a deep breath. **

**"What was that about?" Percy wondered. **

**"Nothing..." I assured him and then i wrote this chapter. **

**Hope you guys like it. I risked my life for it!  
**

* * *

The next day was definitely one of the best of my life. I woke up in Nico's arms. We were in his room and I couldn't help but to think about the night before. It was the best night was by far the best of my life. At the moment I could feel Nico's warm chest against my back. An arm was around my waist keeping me close.

"Morning Beautiful," He whispered finally waking up after two hours of me sitting silently.

"Morning Nico," I responded as he kissed my cheek. He got up from the bed already in his boxers and pulled on some jeans.

"You know you're gorgeous in the morning." He commented running his hands through his hair.

"Thank you –," Someone knocked on the door. I looked at him confused and he looked at my likewise.

He sauntered over to the door and opened it slightly. Nico stuck his head out to talk to whoever was there. It pushed the door open and I pulled the black comforter up to my chin. She looked shocked to see me lying in his bed and backed up back into the hallway.

"She knocks and she's still rude." I said sarcastically not daring to move.

"I'm so sorry." She said stepping forward obviously over her slight shock. "I came to say thank you to Nico. I also needed a ride to camp. Hades said you could help me out." She ran her hand through her hair nervously and half-smiled. "He obviously didn't know you guys were in here together…"

"It's fine." I assured her relaxing but not letting go of the comforter. "Who are you?" I asked a bitter edge latching onto my tone.

"I'm Lindsey, daughter of Athena." Her long blonde hair was straight as it hung down her back. Her eyes were grey like Annabeth's. As she focused on talking to me I could tell she was thinking of ways to take both of us down in a matter of moments.

"How did you get into Hades palace?" I wondered. Nico took a seat by my feet placing his hand on the comforter where my calf was.

"Oh, well I got captured at this raid by Kronos's captive at my camp up in North Dakota. Grover told me just before he disappeared into the woods that I never should give up hope that the gods are just as human as we are somewhere inside." Lindsey said leaning against the door frame. "So, when Hades was going through the minds of every captive I convinced him I was the one he was looking for. I didn't know that his son was the one I would be hurting the most."

"So, I would have been saved when?" I asked not liking where this was going.

"Around noon yesterday," She responded.

WHAT?!?!?! I COULD HAVE ESCAPED THE NIGHT BEFORE AND THIS CHICK TOOK THE CHANCE FROM ME! NOT COOL, NOT COOL NEW CHICK, YOU'RE OFF TO A BAD START!

"You mean I could have been out yesterday?" I gritted my teeth trying to control the anger. Nico squeezed my calf lightly and I turned to face him. He shook his head slightly and smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry; I had no clue that Aikaterine was the girl the Nereus won in a fight. I'm extremely sorry." Her apologies were starting to tick me off. I still didn't like her.

"Lindsey," Nico came in stepping in front of me so that I had to discontinue my death glare. "I'll take you to camp when we're all ready to leave. For now, just go back to the guest room before she rips you limb from limb."

"Ok, I'm sorry." She said before running from the room.

"Aikaterine, you need to calm down." Nico said squatting down so that we were face to face.

"I'm not too angry. I promise." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yea, you're totally in control right now." He kissed my forehead and moved the hair from my face. "Get dressed and then we can go to breakfast." He ordered standing to full height.

I slipped out from under the covers and floated over to the dresser that coincidently had some girl clothes in it. "Nico, why are women's clothes in here?" I wondered digging through the drawers. I found a green floppy hat and place it on top of the dresser.

"Those are my sister's. I keep her stuff in here." He said pulling a shirt on over his head.

"You have a sister?" I asked turning around.

"I had a sister. She was killed in battle." He muttered walking over to dresser his sister's stuff was in. "There's some under… garments in the top drawer." He said kissing my neck and then sitting back on his bed.

I shook my head grabbing my own bra and thong off the floor. I pulled them on and could see Nico in the mirror sitting atop the dresser. He was scaling my body with eyes and I giggled involuntarily.

"What?" He wondered not even bothering to stop gawking at me.

"I can see you in the mirror genius." I teased pulling a pair of skinny jeans out and low cut black v-neck. It had a little pocket on the left breast. I pulled the clothes on surprised that it fit perfectly.

He looked shocked that he had forgotten the mirror and smiled at me. "You look great."

"My mom is going to kill us both." I suggested turning around to face him.

"I stopped being scared of your mom when she caught us in the woods." Nico smiled as I sat down on his lap. I wrapped one arm around his neck and leaned into his chest.

"Do you know where your dad found me?" I wondered as he rested his head on mine.

"No, where did he find you?" Nico asked staring at the door.

"I was where the cave was. It's not there anymore, and I prayed to your dad. Not my mom or Zeus, but to your dad. I felt so stupid until he answered." I heard him chuckle still looking at the door.

"The cave's not going to be there. It was made for me. Remember, I was royalty." He joked.

"Yes your majesty." I whispered. "Your wish is my command." I was joking with him too now.

"My wish, really?" His voice still had the slight joking tone to it, but it was growing a bit more serious.

"Of course your majesty," I responded crawling from his lap and bowing for him jokingly.

"Come here," He demanded pointing to the spot on the floor just in front of him. The joke was out of his voice and he sounded dead serious.

I stepped right to where he had pointed and curtsied playfully with the nonrealistic skirt. He got to his knees on the bed and was at eye level with me. He wrapped one arm around my back and yanked me forward. I struggled on my feet with the forced movement. I was suddenly pressed to his chest.

"My wish," He whispered deviously with his forehead pressed against my own.

"Is my command," My voice came out as a low seductive whisper. I saw his reaction to my tone as he pulled me in tighter.

"Those are some dangerous words for you." He whispered not seductively but deviously.

"How so your highness?" I breathed as his finger began to move slightly on my back moving the shirt.

He leaned in the much more crushing his lips against mine. The kiss was filled with and eager passion that I had never felt from him. I parted my lips just enough letting his tongue pass into my mouth. I moaned as his hands found my hips leading me closer to him. I hadn't thought it wasn't possible, but I was wrong. My hand hung down at my side not really doing anything.

He used his own hands leading one of my hands to the back of his neck where it stayed. He led the other one there as well and put his hands back on my hips. Apparently, I had drifted away a bit because he pulled me back so that we were touching again.

"Nico," I said breaking from his kiss that had melted my brain to nothing. "Nico, we have to eat at some point." I suggested as he kissed down my neck. He got to my collar bone and I went nearly limp in his arms. He held me up as he kissed the top of my breasts that were revealed by the low cut shirt.

"Nico," I pulled his chin up with an index finger and led him up so that I could see his eyes. My breathing was still irregular though I had grown used to the feeling. "We have to go to breakfast. Our parents are probably waiting."

"You're right." Nico mumbled kissing me quickly and then letting me go. He led me outside his room. He wrapped one arm around my latching one hand onto my hip and pulling me into his side.

"Nico, my mom is still going to be here." I laughed trying to move his hand.

"Your point?" He buried his face into my neck nuzzling me.

"She's already going to be mad. She exists to stop the terrible acts of men. Or so she says." I tried to escape his grasp failing miserably.

"But, the god that protects me is happy." Nico gave up releasing me and just simply holding my hand.

"And who is that?" I wondered kissing his hand so that his straight face upturned into a smile.

"Apollo is the protector of boys and men. Plus, I think Aphrodite was probably squealing last night." Nico chuckled a bit.

We reached to large double doors that had gargoyle knockers. Nico flicked his hand outward as if shooing a fly and the doors creaked open. Hades was sitting silently at the end of a grand dining room table. It was bigger than both me and Nico.

Though the Lord of the Underworld was silent there was arguing in the room. The silver cloaked woman was in a heated discussion with a woman in a tight fitting pink dress with a white cloak over it. A man in a leather jacket and dark tinted sunglasses was at the pink dress woman's side rubbing her shoulders. There was another man in and unbuttoned shirt wearing Raybans.

"Artemis, you can't stop them they're in love!" The pink dress woman shouted at my mother slamming her perfectly manicured hands on the table.

"It's not right. She is the rightful daughter of a maiden, Aphrodite." Artemis shouted back.

The men in glasses seemed to be having a private conversation only staring at each other. I finally recognized them from the winter solstice. The Raybans one was Apollo standing back and just to the side of my mother. The one in the leather jacket rubbing Aphrodite's shoulders was Ares.

"Another quiet breakfast at home, right my son?" Hades smiled in our direction and raised his hands. I felt myself grow along with Nico at my side. We came to godly height.

"Good morning Father." Nico greeted bowing his head in respect.

"Hades…" I bowed my head as well.

"If only my family would SIT DOWN!" Hades shouted standing from the table silencing the lesser gods around him. They all sank into chairs. Hades grinned slightly taking his seat as well. "Much better, now we can eat with peace." He accented peace as if it was something he had to request among the guest.

Ghost melted through the walls setting down silver plates down in front of each of the chairs. Nico took his seat at the other head of the table. I took a seat at his right taking his hand in mine beneath the table. Artemis shot me a glare and Nico squeezed my hand so that I wouldn't let go.

I ate without risking any look toward my mother or her brother. I could feel the glare I was getting from my mother and Nico was getting a weird smug look from Apollo. Aphrodite was smiling in my direction and then would drift to give an evil eye to my mother. Ares was just there which I found weird. But, the whole room seemed ready to burst into a fight.

"So Aikaterine, how do you plan on getting the others out?" Hades asked lightening the mood.

"I actually have a friend on the inside that I trust. He snuck into the place when he was three." I responded looking up and facing Hades

"Really? So, his father is none other than…?" He let his sentence went off so that I could fill in the blank.

"Hermes, he followed one of the operatives into the jail. He grew up inside and is one of my best friends." I said thinking back about when I had first met Danny as just another one of my students.

"Ah, I wonder if Hermes even remembers that child." Ares' gruff voice was suddenly in the conversation.

"Probably not," Apollo's young sweet voice chuckled. "That dope probably doesn't even remember his duties half the time." He pushed his glasses up so they sat on top of his head revealing the chocolate brown eyes behind the lenses.

The two immature guys at the table reached across the table and high-fived. Aphrodite hit Ares on the arm and he apologized immediately. Artemis scolded her brother and he just slid his glasses down his face. He gave the peace symbol with two fingers and vanished.

"I'm sorry my brother is less than polite." My mom said wiping her mouth with the black cloth napkin.

"Then he was only being Apollo." Nico chuckled at my side and I squeezed his hand, hard. He choked on his food a little trying to keep from showing the pain he was in. he gave a look in my direction and I shook my head slightly.

"My son has a point." Hades began to laugh too thinking back on what Apollo had said. I wondered how long it would take for Hermes to hear about it. It probably wouldn't take long considering the queen of gossip was sitting next to Ares.

"Hades, I have appreciated the meal, but my huntresses need me. Farewell," My mother waved to us all strangely enough and then vanished just like her brother had done without the peace sign.

"Well, how peaceful now we can get down to business." Aphrodite giggled scooting her plate away from her. "Aikaterine, if you would please follow me into the hallway."

"Yes Lady Aphrodite," I responded nodding slightly.

"Nico, I believe that Apollo is actually still here at the castle. I suggest you try your room." Aphrodite winked at him and a pang of jealousy went through me.

"I'll walk you into the hallway and then go find him." Nico was suddenly at my side whispering in my ear. He kissed my earlobe gently and I giggled. Hades gave us a funny look and Aphrodite was giggling like a small child.

"Ok, thanks." I kissed him quickly and then stood from the table. I was still god size and it felt pretty cool. Aphrodite stood and followed us out. As we walked we shrunk down to normal human size.

We came out into the hallway and Nico kissed me goodbye. It was a quick kiss unlike the other one we had shared.

"Aikaterine, we have much to discuss." Aphrodite smiled in my direction.

"Great…"

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers love y'all. Now, i'm going to include more gods because they're all so interesting to write for. **

**Press that green button, tell me what you think. You never heard my real name got it? I'm not Annabeth Chase.... probably. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	24. Angels

**Aphrodite may get a bit of heat for the beginning of their conversation, but then she gets better i swear. Plus, i throw in a few Greek words using a translator it was cool. Read. **

* * *

Aphrodite jumped up and down excitedly and then composed herself. _Great, I have my own Sharpay Evans on my back. _I thought bitterly watching as she clapped her hands together stupidly. Gods help me.

"Ok, so how was last night?" Aphrodite wondered nudging me.

My jaw fell slack and I stared at her wide eyed. Had she seriously just ask me how Nico was in bed? I gaped for a couple more minutes until she pushed me backwards.

"What was the question again?" I wondered suddenly confused. Maybe I hadn't heard it right! Maybe I was completely wrong in the head!

I just hoped she wouldn't say… "How was it?" Yea, she said it. Thank you universe for being to cruel to the abused girl.

"It was… good." I answered meekly not wanting to be there in any proximity with this goddess.

"Really? It wasn't glorious or everything you've ever dreamed off?" She said dreamily rocking back and forth on her heels.

_I don't have sex dreams. _I thought stubbornly. "Yea…?" I answered not quite sure how to answer her.

"Hades' sons are always the best." She muttered.

I stared at her wide eyes as she obviously thought about an ex lover. This was getting more and more awkward.

"Here," She exclaimed retrieving something from her over the shoulder Chanel bag. "I want to show you something!" Aphrodite retrieved a mirror from her bag. It wasn't any mirror though this mirror had gold all around it twisting into the shape of roses strategically placed around the frame to maximize beauty.

Aphrodite dragged her finger down the center as if to cut in half and two images appeared. One was Nico talking someone looking flushed as if embarrassed and the other was me looking into the mirror. Both of our figures were connected by a thick pink line that seemed to tie us together.

"What's that?" I wonder pointing at the line.

"That my dear is the line that states you two are in love. Deep love connected by the soul and not the sexual benefits." She said calmly putting the mirror away.

"Good to know I'm not sexually dependent on him." I laughed under my breath embarrassed immensely.

"Oh, you are far from it. Have you ever heard of a soul's age?" Aphrodite wondered a chair appearing behind her as she took a seat.

"No, what's a soul's age?" I asked genuinely curios.

"Well, when you are a new soul you have just started out in the world. You my dear are a very new soul. Nico's soul however has been roaming the earth over and over again without him realizing. If you pay attention he'll drift off not there mentally but there physically.

"His soul has stayed alive on earth asking Lady Hera every time he dies for passage into the heavens. Hera declines him the reward and his soul goes back. This lifetime is his last. He has come and found exactly what every soul searches for… their angel.

"Aikaterine, my dear, your soul is so brand new because you are an angel set hear on earth by a mistake. Your mother still loves you knowing you are her angel. Nico has accepted you as his angel and you will lead him into the heavens. You may die first and have to wait, or he'll die first and wait for you to accompany him. That reason being that you can only enter the heavens with your angel.  
"That was why I myself am a god of great importance. I come and help along the process of people finding their angel. I've helped many including Perseus and Annabeth Jackson. A sweet couple though the old soul in that relationship is Annabeth. You are the angel to Nico leading him into the heavens and I know you'll do just that." Aphrodite smiled kindly and I felt a new kind of warmth take over me. I felt like an angel; I felt like I could do exactly what I was put here on earth to do. Through the life I had lived I would still be able to bring happiness to the one person I cared about most.

"So, I'm an angel?" I wondered not quite understanding all the details.

"In a way, yes; you are Nico's Angel of Death if you will." Aphrodite phrased it out obviously having had to explain this before.

"Do Percy and Annabeth know about each other being in it as soul mates?" I wondered curious to the fact.

"I have yet to speak to them. I'm thinking that the bridesmaid party will be best to tell her. Apollo will have to handle his biddings on his own time." Aphrodite stood heading back into the dining room.

I stood in the hall biding them farewell as she walked out with Ares' arm linked through hers. They would never die. They didn't have to worry about betraying their angel because they didn't have an angel.

Hades was looming in the large doorway shrinking by the second until he was a handsome man standing in a huge doorway. I watched as Ares pulled Apollo out of Nico's room and they disappeared out the front door.

Nico came down the hallway slowly looking confused as if he was still putting it together in his head. He saw me and his face lit up as if he was seeing a girl with bright wings and a halo over her head.

As Nico reached me he wrapped to arms around me picking me up off the ground and spinning around. He kissed my cheek and set me down both of us acting like a cheesy mushy public couple.

"_Ο άγγελός μου._" My Angel. He said simply into my ear making me smile.

Hades applauded jokingly from behind us and then congratulated his son on the good news. "I feared I would never see you leave this world and make it to the heavens. I'm glad I was proven wrong." Hades turned to me smiling like a father would to his daughter-in-law. "Thank you Aikaterine, your name truly does suit you." Hades walked off down the hall and disappeared into the court yard.

"My name?" I asked Nico turning in his direction.

"Your name in Greek means Purity. It is a name fitting of an angel." Nico explained moving the hair from my face so he could see my eyes. "I suggest we gather together our things and then shadow travel to camp."

"We can't forget Lindsey. We never know when she could find her angel." I reminded him.

"Or when she finds her lost soul to lead to the heavens," Nico shot reminding me of the receiving party of this love exchange.

We raced down to his room literally. I won, of course. We pulled out one suitcase from his closet to share and piled some clothes in for us. After we were done Nico sent a skeleton to fetch Lindsey as we sat in his room and waited. Nico was trying to nibble at my neck and I would bend my neck so that I cut off access.

Nico at one point gave up on trying to get to the sides of my neck and moved my hair to kiss the base of my neck on my back. His warm lips left a tingle where they met my skin and I let him kiss my neck. I didn't have much of a choice considering my brain had been reduced to the consistency of Nacho Cheese. I was like Silly Putty in his hands.

Lindsey rapped on the door and waited patiently until I was able to support my own weight on my weak knees. He opened the door revealing the blonde haired girl who looked happy to be leaving the sullen palace. She looked anxious as well.

Was she nervous about camp? I wondered thinking back on how I had at first been scared of the great teacher Chiron towering over me with the beauty and grace of a white stallion. Now, I just thought of it as the norm. All campers did. I had found it weird at first the whole camp except for the one person that had led me there.

Nico had acted as if he was my savior leading me out of the jail for the first time and showing me around. He had taught me so much, but I had learned more from the enemy whom I had given myself over to willingly and selfishly to save myself. I felt stupid now knowing that I would have been reunited with Nico at the gates of heaven. I would have been pleased just knowing that and let myself die.

Lindsey took Nico's hand that he offered and held on tight as we vanished from the room. Finally, we're going home.

Thirty seconds of darkness was all it took before I could see the sun of midmorning at Camp Half-Blood. A group of eight year-olds had wooden swords running and pretending they were pirates. I laughed watching as one tumbled to the ground popped back up and kept going.

"Welcome to Camp Lindsey." Nico welcomed her walking her over to the Athena cabin. I stayed sitting on the benches in the middle of the cabin green. Annabeth walked away from the Poseidon cabin straightening her shirt and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as she passed me. Nico waved to her.

Percy came out pulling on a shirt and fixing his hair with his fingers. He winked in Nico's direction and Nico shook his head slowly. Nico held out a hand to me and I took it gingerly. He pulled me to my feet and kissed my hand.

As we walked toward the pavilion I looked at every couple. I wondered if they were soul mates trying to picture someone in the couple as an angel. It seemed a bit odd for me to be thinking of the couples that way so I stopped.

We sat down at our tables looking at each other from across the pavilion. Chiron granted everyone the privilege of free seating. I hopped up taking my goblet. I was thirsty not hungry. We had a huge breakfast literally. The size of the food at Hades palace was gigantic.

Annabeth and Percy took a seat across from us looking pleased. The rock on Annabeth's finger glittered in the sun. I stared at it in awe for a little bit until she moved her hand.

"Stop staring." Annabeth giggled hiding her hand under the table. I suddenly saw how happy Percy had made her over the years they had been friends and then a couple. I could perfectly picture Percy as and angel. He was almost always happy and tried to help as many people as possible.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I claimed catching a glance at Percy.

"No problem." She forgave me snuggling into Percy's side.

"Annabeth," I said mindlessly having a question on my mind.

"Yea?" Annabeth wondered looking away from Percy to look me in the eyes as I spoke.

"Did you ever love someone, before Percy?" I wondered not sure what the answer would be.

She sat there and thought about it for a little bit. "No, I never loved someone, but I have liked someone to a certain extent." She played with the stripe of hair that was grayed. I wondered what that had to with anything I was talking about, but I left it alone.

I looked down at the table for a bit and then wished for some iced apple juice. Nico eyed the drink and took it from me. I watched as he sniffed it and then took a sip cautiously.

"Nico, it's just apple juice." I laughed as his face relaxed.

"Just making sure." He joked.

"I don't drink Nico." I rolled my eyes as he set my drink down in front of me. I took the goblet off the table and drank it down just before it refilled itself.

A heavy hoof came down on the marble and everyone including myself and Nico whipped around to look at Chiron. He was standing tall and beautiful as a centaur. His lower half was a sleek majestic white stallion, while his upper half was a strong man in his prime with a dark beard and longer hair than usual.

"We have visitors on camp that will be staying with us while the gods have a getaway. The stress of the twenty-first century has put them in a flurry and they have escaped to Ogygia for a while." Chiron announced. "So please, welcome in the Hunters of Artemis."

A group of girls emerged from the woods looking like the strongest being on earth. They had on grey camouflage and t-shirts. The head Huntress came out last. She was wrapped in a silver cloak with her blue eyes showing from the shadow her hood created. She flashed a perfect ivory smile in our direction.

Percy's voice dropped to a low whisper so that the approaching Huntresses would not hear him, "She let Thalia come…" Here we go. She was coming straight for us.

* * *

**Thalia is back! Woo, can't wait to put her back in. She is such a fun character and totally awesome love her so much. **

**Now, see that green button down there. Yea, pretty right? Now, click it. Then type in something that would make and author feel good. Help me out with your lovely comments.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	25. Not Without Me

**I got a review saying that the mushy stuff was getting a little old. It has inspired this chapter thank you non-mushy-stuff lover. You have put some gore into my story!**

**Tell me what you think at the bottom. **

* * *

"Thalia welcome back." Annabeth got up hugging Thalia around the neck obviously having missed her dearly.

"Thals, take a seat. We need to catch up." Percy said pointing to the spot that was just beside Annabeth's spot.

"Thanks Kelp for Brains," She plopped down removing the hood from her head so that we could see the intricately French braided hair. The circlet was beautifully set atop the braid and only looked slightly different then mine.

"What have the Huntresses been up to?" Nico wondered snaking an arm around my waist. I slid across the bench a little as he pulled me closer. It shocked me at first and then I relaxed.

Thalia eyed the motion slightly but left no comment. "We have recently been dormant just beyond the borders of camp. Lady Artemis has been really stressed and so we haven't had time for much."

"What made her so stressed?" I asked a bit worried for my immortal mother.

"Whenever I was around her she kept muttering something about an angel. I'm not sure if it has to do something with it." Thalia admitted picking at a plate of eggs that had just been set in front of her.

"Oh…" I breathed. I heard Nico sigh beside me. Percy gave us a weird look along with Annabeth beside him. It had escaped me that they still had no idea about why they were really together. Yea, they loved each other, but Percy was angel on Earth to be a savior to Annabeth's lost soul.

We sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the meal. Thalia didn't eat much and I pushed my plate away thinking about my mother even though Nico insisted that I eat. I had to convince him that, no; I was not hanging out with some of the anorexic Aphrodite children. When would I have time to get into their twisted world? It wasn't worth the risk to even talk to them even though their mother was pretty nice.

Nico and I said our goodbyes and left the table. Chiron offered a wave. Nico nodded in return. We jumped down off the back of the pavilion and went into the woods to our clearing. No, we don't own the clearing, but we like to think of it as ours.

We made it to the center and sat down. I used Nico's chest as a pillow as he rested with his arms behind his head. The sun leaked through the canopy of trees and it seemed like this was perfect. That was until…

"Nico," A dark image flashed through my mind waiting in the woods. "Someone's out there."

"Congratulations Aikaterine, you can still sense my presence." I scrambled to my feet only to see Nereus waiting just inside the shadows.

"Please, go away Nereus. I'm not going back with you." I bellowed in his direction trying and failing to hide the worry in my voice. I didn't want to leave Nico again. I couldn't.

"He broke the deal we made. He should be dead." Nereus hissed stepping into the sunlight. The one thing I'll never forget is the hunger that seemed to linger in his eyes. He stared at me seeming to scale my body with his mind. I took in a ragged breath trying to calm myself.

"I broke no such deal." Nico was at my side pulling me into his arms.

"Then how did she get back here to camp with you?" He said 'you' as if it was some kind of foul word that should have never rested on his tongue.

"The deal we made said I couldn't look for her. I didn't go looking because I knew if I did someone would get hurt. My dad found her." Nico stated calmly though his arms were tight around my waist.

"She is rightfully mine! You get no more say in her life Di Angelo." He spat stepping toward me and touching my arm. I hadn't realized he was so close and I cringed into Nico's embrace.

"She is her own person. You have as much say as I do." Nico protested pushing me back behind him. I stumbled a bit catching my footing only a few feet back.

"I won her fair and square. Either, you hand her over to me or I'll kill you and drag her away kicking and screaming. The ball is in your court." Nereus had that calming voice that infuriated you even more after he was done talking. It made no sense it was just how it worked.

"No!" I shouted coming up between them and pushing them away from each other. Nereus took a step back avoiding my shove and Nico stumbled back falling to his back. I drew my sword from my side always having it near me. I hadn't gone anywhere without it since I got back to camp and that wasn't changing now.

"Aikaterine, don't get into this; this is between me and Nico." Nereus said calmly pulling his own sword. Backbiter gleamed in the light and I remembered the feeling of the power that came with the blade.

"This is about me and you; therefore, Nico has nothing to do with this." I spat feeling the anger boil inside me.

"Fine," He stepped forward slashing at me with the blade. I took it easily with my own and threw it to the side so that the momentum sent him back three steps. I stepped in two steps slashing for his chest. He barely deflected it before contact and I took another slash toward his legs. Nereus jumped high into the air trying to clear the blade coming square for his ankles.

Unluckily, he escaped my blade and came down for my head. I dropped to the ground rolling to the side and letting the blade lodge into the ground. I used the flat of my blade going behind Nereus's knees and knocking him to the ground. He scrambled trying to get up. I had already gotten to my feet.

I jogged lightly over to Backbiter and pulled it from the ground. I now had mine and his blade there would be no escaping the victory I had already set up. I stalked his way just as he got to his feet. The sad attempt to escape was stopped by Thalia standing in the shadows.

When he saw her there she shook her head slowly. Percy and Annabeth soon appeared placed around the clearing border. Now, there was literally no escape. I saw the keen opportunity to end this on going feud of my past and my present for good. I could easily cut him to bits and throw him to Tartarus along with his master Kronos. He would never be able to come back. It seemed pretty good.

I came from my thoughts. Nereus was standing in front of me expecting what was going to come. Easily, I slid the blades behind his knees and knocked him back to the ground. The air whooshed out of his chest and he eyes rattled for a second. I took the last bit of time trying to decide if I was really going to do this. I sent both blades for his neck and crossed them into an ex over his neck.

I hadn't killed him. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had killed so many others before him and I needed him to lead me back to the base. I needed to get everyone out. I needed to get Hazel and Danny. I needed them all safe back here with me.

I squatted down beside Nereus and whispered into his ear, "I want to know where the base is. You're going to take me there." I hissed. "If you don't I'll kill you and throw you down into Tartarus."

"Why are you letting me live?" He asked his voice coming out hoarse and airy.

"Because without your angel, you wouldn't go anywhere anyway. I consider living more torture then death." I answered coolly rising to full height.

"What does an angel have to do with my death?" Nereus wondered curiosity clear in his tone.

"You'll find out when you die." I assured him.

Percy and Annabeth came from the trees along with Thalia. Percy and Annabeth had to stand there for a little bit to get the swords out of the ground before they pulled Nereus to his feet. The two of them together had to hold his hands behind his back as they headed back toward camp.

Nico wrapped an arm over my shoulders. He handed me Backbiter knowing that I wanted the blade back and I took it thankfully sliding it into my sheath instead of the celestial bronze one I had taken with me. We walked a couple yards back from Nereus and his escorts. I could see Thalia on my mind map dashing through the woods toward camp fast then the rest of us to meet with a group of girls waiting outside the trees.

"You're sparing his life so he can do what exactly?" Nico wondered nuzzling my hair.

"I've decided to assign a quest to myself." I said calmly feeling his warm breath on the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Oh really, what is it?" He wondered kissing my neck.

"I'm going back to the jail. I'm also getting everyone out and bringing them here." My voice some how kept up the calm consistency I had created to sound strong. My breath hitched when his lips made contact with the sensitive spot on my neck.

"Can I help?" He begged his lips leaving my neck and his eyes meeting mine.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed me gently before we continued to walk. I hadn't even realized we had stopped to talk. Nereus, Percy, and Annabeth were probably already at the Big House.

We broke through the last line of trees and ran to catch up with our captive. They were about to walk onto the porch of the Big House and we weren't anywhere near there. Chiron and Mr. D were in a heated game of Pinochle. Mr. D threw down the cards and stormed into the house.

"Chiron," I shouted just before he was about to follow Mr. D inside.

"Yes Aikaterine," He turned around face with Nereus and his escorts. He froze for a millisecond and then relaxed visibly.

"I need a favor to leave the camps borders." I said completely calm. If he said no I would still be leaving.

"What must you leave the camp borders to pursue?" He wondered rolling his wheel chair closer to the edge of the porch which I had finally reached. Chiron seemed to be inspecting Nereus as if he were some sort of science experiment. "A son of Oceanus, where did you fetch such a rarity?" He finally decided.

"He was leading Kronos's army." Nico stepped forward speaking to his teacher.

"And he was here, why? Or, am I being to forward with that question?" Chiron obviously caught my nervous expression.

"Forward…" Nico decided rubbing my arms to calm my tense posture.

"Very well, Aikaterine, what is the quest you wish?" Chiron finally let it drop and we could move on to the important matter at hand.

"I need to travel to the jail. Then I'm going to bring the captives back." I explained hoping that that was enough to let me go.

"I'm sorry Aikaterine, with the attack of Olympus having just calmed down I think it is a bit to hazardous." Chiron apologized turning a rolling away.

I huffed and turned away from the house to start walking back to my cabin. Nico's arm stopped me and I came to a stand still. He pulled me back so that I was in front him and he moved the hair that had covered my left eye. I tried to stay angry, but the dark blue irises made me want to just be happy. The smell of dead roses filled my senses and I wished he would pull me in closer.

No wait, I was still mad! I'm supposed to be mad. But, how could I be? It was nearly impossible. It was moments like these that made me reconsider my actions. And, he knew that. That was exactly what Nico was trying to make me do. He wanted me to reconsider.

"What are you going to do Aikaterine?" Nico demanded sweetly.

"I'm going to wait till night fall." I admitted freeing myself from his grasp and heading down toward the cabins.

"What are we supposed to do with Nereus?" Percy shouted after me.

I froze. What was a supposed to do with that bastard? I couldn't let him live for too long. He would hurt some of the campers or take them with him. That was the last thing I needed.

"Bring him here." I demanded.

Percy and Annabeth forced Nereus our way and stopped him in front of me. He was considerably taller then me, but he was the same height as Percy. I put a heavy hand on Nereus's shoulder and pushed him to his knees. His devious looks had been seduced to nothing once I pulled Backbiter at my side.

"The last time you hurt me was the last time you'll be hurting anyone." I whispered into his ear just before forcing the blade through his chest. A gasp escaped his lips and Annabeth let a gasp out as well. Nereus's body fell limp and I retrieved my sword from his flesh. I used what was left of Nereus's shirt and wiped the blade clean of his blood.

I sheathed Backbiter and walked away. Nico stood in shock at the dead body I had just left behind. Percy dropped Nereus's arm and Annabeth fell into Percy's arms. I tried to ignore the scream of Chiron's name Percy yelled at the big house. I had promised myself that day in the arena that the only person killing Nereus would be me. I had just fulfilled that, but I felt no better.

"Chiron, Aikaterine has gone mentally insane." Percy claimed as obviously the centaur had come to the scene. "She killed Nereus right in front of us."

"She doesn't belong here at camp. Let her leave." I heard a camper say from behind me. I was going out ear shot, but it was enough to give me even more incentive to leave.

I took off into a sprint suddenly sensing my pursuer. "Aikaterine… Wait!" Nico screamed as I took off into the line of trees behind my cabin. I could feel tears come down my cheeks, but it was barely noticeable through the ravaging wind in my face.

Two arms came around me out of nowhere creating a vise around me. I jolted to a stop and leaned into the chest of the one person who would have been able to catch me. The only one who could shadow travel was standing there taking the beating I was giving to him. I pounded my fist against his chest as I cried trying to escape. It was useless. It was like stuffed animals against a bear. It was impossible to win.

"If you want to free them, I'll follow you. You can't get rid of me by running." He finally said after about twenty minutes of me beating him. We were now on the ground. I was panting and crying only a small bit of tears. He had kept his arms around me the whole time not saying a word.

"I'd like that." I admitted with a shaky voice. I did want him to come. I didn't like having to leave him behind and the situation was no different.

"Plus, I can get us there faster. What's the name of the place exactly?" The mood had seemed to lighten when we had started talking. It was already early dark hours.

"The place is called the Jail of the Forbidden." I said clearly.

"Ok," He started to think and I could see the look on his face.

"Wait!" I whispered harshly remembering a huge detail.

"What!?" He hissed back chuckling under his breath at my sudden explosion.

"Magic and all that, it only works in the office. If anywhere else you'll die." I said quickly.

Nico thought that over; since I had said it so fast, he had to rethink all my words before deciphering the meaning. "Ok, thanks for the heads up." He finally said after a minute or two.

I felt myself start to vanish as a cold wind seemed to sweep us away. I felt cold stone touch my back as we landed in the office. Nico's arms were still wrapped around me though now we were on our sides. I stood up brushing the dust off of me.

The office was a mess. Papers covered the desk and the chair was shoved off into a corner. There was some sort of stain on the carpet that looked like blood, human blood. I cringed at the thought of this being an empousai feeding chamber and then collected myself. Nico got to his feet looking around the office for himself.

"So, this is what hell on Earth looks like." He said sheepishly as if he were afraid that something was going to eat him.

"The top right drawer of the desk, that's where all the keys are. Can you get them for me?" I wondered looking down one of the corridors that would go to me old room. I could here the silence of the place other then the soft cry of a baby.

"Here you go," He handed me the keys and then held my hand in his. I dragged him down the hall toward the baby's cry and went into Rainey's hallway. This would be the first rescue of the long day ahead of us.

* * *

**haha you guys thought that when Thalia came back it would have to do with her. haha haha haha yes i laugh at you. At least i don't bite my thumb at you! Sorry i have Romeo and Juliet on my mind. REVIEW it's how you get more chapters!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	26. The Rescue

**Felt like i needed to update this story because i like it so much, but with another one of my storied getting over ten thousand hits I had to work on that one. Have fun with this chapter and there is some foreshadowing coming up that will hint the end of this beautiful story because all things must come to an end. **

* * *

Rainey had out a bronze sword standing in front of the crib as we entered. She seemed to relax some when she saw that it was me. She put the sword into its sheath and walked back to the crib slowly keeping an eye on me at all times.

"Aikaterine, what are you doing here?" Rainey demanded picking the baby up into her arms.

"Rainey, take your kid and some stuff and go to the office. We're going to get you all out. But, stay in the office and if anyone asks say that you are supposed to meet Nereus." I demanded. "They'll have stuff at camp for you. So, don't take too much."

"Nereus might actually come." Rainey suggested holding her baby close to her chest.

"No, he won't. I assure you." Nico said calmly smirking slightly.

"What?" Rainey blinked a couple of times and tried to look at us again.

"We'll explain later. Just please, please, get your stuff and go." I said quickly grabbing Nico's hand and dragging him from the room. I heard Rainey behind us telling the baby to quiet down while she got his bottles. I would have to supply her some clothes when we got to camp because the last thing she would be doing is leaving any of the baby's stuff.

We had to use the route back through the office. No one seemed to be on job today and I was kind of happy. That's when I remembered that it was Sunday. Even Sunday in the monster world was one where most rested. It seemed a little weird to have that, but the monster rights agreement signed in the seventies gave them Sunday off.

We came through the jail door and looked around. I had forgotten after being at camp the horrors of this place. Skin and bones of creatures that were supposed to be humans sat in disgusting cells. "Oh gods," I breathed almost gagging. Nico wrapped a sure arm around me which I shook off after a few seconds.

"Keys are on that hook." I spoke quickly not wanting to waste my oxygen.

"You're going to have to breathe at some point." Nico said solemnly jingling the keys in his hands.

"No, I don't." I let out the last of my air and had to take another breath. "Damn," I gave up and breathed regularly. "Just hurry up."

He quickly line up the first key and figuring out quickly and then moving on to the next one. I told him to hurry with a simple hand gesture and he started shadow traveling to each door. I ran down to the end looking into Hazel's cell which was empty. I hit the concrete wall hard and felt the pain pulse through my knuckles and then quickly ignored it.

"Come on Hazel! You know you can do this." Danny's voice sounded from the training yard.

"Danny…" I breathed and ran out the other door into the training yard. "Danny!" I shouted waving at him as he helped Hazel to her feet.

"Aikaterine? Gods it is you!" Danny yanked Hazel to her feet and ran my way. I was tackled to the ground in a hug and started laughing immediately. "I can't believe this." Danny chuckled pulling us both up to a standing position. "I can't believe your back. I thought if you had gotten out you were never coming back. How'd you get here? Did you get captured? Where's Nereus?"

"Shut-up!" I ordered with the over load of questions he was feeding me.

"Sorry…" He muttered backing away a couple of inches. He seemed to be staring at me. No, he was scaling me with his eyes. "You look different." He decided rubbing his chin like a grown man would do. "You're more mature somehow. It's like you've done something. I can't put my finger on it…"

"Kate!" I blushed furiously at the sound of Nico's voice behind me.

"Oh…" Danny said getting one of those smart-alecky half-grins that he knows I hate. They're one of my pet peeves.

"Kate, they're all in the office." Nico kissed my cheek and walked over to help Hazel off the ground.

"Who's in the office?" Danny asked his little smirk gone and replaced by puzzlement.

"I'm getting theses people out of here." I said calmly and crossed my arms over my chest.

Danny shook his head slowly and then rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Aikaterine…" He muttered sounding completely and utterly appalled and angry with himself and me. "Aikaterine, we've talked about this." He finally looked me in the eyes. "You aren't allowed to have a jail break with me around."

"And why not?" I asked simply enough even though I knew the answer. He had told me more then once that he wasn't to allow it. I nodded just as Danny looked away signaling to Nico what we had already planned out for this little bump in the road. Yes, we had thought of everything. I wanted Danny out of this place even if it was his home. I personally was going to blow this place to the ground if that's what it took to rid the world of the evil it possessed. Nico winked at me and whispered something in Hazel's ear. She nodded and ran off toward the main building.

"I told you. This is where I live. This is where I work. It's part of my job to stop any of this. And, an attack on the jail and any of the operatives within it would mean a personal attack on my self. Aikaterine, I would have to kill you." Danny explained calmly. I could tell strictly by his tone that he had worked this little speech out to tell me one day. He had known it was coming since the first time we talked to each other.

Nico appeared from the shadows right behind him and pulled a dagger to his neck. "You will not kill her." He hissed. For the first time Nico sounded… evil.

"Aikaterine, what is this?" Danny demanded as his hands were shoved behind his back.

"You told me one tome that the only way to truly take down this place was to take down its leader." I reminded him of that day we had talked about this very matter.

"Nereus is the leader, unless…"

"Nereus is dead." The corners of my mouth pulled up into a sly smile. "I've taken down every leader left. You were the last one."

"How did you know that I would be the leader if Nereus went down?" Danny demanded becoming eagerly uncomfortable under the blade.

"Because, I had been waiting for Nereus to die so that I would be the one at Kronos's right side. I was the next in line and you took my spot." I explained as I circled around to his backside and tied his wrists tightly together. He winced at the pressure and then adjusted. "Welcome to the captive side." I greeted halfheartedly.

"How many captives do you have?" Danny asked curiously as Nico started to lead him toward the main building.

"One, the others kept here against their will are free. They will be taken to camp and let free into their cabins." I thought about how many campers we would be bringing into camp suddenly.

Danny stayed silent as we lead him back through the cell house. Every single door was open and empty except for one. There was a young girl maybe age six sitting on the floor seemingly unable to move. I waved Nico on as I entered the cell. She picked her head up slightly and I almost cried at the sight of her face. She had a black eye and there were abrasions on her cheeks. There was a gash on the right side of her forehead.

I picked her up cradling her into my chest. "What's your name?" I asked trying to get her to talk.

"Alice," She responded quietly. There was a quiver in her voice and I could feel her shivering in my arms.

"How old are you?" I wondered keeping and even voice for her sake.

"Five and a half," She continued shivering and I wished I could make her warmer.

An idea popped into my head and I started to put her down until she latched onto my arms. "I'm going to put you down for a little bit. I'm going to make you warmer." She nodded and let me lay her down on the floor. I removed my cloak from around my neck and wrapped her into it. "Better?" I wondered as I picked her back up. Alice nodded weakly and snuggled back into my chest.

I made it back to the office and noticed Hazel standing more off to the side. "Hazel," I called in a heavy whisper. Alice had fallen asleep in my arms on the short walk and I didn't want to wake her. Hazel jogged lightly over to my side and looked at me questioningly. "Can you hold Alice for me? You can warm up your arms right?"

"Of course," She said quickly eagerly sticking her arms out to hold Alice in. The five year-old was amazingly light from the lack of food and wasn't hard to carry. "She's so sweet." Hazel whispered as Alice sunk into her hold. I could see the small bit of heat that reddened Hazel's arms and warmed Alice up.

I went to find Nico who was talking to Chiron and Percy through an IM. "Just get the older and stronger campers ready for Danny. The other ones are free. I'm going to send Danny through first." Chiron nodded and kept the line open to watch the progress of the sending.

Nico turned to face me and smiled before going serious again, "Kate, this is going to make me really tired. I need you to make sure that once everyone is out that I get us out before I pass out."

"Can you handle this much?" I asked suddenly worried for his health. I hadn't thought that this might wear him out to a state of unconsciousness.

"Yea, I can do it. I'll just be worn out. Trust me." Nico smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

"We'll have ambrosia and nectar ready on this side." Percy reminded me. I nodded as Nico placed a sure hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny tried to move but the sure hand also had a killer python grip that kept him still as he vanished. That one simple send seemed to have no effect on Nico. Danny stumbled into the picture of the IM and Percy tackled him to the ground.

I looked at Nico questioningly and he smiled. "I'll be fine. Just make sure no one leaves the office ok?" I nodded still not quite positive with his 'I'm ok' statement.

He made three more people vanish in less than a minute and that didn't have any effect on him. I occasionally looked over at the sleeping Alice and the motherly Hazel. Rainey was standing right next to her cradling her baby boy. I realized I didn't know the boy's name.

"Rainey," I said mindlessly approaching her.

"Yes?" She responded reluctantly pulling her gaze from her baby.

"What's his name?" I wondered staring at the boy in her arms.

"Jarek, it means 'strong.'" She smiled back down at her child. Rainey hated the boy's father, but this boy was the light of her eye. As if he was the one thing that dragged her through the days being stuck in this miserable place. "His name is also Sammael. He is my angel. I won't fall in love but I have my soul angel." That's it. Jarek was her angel not just her son but her angel. "Your other name is Hadraniel. You're a love angle are you not? There are many of you on earth all a love angel under the same angelic name, but your own person."

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked. How would she already know about the angels?

"You don't know how many life cycles I've been through. But, I can remember my past lives and this is my last cycle. I finally get to leave with my angel." Rainey said looking up at me.

"So, you remember every time you've been killed and reborn into new lives?" I asked still shocked over the angel names she had spewed out. I felt like I should have responded to the name Hadraniel.

"Hadraniel, I remember every time. I've known Nico in past lives as well thought he doesn't remember his past. He is done many bad things and hasn't been able to receive his angel until now. I'm glad you've found him considering he was indeed my brother in a past life. I like to see him finally happy." Rainey was still smiling as if it was impossible for her to frown with her angel near. "He'd do anything for you. He wants to grow up with you for once, instead of dying young like he usually does."

"Die young…?" I gulped back the lump that had just formed in my throat.

"Yes, he always died around the age seventeen or eighteen. It was tragic really. I never got to see what he would be like if he grew up. But, now with you around maybe he can make it to adulthood." Rainey tried to brighten it up, but from where I was it just seemed depressing.

"Gods I hope so, I don't think I could live without him." I muttered as Nico walked over to us. He put a hand on her shoulder and she vanished from sight.

Nico looked about ready for the biggest nap of his life. I looked around the room noticing that it was empty except for me and him. He slumped over a little and leaned against a wall. I walked over to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Let's go home." I said quietly looking up at him. He smiled brushing the hair from my eyes and we vanished.

We tumbled out onto the grass as Nico collapsed to the ground. I stayed in his arms as we went down and everyone went into a flurry around us. Shouts for ambrosia and nectar filled the air. I kissed Nico lightly on the lips. He smiled weakly as I untangled myself from his limp embrace.

They gave him some nectar and ambrosia and then had a couple of Apollo kids carry him off to his cabin. I sighed a breath of contentment. But, one conversation piece nagged at the back of my mind. Die young…?

* * *

**Those really odd strange names are actually names of angels. Sammael: Angel of Souls, leads lost souls into the heavens. Hadraniel: Angel of Love, leads those truly in love past the gates of heaven. I looked it up. I did RESEARCH haha for the first time in a while. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	27. Stolen Footage

**I really hope y'all like this chapter because i did! It was fun!**

* * *

It's been two days since we've come back and Nico is finally fully recovered. He had slept for the rest of the day when we came back and then he had laid in bed taking periodic naps the day after. But, today he was walking around camp with me. We didn't have classes today and I was glad. Most of the Athena campers had taken the initiative and were making there own classes. The only one that didn't was Annabeth who had gone into town with Percy to visit his mother. With the beach bum out of camp we decided to chill on the sands of the beach.

I snuck a towel out of the camp store and left no such evidence to trace it back to me. I did _accidently _leave the Stoll Brothers seal on a piece of paper that said I.O.U. But, they usually got in trouble so it wouldn't matter. Chiron had probably given up on trying punishing them; it never worked.

We both sat down on the towel and then reclined ourselves back in the sand. I started to wonder if Nico remembered when he died and was reincarnated into the next life. Rainey apparently could; why not him?

"Nico…?" I breathed trying to bring my brave thoughts out my mouth. It sounded easy to ask someone about their past in your mind, but when you tried to actually ask them it got a lot harder.

"Yes?" Nico turned my way revealing his blue eye to me slightly hidden by his messy hair.

"Do you remember your past lives?" I wondered scooting a bit closer so that our arms were touching.

"What…? Oh, you mean before you came?" Nico chuckled at his own mild stupidity.

"Yes, that's what I wanted." I laughed.

"No, I don't remember all of them. I remember my first one though. That's when I went to the heavens the first time and was turned down because of how I had lived." Nico said calmly.

"What'd you do in your first life time that kept you from me in the heavens?" I asked curious to the fact. I could slightly remember waiting beside a golden gate while in a white toga waiting for someone to come through those gates, but they never did. A lost soul that I was supposed to help that never showed up. It was like waiting for salvation, but I was the salvation. It seemed strange being on the other side of that trade.

"It was dark times. I came during the first titan war as a fifteen year old boy from Athens. Yet, I was still a son of Hades." I could remember the face watching from the heavens I had seen him in Athens sitting outside of Athena's temple skipping rocks across a small pond.

"I traveled around as an independent until I was seduced by the titans to join their side." I couldn't remember that part. It was as if I was dragged away from watching. I had been spared the view of the soul that belonged to me being turned to exactly what would ban him from the heavens.

"I ended up killing many of the innocent and none of the guilty." Many souls had entered the heavens at that time all innocent, but none of them were the soul that I looked forward to.

"As a regular mortal I was sentenced to live many life times with almost no rest in between." That was the part I remembered the most. I had been waiting outside the gates just having heard that the son of Hades had just died in battle. Hera had been screaming something at someone a couple yards away that I know recognized to be Hades.

"And that's the only one I remember besides this one." His eyes seemed to go far away as he thought about it. I remembered it well now. They had banned him from the heavens until he proved himself worthy. I was confined to my house with depression so that the other souls could enjoy heaven. As a soul it was like your wildest dreams up there, but to an angel you could mope. It was just home to us. Nothing else.

"Why did you do it? Why did you help the titans?" I asked drawing his attention back to me. I never did get to watch when he turned. Hera had conveniently shown up and torn me away from the view I was allowed.

"Why did you give up your soul to Kronos? Why did you kill? I thought I was in love. I thought I had found my angel with a demititan." Nico explained obviously remembering that first girl.

"So Hera, even though you were tricked to think you were in love, didn't let you into heaven?" I tried to sort it out. It didn't sound fair. He should have been forgiven for being tricked. It wasn't fair.

"Yea…" He sighed looking back up at the sky. "Let's not talk about this now. I don't want to dwell on that."

"But, if you did all that then when did I get the chance to come down here. Don't you have to redeem yourself?" I wasn't letting this go I wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Yea, four years ago there was another war between the titans and the gods. Once again I was tempted to choose the different side, but not by love just simply out of hate for the gods. I chose to fight with the gods and ended up the deciding factor of the ware and we won. I was forgiven and honored by the gods including Lady Hera and my father. That's when Lady Hera told me my suffering would soon come to an end. I had no idea she meant my angel was on Earth waiting. They knew I would choose right and brought you in, and I'm happy that they did know because after loosing my sister and my mother. I wasn't sure what was going to happen." Nico choked a bit on his words.

I propped myself up on an elbow to look at him. He had watery eyes and I regretted asking for more information. I picked myself up off the blanket and swung one of my legs over his waist so I could straddle his lower abs. Nico didn't even look at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I rested my head on his chest.

His hand rested on my back and rubbed it gently. "It's fine." Nico assured me with a sweet voice.

"What do you want to do today?" I wondered letting one of my legs slip between his.

"We could go swimming. We could train." He suggested as I pulled my head up to look at him.

"No training, training has become of the least interest to me." I said automatically. I had trained so much while being in Kronos's army that it was kind of stomach churning to even attempt.

"How about swimming then?" Nico's voice was still calm though I had inched my face closer to his so that we were only a few inches apart.

"Or, we could just lie here all day. Percy and Annabeth aren't here, so there's no one here to interrupt us." I whispered seductively.

"You're right." Nico kissed me carefully as if I was a fragile porcelain doll. I followed the act as he slowly got into it more. He began to move faster as he realized I wasn't a fragile girl. I was a seventeen year old. I didn't need him to be careful with me. It wasn't worth it.

Nico began to slowly lift my shirt higher on my torso until he pulled it over my head. Our lips met again and I could feel the urgency that had suddenly overcome him. He forced my mouth open and a moan escaped me. I heard someone laugh and ignored it at first until there was laughing and the beep of a camera turning on.

I pulled away immediately faced with the Stoll Brothers there with a video camera. "You little perverts!" I shrieked being covered up by Nico who was suddenly in front of me. He took his shirt off and handed it to me to cover up in. He stood up pushing me down onto the towel.

"Connor, Travis, you're dead." He said before jolting forward as if he was going to run. The two took off toward the woods and Nico walked out from behind a tree from shadow traveling. They tried to make it out alive another way and Nico was there as well.

"Crap…" Travis muttered. "Wait, he can't catch both of us. Ready," Travis said thinking he had finally out smarted Nico. "Set," Nico's eyebrows rose as he had already clearly won this one. How? I didn't know. "Go!" But, I soon found out.

The two went running for the woods and Nico appeared in front of Connor. Nico tripped him and then vanished again. He appeared next to Travis and shoved him into a tree. Travis hit the dirt with a nice sized cut on his forehead. He managed to get the camera out from his hand and threw it to his brother that was up and running. Connor ran out toward the cabins and into a large group with the camera in his possession. Shit…

I stood up finally out of shock and stalked toward where Nico now had Travis pinned to the ground with his foot. I grabbed my shirt on the way. Travis was struggling to breathe as his chest was slowly pressed down farther.

"Let him breathe Nico." I whispered into Nico's ear and rubbed his arms. He relaxed and took his foot away. Travis got up and tried to take off into the woods. I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him back. "I don't think so Stoll. Why were you filming us?"

"You're the frickin' daughter of Artemis! You're out here with the son of Hades! Do you know how many hits that would get on the Half-Blood Intranet?" He exclaimed obviously thinking about how he could make money off of this. "Plus, you stole that towel under our name. We both feel used. So, this is the largest amount of payback we can get on the virgin/huntress/angel. It's too good."

"Do you know how many brain functions you would lose?" Nico asked cracking his knuckles.

"Chiron won't let you kill me. Neither will your angel." He pointed toward me with a thumb as he said 'angel.'

"Your angel won't come if you post it." I threatened watching as his face fell at the thought.

"You don't know that." He decided shaking his head defiantly.

"You're going to think that the angel in this situation doesn't know about your angel?" I bluffed pretending that I knew his angel and where she is.

"My angel? You know my angel?" Travis gulped back a lump in his throat.

I shrugged leaving the question unanswered but answered all at the same time. Travis crossed his arms over his chest thinking about this for a moment. The whole big question here was would Travis believe the bluff?

"I'm taking the chance." He said slyly kicking my shin. I cursed him under my breath as I stumbled back and let go of him. Travis took off into the woods as Nico bent down to help me get off the ground where I had fallen accidently.

"That's going to be on the intranet by midnight tonight." Nico chuckled.

"And it's going to get me in trouble may that be with my mom, or Lady Hera." I mumbled getting up to my feet. I could feel the pain pulsing in my shin and planned on getting back at both of the Stoll Brothers later. The throbbing was less annoying then my not seeing that coming. There the sons of Hermes for peat's sake; they'll know a bluff! I feel so stupid for trying to out smart them.

"I'm sorry." He hoisted me up so that I had an arm around his neck to hold me up. "Come on, you can get back at the both of them later, but now it's lunch time."

* * *

**Nico is my favorite out of everyone in this story. I mean truly he has learned his lesson since the first lifetime he had to endure. But, i kind of feel bad for him! And Aikaterine! oh my gods what kind of pressure is that? Virgin/huntress/angel it's like triple temptation to do it just to beat the system!**

**Please review**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	28. Armor

**This won't be a lot, but I have to tell y'all something. I have major writers block. I can't get any ideas to get this story to its ending point. I know exactly how I want it to end. I truly do. BUT, I have such bad writers block, and I refuse to write more at the moment because writing with writers block gives me a headache. It really does. I don't suggest trying it. So, this is as far as I got and then writers' block set in. I'm so sorry. **

**This message and short spit of writing is to let y'all know I am still alive. Nothing has happened to me. I just have to get past this idea wall, aka writers' block. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**

* * *

We sat down at our designated tables and Chiron stood calmly at the head table. A satyr I knew to be Noah trotted up quickly looking nearly scared out of his mind. I swapped a look with Nico and we both tensed at the thought of why Noah might have been worried.

"Children," Chiron clopped twice on the flooring bringing silence to all of us. "We have a problem. Philippe Ramirez has disappeared from camp and the last thing he left was the mark of Kronos on a note saying he would be returning… soon."

"Damn it…" I heard Percy mutter as he stood from his table and took of toward the weapons house.

"What was that about?" I asked Annabeth as she walked past my table to follow Percy. Thalia and the other huntresses were at my table listening intently.

"Percy's not letting this one go. It's his brother. If he has to take him down that's what he'll do." Annabeth smiled as she saw Percy come out of the armory house with two sets of armor. "I'm just glad he knows I'm coming with him." She ran up to him grabbing a set of armor from him and kissed his cheek. I watched as they ran back to their cabins. It was hard to say that they could win apart because I had only ever seen them together.

Nico's hand came to my arm and I looked up smiling. He gave me a half-smile and we head down to get our own armor.


	29. Philippe Returns

**I have a feeling a lot of people are going to hate me after they read the bottom author's note. It's kind of sad, but this story keeps going on and on and I think it's finally time that I tell you all something very important. **

**I have beat writers' block and this chapter is what came out. Read the chapter and then read the bottom note because I must tell you something...**

* * *

The question around camp wasn't how Philippe would make his entrance. It didn't matter. There was a camper at every entrance to our camp. That also included the collapsed entrance to the Labyrinth. We knew the Labyrinth has gone with Daedalus's passing. Chiron still had us guard it.

The question everyone was asking was WHEN would Philippe make his appearance? We were hoping soon. Constant motion of the camp was sickening. The small children were locked away in their cabins under the supervision of one older camper. Harpies no longer were on the job. That was the night campers' job. That included all the children of Morpheus, Hecate. It also included Hazel, Nico, and my self.

We stalked the borders and made trips through the cabin wings to make sure no one wandered out. The harpies weren't allowed out due to the fact that they might eat or maim one of the kids that were supposed to be on duty for the night. Chiron didn't want to take the risk. Nico and I usually met up once a night to check on each other. It didn't last too long, but we cherished the few moments we had.

One night was especially strange. I had been going along the border having not found anything. But, I felt like I was being watched. It was that feeling you get when the star in the horror movie keeps turning around because she thinks she hears footsteps. I don't watch scary movies a lot simply because they scare my senseless. Once I had watched on and I tried throwing popcorn at the monster or the person. I can't remember what it was now.

Nico and I met up at the intersecting point of our routes. He had already been standing there when I showed up. He smiled and opened his arms to me. I took the hug gratefully and felt the comfort spread through every limb in my body.

"How are you?" Nico asked laying his head in my hair.

"Good…" I trailed off kind of unsure.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked putting me at arms length to look at my face.

"I don't know… I feel like I'm being… stalked." I whipped around at a slight noise. Nico tensed pulling me back into his chest.

"If it's a monster it can't get you we're just inside the borders. But, if it's a half-blood we'll have to fix it, and soon. I'll see what I can do."

After that night Nico asked Annabeth for a favor. I began using her invisible hat and Nico began strengthening a new sort of power. He had figured that if he could travel with the shadows perhaps he could be a shadow. He was like a traveling dark mist through the darkness. It scared me so bad the first time he showed up at our meeting like that. He melted from the shadows and tackled me. He covered my mouth and then kissed me quickly with a wicked grin on his face.

"It worked." He laughed. And that was all his said. I threw a couple of insult in his face, but he paid them no attention.

The tenth night or so was when it happened. At first it was just the sound of hooves. Nico screamed something into the air that I didn't catch, but I tensed down into a hunters crouch. The sound came closer. It pinpointed me exactly. I slipped on the invisibility cap and the noise halted for a bit before a continuation straight for me.

Finally, it came into few. A skeletal horse with no insides sauntered up the borders. On its back was Philippe. At least I thought it was Philippe. It looked like him at first glance that was for sure. But, if you looked him in the face you could see the gleaming gold that was now in his eyes. I had seen those eyes before.

I held off a gasp as I remembered having fallen in love with those very same eyes. Those eyes that had captivated me in a completely and totally unhealthy way stared at me now. I was invisible though wasn't I? He couldn't possible see me. The moonlight caught his face and I noticed something on his face. It was like a mirage or a hologram. If he turned just the right way you could see a scar. It wasn't really there, or was it? I couldn't quite figure it out.

"I've missed you my dear." Kronos's raspy voice echoed from Philippe's mouth and I held back a gasp. "That silly little hat can't hide you from me." He reached out a gentle hand and extended his arm as if to touch my face. I backed away automatically. Someone grabbed me out of the shadows and I tried to scream. The person covered my mouth and I began to thrash.

"It's me…" Nico grunted not letting go of me. I went still letting him drag me through the shadows behind a line of trees. There was a large collaboration of campers waiting and Nico let me go. He apologized for scaring me. It was a surprisingly sincere apology even though he enjoyed scaring me. Nico gave an order to one kid who passed it along the ranks. We were to hold our ground. If the fighting came it would stop here.

"Aikaterine," Kronos's voice split the air drawing out my name sweetly. I winced at the sound and cowered back farther until I ran into Percy. He smiled at me and rubbed my shoulders. Annabeth winked at me. I took a deep breath that went down to the pit of my stomach and then took the few steps forward so that I was back in position beside Nico.

"You'll be ok." He assured me kissing me tenderly. I nodded as soon as our lips parted. I pulled on the invisibility cap and snuck back into the woods. I don't think Nico noticed, but he would soon enough.

I crept back through the line of trees and ended up where I had met Kronos. Philippe's body was standing tall and strong with the golden eyes of the lord of time set deep in his skull. The moonlight was the one thing I wanted him to avoid. If he stepped into the moonlight you could see that scar that had marked the face of the last host of Kronos.

"Aikaterine, I know you're here. I can feel your presence." I let out a low and slow breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and his head snapped in my direction. I backed up a step and he stalked forward. Gods… I wasn't doing to well with stealth mode. Might as well go vision… I thought taking the ball cap off my head.

"Aw, there you are." Kronos' voice hissed in my direction. I took a large breath and took a step forward drawing my sword. Backbiter, it was the sword I could trust… sort of. It was the only sword I had really ever used.

"Why did you come back so soon?" I demanded. My voice was deceiving. It sounded much, much stronger than I actually felt.

"To finish what I started," He responded standing straight at the shock from my confident tone.

"Do you think I'd let you do that?" I asked swinging my sword in my hand with skill.

"No, but do you seriously think you can beat me?"

"I don't know about her, but I know I can." Percy stepped out from the trees with a grin so big on his face you would have thought he was a cocky jerk. If it was toward Kronos, I didn't mind. "I've done it once before."

"Luke killed me. And, that was only with temptation by that Chase girl!" Kronos hissed his short temper getting to him.

"You mean me?" Annabeth came out of the woods behind Percy and smiled at Kronos kindly.

"Luke was weak. You can't convince my new host to kill himself. He doesn't know any of you!" Kronos was trying to convince himself now. I could tell by his tone.

Nico melted from the shadows behind Kronos and began to talk scaring Kronos slightly. "He knows me. I could scare it out of him." Nico suggested chuckling darkly. Kronos's eyes flashed that blue green I knew to be Philippe's eyes and then vanished again.

"Yea Philippe should remember me as well." I spoke up stepping forward. "Philippe, remember what I told you your first day? Here we're equals. You will get no such respect just because you're hosting Kronos in your body."

"You should bow down to me!" Philippe's voice broke through and I smiled.

"See you do remember me." I smiled sheathing my sword and crossing my arms over my chest. Kronos took the opportunity and pulled his blade. I struggled with mine getting it out just in time to stop his strike. Nico tried to come in, but Percy held out an arm and told him to be still. He told him that this was my fight. I turned my head to look at him like he was crazy. I may have been a good swordsman, but against Kronos I was nothing but a sparring dummy. Percy's eyes were glassed over. I thought, damn… He was possessed. Someone was telling him that this was my fight and he was listening. Gods' damn…

I pushed back Kronos's blade and struggled with my footing as he made another slash for my midsection. I jumped back almost falling down backwards. Kronos took that as a keen opportune moment and slashed at my arm. He cut a deep gash. I screamed in pain feeling like I was dying. My energy level went way down, and I felt like part of my soul had been sliced from my body.

"Lady Hera, please help me." I whispered struggling to stand tall.

_Now is your time Hadraniel. _Hera's voice echoed in my mind.

"No…" I breathed running into a tree as Kronos tool another shot at me. I blocked it lazily almost not able to stop the blow.

_He will die soon. Your time on Earth is done. _She insisted calmly. There was no worry or sadness in her tone. _He shall prove himself for the last time tonight when he fights in honor of you. _

_ You, you're the one telling Percy to hold him back for now. You're trying to get me killed! _I thought in exasperation. Kronos cut a gash at my ankle and I fell down gasping in air. There was a slice on my rib cage, on my ankle, and on my arm. I couldn't stand; I could barely breathe. I was finished.

_I'm sorry Hadraniel. _Hera's voice whispered into my mind just as Kronos' scythe finished me off.

I thought that was the end of my life. I thought I was done. I thought so many things all at once I had forgotten exactly who I was. I was Hadraniel. I was an angel. So, when I died I didn't go to somewhere new. I went home. Home to watch Nico prove himself for what Hera had said was the last time. Did that mean he was going to die?

* * *

**So, you've read this whole chapter and I must tell you. This story is coming to a close. The next chapter is going to be the last of the Jail of the Forbidden. Hadraniel has done her job and she is the story. So, read the next chapter when it comes out soon. That will be the end. I love y'all! PLEASE don't hate me. But, all stories must come to an end...**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	30. The Heavens

**This is the last chapter. Wow... I never thought I'd say that... but yes, all must stories must end and this is where this one ends. I'm thinking about doing a follow up story later on about Philippe, but hey... That's up to my readers. **

**I have a friend who just joined up and she needs more readers. So, go and check out this Author's Page: brooklynbelle **

**No, I don't have the link to it, but hey search works just fine. **

**Oh, and I have chosen a song that I think describes Nico and Aikaterine in a way that you would probably like. Check out Broke by Seether and Amy Lee. Love the song. **

* * *

The gates were a glorious sight for any beings eyes. They were glorious to the proven souls and they were a large welcome home present to the returning angels. Lady Hera waited at the gates with a sorrow look on her face. She gave a half smile and opened the gates for me. I nodded to her lady and felt as the clouds came between my toes as if it were sand at the beach, but it was softer.

I received a few courteous nods from angel and their souls as they walked side by side. The viewing portal sat where it always sat. A small wishing well type figure sat in the center of the golden road. A cluster of marble benches sat around it where a few angels sat around discussing their souls that they kept watch on.

"Hadraniel, welcome back… Where is your charge?" one asked. I pointed to the golden road beneath my feet and smiled weakly. "You died before him, how sad." I nodded in response and walked to the wells edge. I leaned over the side looking down into the shimmer figure of Earth. It cleared up as I stared into it watching

Nico pushed Kronos back looking furious. I noticed his mouth moving and I wanted to know what he was saying. I wanted to hear his rough voice filled with the anger I knew he could express. So, in order to make up for it, I tapped into his thoughts.

_Got to Tartarus you no good bastard. _Nico's thoughts rushed into my mind. They were like sweet salvation and at the same time a punch in the face from his fury.

_Nico, calm down, I'm still with you. _I sent. I watched as his face grew into question as he considered whether he was crazy or not. _You're not crazy. _I assured him. He spoke aloud and seemed perplexed when I didn't answer. _I can't hear your voice when you talk out loud Nico. I'm not in that world. _

He stabbed again for Philippe and nicked his arm. A steady stream of blood came from his arm and Percy got a bright look on his face. He began to whisper something Annabeth. _He's not immortal. He's a son of the big three he doesn't have to be indestructible. _Nico thought.

_Through the heart, _I suddenly thought knowing how to kill him. _You have to stab Philippe through the heart. _

_ What about his soul? Will he make it to heaven? _Nico asked suddenly knowing how to communicate effectively with me. I looked up from the water letting the image fade from my mind as I looked around.

"Are any of you the angel of Philippe Ramirez?" My voice sounded strangely different. It sounded more like a gentle wind chime than it had sounded like a regular girl when I lived my mortal life.

"I am." One girl stood from her seat on the bench. Her dark hair contrasted against her perfectly ivory skin. Her blue eyes were set perfectly set within a wall of think lashes around them. A soft white glow radiated around her in an aura of light.

"You may want to see what's going on before Hera takes you away from the view." I suggested gesturing with a rolling hand to the viewing portal. She quickly glided her way to the side of the viewing portal and peered within.

"How can you see what my charge is doing?" She demanded as her eyes grew dark focusing in on Philippe. I wondered if my eyes did the same when I looked onto Nico, or if it was simply due to the fact that she was fuming with anger.

"Because the boy he is fighting is mine," I explained leaning over the side. I propped my head up on my hand as my elbow sat on the edge. As soon as my eyes focused in it grew quiet. It was as if I could only see him as I went into his mind.

_Kate! Kate, are you there? _Nico's voice came in directly and clear.

_I'm right here. _I promised calmly. His face lightened one shade as sweat formed on his forehead. The fighting had gone on while I had been discussing our different charges. _Fight as hard as you can Nico. His angel is with him at this moment. He will fight his hardest now. _

_ Are you waiting for me? Is heaven open to me? _He asked slashing at Philippe who easily blocked it. They went on like that. A scythe against a stygian blade, the sound shrieked in my ears as it entered his nearly quiet mind.

_Hera is waiting at the gates. And I, I am on the other side. _I sent to him assuring that he had a safe haven to go to once he was done in that world.

_Then, I am not afraid to die. _A knew raspy voice came into his mind. It was the original him. The person that I had first seen through the portal, the boy who had made so many mistakes, now he had proved himself worthy and we could live in happiness once he finished his job in the real world.

_Don't give up! _I suddenly saw a lack in trying in his actions. His breathing slowed as he lowered his sword to the slightest bit. _You have to fight till the end! For me Nico, you have to finish this at your best. _

_ Very well, _the new voice responded as Nico raised his sword to Philippe once more. I looked up and glance across the well to see Philippe's angel giving me a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry Hadraniel. I'm trying to stop him. I can't get through to him." She apologized.

"He'll receive the message at some point in a different life time." I assured her. I saw Hera walking up behind her. I nodded to my lady and she smiled sadly. She grabbed the girl firmly by her shoulders and led her away while talking to her lowly in her ear.

I turned back to the portal and suddenly a lot of angels started to check their charges. I felt tears prick my eyes as Nico let my absence within his mind get to him. He made a stupid mistake leaving an opening as h tried to slice down on Philippe. Philippe lunged forward running Nico through. I jolted backwards from the fountain and was met by Hera. I covered my eyes and let the tears fall heavy at first.

"Nico has done his time on Earth Hadraniel. He is coming home to you." Hera reminded me and I suddenly found reason to smile. He was returning to me. That was where he belonged.

Hera stopped me before I exited the gates and put me at a distance so that I would be out of reaching distance when the gates swung open. Hera – being the only being that can freely enter and leave the heaven – melted through the golden and stood on the other side waiting. I waited impatiently watching as a dark figure quivered to life in front of Hera. The dark figure of a young man came into existence and I smiled.

The first form of Nico di Angelo stood before my eyes. His name than had been Nicholas. That's where his name was derived from. His first life named his most modern self. His features were a bit different, but I knew it was the same boy I had known. Hera spoke to him about he had finally proven himself and I started to get anxious as her words grew quiet.

"She's waiting inside." I heard her whisper. His eyes flashed up to the gates, but for some reason I knew he couldn't see me yet. "Welcome to the heaven Nico di Angelo." She stood tall and motioned to the gates.

I flinched as the golden gates opened toward me. They barely missed hitting me and I smiled as Nico finally saw me. He ran my way and my smile grew even larger. He tackled me into a hug and I laughed the whole way as we fell to the ground.

"I missed you." He said being completely cheesy.

I moved the hair from his face and kissed him gently on the lips. "Welcome to the Heavens Nico di Angelo." I whispered against his lips. "I missed you too…"

* * *

**And, I thank you. Tell me if you want a follow up story. I will consider the idea and put up an Author's note on this story if I get enough people. But, that's up to y'all. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


End file.
